Blessed Prince of Bright Creation
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: Abandoned by his friends at a time he needed them most Yusei must rely on a group of strange immortals to help him through the upcoming chalenges as secrets long burried are resurfaced.With Yusei's life in the balance, will his friends redeam themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, no matter how much I wish I did! Also, this is sorta a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, & 5D's, but I don't own any of them either. Only the ideas and story plot are mine.

**Author's Note: **WARNING: This story contains slash, yaoi, mpreg, and mentions of rape, so no like, no read. However, if you don't mind this stuff then sit back and enjoy the ride!

Eventual Pairings will be:

Yusei X Jack X Crow X Kiryu (can someone tell me if this has a name?)

Rivalshipping: Yugi X Seto

Angstshipping: Ryou X Malik

Spiritshipping: Judai X Johan

~0~0~0~0~

Chapter One: The Pain of the Past

Shifting on his bed for what must have been the twentieth time, Yusei finally let out a gusty sigh and sat up, running a hand through his spiky, two toned hair. A glance at the clock reaffirmed what he already knew. It was too damn early to be up, especially since he didn't even fall into bed until about 1 o'clock that night/morning. The flashing red digits read that the time was 3:15 in the morning, meaning he had only gotten roughly two hours of sleep. Add in his restlessness and that meager amount was reduced even lower.

With another sigh Yusei slid out of his bed, clad only in a pair of crimson boxers that only came to mid-thigh when they were slung low on his hips, as they were now. (**A/N**: *drooling*) He padded quietly over to his window and stared out into the murky darkness before bracing his arms on the window ledge and pulling himself up to sit on the sill. Most people would be wary of sitting so high up and on such a narrow ledge, but not him. Having only a dragon made of pure energy being the only thing keeping you suspended the air several thousand feet above the city kinda does that to you. Well, that and he'd done this quite a lot, especially lately, ever since the 'incident.' With a snort, Yusei imagined the looks on his teammates' faces if they saw where he was sitting. Another sigh escaped as another thought crossed his mind. _As if they would care. To them it wouldn't matter if I was alive or dead, as long as they had someone to work on their runners!_ Turning back to the window, Yusei's cerulean eyes darkened in unshed tears as he remembered the day that he had come to the realization that his friends were ignoring him.

_Flashback_

_Yusei was on his knees beside Jack's duel runner, trying to get a stubborn screw that he was sure he had just replaced back into the correct position before his and Jack's scheduled duel later that day. Every Saturday they had plans to duel against one another, and then with Crow right after. Sometimes Aki would join in, even the Twins occasionally. However, they had missed their scheduled duels the past couple of weeks since things seemed to keep on popping up, things like a stubborn screw or a loose bolt here and there. Yusei was determined that today they could all go out and have some fun. It seemed that lately only the others got to hang out while he was stuck here working on something, but with a shake of his head Yusei pushed that though to the back of his mind. His friends would never do something like that to him. They had had their chance to leave after they had defeated Z-One, but they had all decided to stay in Neo Domino with him and the rest of their friends._

_Right at that moment he heard a loud commotion upstairs. As he looked up Jack and Crow raced down, Crow in the lead yelling, "Hurry up you slow poke! We're gonna be late!"_

"_Oh, for goodness sake, it's your fault if we are! You're the one who couldn't find his vest!" Jack yelled back angrily, right as Aki and the Twins rushed in._

"_You guys ready?" Rua huffed out, sounding as rushed as he looked._

"_Ready for what?" Yusei asked, standing up and wiping his hands on a nearby rag to remove some of the oil as he walked over to the gathered group of friends. Their eyes widened as if they had just realized that he was there, a fact that was proven by a, "Oh, hi Yusei," from Ruka as she tried to collect her breath._

"_Hi. So what's going on?" Yusei asked again, trying to look one of them in their eyes, yet none of them met his. _

"_We're just going to go meet up with Kiryu. He's coming for a visit for a couple of months and promised to stay with us in the spare bedroom," Crow explained, still not meeting Yusei's eyes. _

_One of Yusei's tiny smiles crept up on his face as he heard the news, before vanishing as quickly as it had come as the rest of the word's full meaning sank in. "That's great news, but why didn't one of you tell me sooner?" A bunch of shrugs were his reply before Jack broke in and said, "Listen, we're going to be late if we don't go, so see you later Yusei," Jack told him before heading for the door._

_Yusei was shocked before saying, "You'll be back in time for our duel though, right?" Still not meeting his eyes, Jack replied in a clipped tone, "No, we won't." With that, he swept out the door, the others following close behind, with nary a good bye said._

_All Yusei could do was stare in shock at the now empty doorway before a single tear slid down his cheek as it finally sunk in that his friends had truly just abandoned him._

_Flashback End_

Yusei could only shake his head in sad remembrance as he recalled how he had hoped that with his arrival Kiryu might have brought some answers for his friends' behavior, but all it had brought was even more sadness as he too began to ignore Yusei, only really talking to him when he had a question on how the upgrades Yusei was preforming on his new d-wheel were coming along. As soon as Yusei answered he would turn away and begin talking to the others as if Yusei wasn't standing right behind him. Needless to say, these past few months had been hell on Yusei as his former friends grew even more distant, barely even looking at him, let alone speaking to him.

As Yusei looked up at the sky he remembered just how many times he had considered ending it, just getting it over with and freeing himself from all his suffering, both from the pain caused by his 'friends', and from the 'incident' that had occurred just three weeks ago. A glance down, however, reminded him of just why he hadn't killed himself. He didn't mind removing himself from the equation of life, but he would NOT take away the innocent life of a child!

Placing one hand over his stomach, Yusei gently closed his eyes. No, he would not take away this child's, his child's, chance in life, no matter how traumatically it had been conceived. With another sigh, Yusei swung himself off the window ledge and back into his room, in a vain attempt to gain a little rest before the day won out over the night.

~0~0~0~

**Magician: ***leans back on bed with a relieved sigh* Finally!

**Yusei**: Why me? Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?

**Magician**:*walks over to pouting Yusei and glomps him* Awwww, don't worry, I don't hate you! You're my favorite character in this series!

**Yusei**: *mutters as struggles to escape glomp* Could have fooled me!

**Magician**:*narrows eyes before placing hand on his stomach* Now now, be nice to the author. I control how this works out.

**Yusei**: *eyes widen till they look like Yugi's* You wouldn't dare, would you? *Wraps arms around stomach*

**Magician**:*sighs* Probably not, though I can give you a difficult pregnancy.

**Yusei**:*Turns puppy dog eyes filled with tears to readers* Please review so Magician doesn't let her psychotic tendencies lose on me and my baby!

**Magician**: Yes, please review and let me know whether or not to continue this story or leave it alone with Yusei pregnant until I get bored and decide to see what would happen :)

**Yusei**: *Whimpers* PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, DM, or GX, though I wish I did!

**Author's Note**: Well, at least two people seem to like this story, so I will continue it! And I think I must have scared people with the warning in the last chapter, though I will say that this won't be that graphic, so please read! *puppy eyes* Also, this chapter is safe!

**To any of you who tried to review anonymously, I apologize profusely, my filter thingy spazed out and switched to disable, though it is fixed now! :)**

Chapter Two: Damages Done

After only two extra hours of sleep Yusei gave up. Rolling off the bed he grabbed his clothes and began his morning ritual of throwing up for twenty minutes straight, getting a shower, getting dressed, and then heading down to the kitchen in the hopes that he could find something that looked halfway edible.

No such luck. All there was in the kitchen was some of Jack's noodle cups, cereal, cereal, and more cereal for Crow, and a loaf of bread.

"Bread it is," Yusei chuckled hollowly. Grabbing a piece he walked back into the garage, munching as he walked. Sure enough, after only two bites he threw it away, just as he did every meal. Ever since he could remember food just wasn't appetizing to him. If he had a choice he wouldn't eat anything at all, but from experience he knew that he had to. Only eating enough to fuel his body, Yusei really got tired of food. However, he had at least been trying lately, ever since he had realized he was pregnant. He couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered just how panicked he had been when Misty had come on a visit and pulled him aside, telling him that, even though he was a boy, he was pregnant. Yeah, that hadn't gone over to well. If he recalled correctly he'd only managed to scrape together enough concentration to beg her not to tell anyone, to which she had agreed with a small smile, and go to his room before collapsing in unconsciousness.

Yep, he really hadn't taken that news all that well. Who can blame him though? He was a male who was pregnant, and the act of impregnation wasn't the best. A smile crossed Yusei's lips as he thought of his baby as he settled down at the computer to begin diagnostics on the runners. Just as quickly as it had appeared Yusei's smile slipped from his face and his usual emotionless mask was put back in place as he heard the noise of footsteps on the stairs.

"I swear Jack, if you come within ten feet, no, _twenty _feet of my runner ever again I will personally make sure that you can never have kids!" The irritated voice of Kiryu yelled from the top of the stairs as he came clopping down, a furious look on his face. Jack followed close on his heels, saying as he did so, "It wasn't _my _fault! It was that bastard beside us! He thought it would be funny to see if it was only my d-wheel that I could ride! Well, needless to say, I proved him wrong and sent him spinning, though he ended up hitting your d-wheel in the process. See, not my fault!"

Turning his head to where Kiryu's d-wheel sat, a small, slightly muffled groan escaped his lips as he saw the damage for the first time. Getting up and padding over to it he surveyed the damage, making mental notes on all that he would need to do or the parts that he would need to purchase to fix the extensive damage done.

POV Change

Jack and Kiryu continued arguing over whose fault it was until they reached the bottom of the steps and began the walk over to the damaged runner. A small gasp of surprise left their lips as they noticed for the first time Yusei kneeling beside it, muttering to himself, probably about either the damage inflicted to the runner or how idiotic they were. Knowing Yusei as they did however, they could guess it was probably the former. He was to kind for his own good and never complained.

Yusei POV again

"Yusei!" The surprised voice of Kiryu said, causing Yusei's head to jerk up in surprise at actually being addressed for once.

"Yes?" He questioned, confused at why he was being spoken too, and to why both of them were approaching him. That was quickly cleared up as they began arguing with one another again.

"I told you the damage was great!"

"And I told you it's not my fault!" And that was the beginnings of yet another argument, though this one was much shorter as Jack seemed to suddenly remember that Yusei was kneeling right beside him and could 'help' him out of the hole he seemed to be digging for himself.

"Yusei, tell him the damage isn't as bad as it looks!" Jack ordered, making Yusei flinch slightly at the commanding tone in his voice, signaling that he was getting desperate. Unfortunately for Yusei, he knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, actually, the damage is worse," he began as he stood up and rubbed his slightly sore back, noticing faintly the grinning Crow walking down the steps, a smirk on his face that was currently aimed at the slowly-turning-purple Jack.

"Obviously, new paint is needed as well as the skeleton of the runner. That's the more obvious parts. What's not so obvious is that whatever hit seemed to have scooped out part of the mechanics located right there. You need new wiring as well as welding, not to mention you need a couple of parts replaced that are either damaged or missing all together. Thankfully we have most of the pieces here, though one or two still need to be bought."

Yep, that really didn't make Jack happy. Though, to be quite honest, Crow's laughter and Kiryu's glare probably didn't help matters any, though none of us could have expected his next move. In a fit of uncontrolled rage, Jack swung his fist and hit Yusei at full force. His target was Yusei's stomach but, at the last second, Yusei twisted at an inhuman speed, taking the blow to his back and falling to the ground, barely getting his arms up in time to stop himself from landing on his stomach.

The room was dead silent as Yusei slowly pulled himself to his knees, wincing at the spears of shooting pain emanating from his back throughout his thin frame. With slow, slightly wobbly movements, he dragged himself up to his feet, having to brace himself on the ruined duel runner. A muffled moan escaped his slightly parted lips at the pain. Not even looking up he pushed past the three silent figures and propelled himself up the steps, silent tears leaking from the corners of his eyes at both the physical, mental, and emotional pain that one hit delivered. Just as he rounded the corner he heard a softly murmured "Yusei."

He didn't look back.

**Yusei**: YAY, a new chapter! Now to yell at our psychotic author…*glares at cowering Magician* You tried to kill my baby! Twice!

**Magician**: *starts crying* I'm sorry! This had to happen, and I didn't hit you, the idiot Jack did! Please forgive me! *on hands and knees begging*

**Yusei**: *sighs* I guess it will be alright, but you have to make the next chapter long to make up for this short one!

**Magician**: *nods head frantically* I will, I promise! In fact, I already have 5 pages for chapter 3, since I was typing it here, until I realized that it was a completely different chapter!

**Yusei**: *face palms* Only you!

**Magician**: Not only me, my friend Crescent, who I will eventually introduce to you, has the same problem!

**Yusei**: *shaking head* Crazy fan girls!

**Magician**: *still nodding head*

**Yusei**: Well, Magician is acting strange like usual so I will tell those who reviewed THANK YOU! It usually takes Magician forever to get a move on and type! And I will send a personal thank you out to the wonderful reviewer who tried to save me!

**Magician**: Yes, thank you for your wonderful support! Now, for my next plan of attack *starts eyeing Yusei, a crazed gleam in eyes*

**Yusei**: *backing away slowly* I don't like this…. I remember that look! It's the same one you gave me before!

**Magician**: *starts stalking toward Yusei* Oh, the lovely plans I have!

**Yusei:** *hand held protectively over middle, before turning large, tear filled puppy eyes at you*

PLEASE REVIEW! Before she does something scary! Like stick me in a dress!

**Magician:** *smirking* That wasn't what I was thinking of, but a good idea. My idea involved a nice, big red bow….

**Yusei:** *cowering* REVIEW AND SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY PERSON! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, this chapter is dedicated to the amazing Sakural7865 for submitting such an awesome review. It really made my day and made me laugh, so I hope you like this chapter! And, as I promised, Yusei isn't in a dress, since you reminded me that it's bad to stress the soon-to-be-mama!

**Yusei**: Yes, thank you for standing up for me!

**Magician**: And to the rest of you please review, if there are any others! I really love seeing reviews, even if it's just a 'hi'! So please review so I write more! Also, I plan to try to update at least once a week :) but only if ya'll help me out and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5D's! If I did, well, things would be very different and the other characters would actually notice that the heroes need to be taken care of sometimes! That and there would be a lot of romance, and not Tea X Yugi, Jaden X Alexis, or Yusei X Aki, if you get my gist.

Enjoy! (I get to be semi-nice to Yusei for once!)

**Chapter Three: True Friends and Possibilities**

Yusei felt tears poor down his face as he slouched on the windowsill, his frail body trembling. All he could feel was pain. Pain in his back, pain in his mind, pain in his heart, and pain in his stomach, though the later wasn't that big of a surprise. Ever since the 'incident' he had felt the pain in his stomach, which was one reason why he had accepted that he was pregnant so easily. To tell the truth he was scared that something was wrong, but he couldn't exactly walk up to a clinic and say, "Hello, my name's Yusei Fudo, you know, the currant king. Yeah, you see, I'm pregnant, and yes, I am male. Could you check and see if something's wrong with my baby please?"

Sure, that would go over _real _well. NOT. He gently wrapped his arms around his stomach, thankful that the pain in his back was easing up. A fresh flow of tears began when he remembered just how close he had come to possibly losing his baby. Not just once, but _twice! _He had been terrified! Looking down at his stomach once more be began to rub small circles, hoping to ease the pain a bit. When that didn't seem to work he resorted to something that he never did in public. With a deep breath Yusei began to sing. Softly he stroked a hand over his middle in tune to his song, putting all his emotions, all his thoughts, all his fears, into that one sweet melody. The pain in his middle seemed to practically melt away as he lost himself in the soothing notes, getting so wrapped up that he barely noticed when his name was called. In fact, it wasn't until the person threw a small, quarter sized pebble at the wall beside him that Yusei snapped out of his song-induced daze and looked down. A small half smile played around his lips as he looked at who it was who had gained his attention.

"Goodness, you're harder to get the attention of then the old geezer!"

"Thank you, I try," was Yusei's dry response to the person below. Said person walked a little closer so that their face was no longer shadowed by the ledge.

"You know, you could try to be a little less sarcastic, seeing as we've been running our tails off trying to find you some answers," another voice chimed in from beside the other as he too stepped out from the shadows.

With a light chuckle Yusei replied, leaning out a bit more, "I suppose you're right. So how's the search for answers coming?"

"It's doing rather well, though if you don't scoot your fine rear back inside a bit we won't tell you what we found out!" Growled the first voice.

"Fine, fine! You're such a worrywart Tanner!" Yusei grumbled as he scooted back inside a bit so as to calm his worried friend.

"If it was up to me you wouldn't be sitting on that ledge at all, but my head still remembers the last time I tried to talk you out of sitting there," grumbled the second voice as the other, now identified as Tanner, guffawed with laughter.

Yusei once more had that tiny half smile playing around his lips as he remembered that incident. It had included a well-aimed toss of one of his steel toed boots, enough said. "Yes, well, you know better now Boomer, so it was well worth it."

Boomer groaned in annoyance as Tanner laughed once more. Once his laughter had died down, Tanner's face took on a serious countenance, indicating that what he was about to say was important. Running a hand though his spiky teal hair he began, "Alex has been running around with his buddies and thinks that he may have found a possibility."

Yusei could only raise an eyebrow at that. He knew that the places that Alex and his friend's hung around weren't the safest, or legalist, for that matter. However, he trusted his true friends to know what they were talking about and that they wouldn't endanger either him or his baby if they could help it. After all, he had trusted them with the knowledge of what had happened, and the resulting outcome. Even though they had been relatively shocked, who could blame them though; they had stuck by his side and worked their butts off trying to help him. A small chuckle passed Yusei's lips as the memory of how they had found out crossed his mind.

_Flashback_

_It had been just last week, two weeks after the 'incident,' that he had run into them. No, seriously, ran into them. Literally. He had been walking home from Martha's, trying to calm his nerves after a failed attempt at telling her what had happened, when he had crashed right into a huge back. He had begun to fall when suddenly a large arm was wrapped around his waist_, _supporting his fragile body. Yusei was unable to stifle the small cry as some of his bruises were crushed. A deep voice grumbled, "You okay? Didn't mean to hurt ya." _

"_I'm fine," Yusei replied as he got to his feet, a bit unsteady as the pain from his bruises set off another round of stomach pain. Looking up into the tall strangers face he was unable to hide his gasp of surprise. "Tanner?" He questioned, unable to believe it was his old friend from the Facility. The stranger raised an eyebrow before examining the small body before him, before he too recognized who stood before him. "Yusei! Is that you? You've gotten smaller." He joked lightly, grabbing his lithe friend in a crushing hug, but pulling away quickly when he heard a pained hiss from the male._

"_Yusei, are you alright?" He questioned, worried now. He scanned the boy in front of him for any visible damage, but was unable to see anything for the long sleeved jacket and gloves he wore, along with his jeans and knee-high boots. Wait, long sleeves? Pants? In this heat? Tanner's eyes narrowed at the thin, way to thin now that he looked, male in front of him, causing Yusei's eyes to widen slightly as he took a step backwards._

_His retreat proved to be futile when he heard a voice from right behind him say, "Tanner, where'd you disappear to this time… Hey, there you are! And what do we have here?" Hands wrapped around his wrist and swung him around to face the familiar stranger. With a pained smile Yusei greeted, "High Boomer. Long time, no see."_

_Returning the greeting Boomer's own eyes narrowed at the pain clearly displayed on Yusei's face. Looking over his friend's shoulder, narrowed eyes met narrowed eyes as they reached an understanding. Looping his arm though Yusei's left, Tanner though his right, Boomer said as they began pulling the reluctant teenager along with them, "Why don't you come home with us for a visit? It's been a while since we got to talk."_

_Tanner picked up the train of thought from there and, noticing the still reluctant look on the other male's face, added, "And I'm sure you wouldn't be cruel enough to say no to a visit with the old Geezer and Alex, now would you?"_

_Yusei face brightened considerably as he questioned, "You mean Tenzen and Alex are staying with you as well?"_

_The other two couldn't help but chuckle at his innocent joy. Simultaneously they replied, "Yep!" Soon it was Yusei dragging the chuckling duo with him in an attempt to see his old friends once more. What was normally a fifteen minute walk turned into a seven minute dash as Yusei's excitement was infectious and they couldn't wait to see his face when he actually got to see the others._

_When Yusei walked through the door there was a moment of silence before a very loud "YUSEI!" was heard as a ball of energy, commonly known as Tenzen, rushed his 'adopted grandson.' Yusei's face was certainly worth the rush as his face split into a large grin. Tenzen too delivered a bone crushing hug, and noticed the wince. Alex too noticed as he greeted his old friend. One look at the others told him the plan._

_The group spent a good hour and a half just chatting and catching up before they decided it was time for some answers._

"_Yusei, who hurt you?" Was the blunt question directed from Tanner, causing Yusei to go a startling pasty white as he tried to deny any such thing. They group wasn't taking any of that and ganged up on him, throwing incident after incident that they had noticed his pain until he finally broke and told them the truth about what had happened. When they had head this they were shocked and, more importantly, they were murderous! They wanted revenge on the bastards who had dared to touch __**their**__ Yusei. Alex stood up and walked over to the slightly sobbing Yusei and gently knelt in front of him and slid a hand under his chin, lifting his face to the light. Tanner and Boomer came to either side of him and gently wiped away Yusei's crystal tears as Tenzen walked behind the couch and gently rubbed the fragile teen's shoulders. _

"_There's more," came the strangled statement from the small one. The three exchanged a startled glance at that, and at the barely hidden note of fear in Yusei's voice._

_With a nod at Alex, Boomer and he switched places so that it was his hand now lifting Yusei's chin, forcing him to look straight into Boomer's piercing eyes. "No matter what you say Yusei, we will still be your friends. Nothing, and I repeat nothing, can change that!" Was his passionate statement, causing Yusei's bright cerulean eyes to fill once more with tears, only for them too to be wiped away gently by his worried friends. _

_Gathering a breath, Yusei said, "I'm pregnant."_

_There was total silence as Yusei's eyes once more filled with tears, overflowing down his beautiful face as he closed his shining eyes, terrified of the rejection, the disbelief, that he knew that would soon be facing him. He wasn't expecting something feather light, like the brush of a wing, to caress each cheek, wiping away the tears. He was so startled that his eyes flew open only to stare once more into the compassionate eyes of Boomer as Tanner and Alex pulled away from where they had kissed (A/N: No, not romantically) away the tears._

"_Little one, we told you we wouldn't abandon you. Please don't cry," Boomer softly crooned as he pulled the much smaller male into his arms and began gently rocking Yusei as more and more tears fell as, for the first time since the 'incident,' Yusei let himself cry as he was comforted by his true friends._

_Once Yusei was all spent up with tears Tanner gently picked up his friend and settled on the couch, still cradling the small body. Tenzen waddled over and said cheekily, "So I'm gonna be a great-granddad, huh?"_

_Yusei's eyes widened before a genuine laugh, something which they hadn't heard before, escaped his lips, relaxing all in the room as Yusei allowed his muscles to relax from their tense state and sink into the hold Tanner had on him. With a small, albeit tired, smile he said, "I guess you are."_

_For the rest of the night the group talked about Yusei's pregnancy and what to do. It wasn't until after midnight that they quit talking, realizing that Yusei had fallen asleep. With a smile Alex gently scooped the sleeping teen out of Tanner's arms and took him to his own room and tucked him in. Grabbing a pillow and blanket from the hall closet he replied to the questioning stares, "He can have my bed for tonight. I'll take the couch." Smiles greeted that answer as the three settled in for the night, all silently promising to be there for their small companion, and aid him in any way they could. What they didn't know was that at that moment, Yusei was currently thanking the stars for such wonderful, understanding friends._

_End Flashback_

Coming out of his memory induced daze Yusei asked, "So what did Alex find out?"

Boomer was the one who answered, saying, "Apparently there's a rumor about a place in the forest that specializes in 'abnormal pregnancies.' We did a little checking up on the rumor and found that it appears to be the truth. There's a privately funded building located in the forest that is highly protected, though what data we did manage to find points to it indeed dealing with pregnancies. The only way to know the full truth is to go there in person and check it out."

Yusei nibbled his bottom lip a moment. Truthfully he was scared. What if it was all just a hoax? Or, even worse, what if it was some government run place meant to lure people like him there for testing. Obviously picking up on his nervousness Tanner said quietly, "Of course, we would both accompany you there. You're not doubting us again are you?"

With a small smile Yusei shook his head and asked, "When do we leave?"

Smirks flashed across his companions' faces as they said, "Right now, of course!"

Chuckling, Yusei slid back into his room and padded over to his bed. Reaching under it he pulled out a bag holding things he found necessary for events such as this, things like his duel disk, tool box, and a change of clothes. Walking back over to his window he tossed the bag down, only for it to be caught by Boomer. With one last, longing glance at the door, maybe hoping that Jack would come and apologize, but knowing he never would, Yusei straddled the windowsill and waited for Tanner's signal.

Waving his hand, Tanner motioned that he was in position. A deep breath later and Yusei had slipped over the window still and, twisting in the air with the spineless grace of a cat, landed safely in Tanner's waiting arms. Hearing a muffled squeak from a little above where he had been, Yusei looked up to see Zora gaping down at him. With a smile and a wave in her direction Yusei was carried off by Tanner to the awaiting duel runners.

Yusei slid on behind Boomer as Tanner mounted his own runner and the three set off, hoping that maybe this would provide the answers they had been searching for.

**Magician:** There we go! See, I can be nice!

**Yusei:** *hand resting lightly on tummy* I see the reviewers are finally getting to you, good!

**Magician:** *smirks* Yes, but that's not the only reason.

**Yusei:** *stepping back, bumping into wall* I don't think I'm going to like this, am I?

**Magician:** Oh, I don't know, does two overprotective males help any? Add in a little magic, a couple nosey magicians, bossy dragons…

**Yusei**: *buries head in hands* Oh goodness, this isn't going to end well!

**Magician:** Did I forget to mention that there will be fan girls and glomping?

**Yusei**: Eeip! *eyes widening he once more turns those big, tear filled, shinning eyes to you* Please review and save me from the awaiting tortures!

**Magician**: Please do review! It really does make me happy and want to update faster! Now, to think up new schemes to terrorize Yusei with…..

**Yusei:** PLEASE REVIEW AND SAVE ME!

**Magician**: *starts humming as I begin to walk towards Yusei*

**Yusei**: *still stuck in corner* Don't forget what Sakural7865 said! You're not supposed to stress me out! *currently grasping at any chance at escape*

**Magician**: *still smirking* Oh, I have no intention of stressing you out, embarrassing you however is another matter completely…..

**Yusei:** REVIEW AND SAVE ME PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Magician:** I'm BACK!

**Yusei:** I'm doomed.

**Magician: **Oh, hush you! At least I updated last week!

**Yusei:** *glaring, or at least trying to, and not realizing how adorable it makes him look*

**Magician: ***losing control* Awwwww! *glomps the poor, unsuspecting teen* You are just sssssooooo cute!

**Yusei:** *whimpers as tries to escape* Let me go! I need sleep!

**Magician:** *pouting as releases him* Oh, phooey! I guess it's not your fault you've not got much sleep recently…

**Yusei:** *relieved* Yes, that would be Jack's, and the small, insignificant fact that I'm pregnant! *note the heavy sarcasm*

**Magician:** You get cranky when you're tired! Tell you what, you do the disclaimer, and I'll let you rest until next chapter. Deal?

**Yusei: **Deal! Magician doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/GX or 5D's, nor is she making any money off of this. Now if you will excuse me, I need sleep! *walks off muttering*

**Magician:** Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: The Truth of the Matter**

The garage was silent as they watched the small one flee up the stairs, tears streaming from his crystal eyes. All Jack could think as he watched Yusei stumble up the steps was, _"How could I?"_ How could he have struck Yusei? All Yusei had done was tell the truth, and he had _hurt _the little one!

"Yusei," murmured Kiryu as he watched the boy climb up the steps. Crow too watched closely as the tears fell from their smallest member's eyes.

Turning on Jack, Kiryu and Crow started stalking towards him. However, he didn't move. He didn't even look up as thoughts of what he had just done flashed through his mind, images of the pain that contorted Yusei's beautiful face, and the _fear _that he had seen there as well. It wasn't until his collar was grabbed roughly that he was snapped out of his daze, only to meet the pair of furious gray eyes that belonged to Crow.

"How could you do that? It's Yusei! How could you hurt him?" Yelled the orange-haired teen as he shook the blonde in his grasp. Unable to meet Crow's eyes he tried to look to the side only to run in to an equally furious pair of golden eyes. Looking between the two Jack muttered, "I, I don't know. I didn't think, I never meant," he stuttered, unable to think clearly.

With a disgusted sigh Crow pushed the elder teen away from him. Knowing that if he staying within possible striking distance of the blond that he wouldn't hesitate to attempt a case of homicide, Crow turned around in an attempt to prevent himself when a loud 'smack' was heard. Spinning around he was met with the sight of Kiryu, hand raised and head down, shoulders heaving in barely-leashed rage as Jack put a hand up to his red, stinging cheek. Kiryu had just slapped him.

Looking up, the silver-haired teen hissed, "He was f***king crying! You made Yusei, the strongest, yet most fragile, of us cry! I don't care about the stupid runner, Yusei means the world to me, and look what you just did!"

Growling, Jack replied, fire glowing in his eyes, "I care for him too! I don't know what possessed me, alright! One moment I was listening to him explain the damage, and the next all I could feel was anger, then he was on the ground in pain!"

Stepping up to add his thoughts on the matter, Crow said, "You sure show an interesting way of caring for someone! I care for him too, and I sure as heck don't go hitting him to show that!"

To the shock of Kiryu and Crow, Jack dropped to his knees, tears slipping from the corners of his purple eyes. "I know, already, I know! If I could go back and stop it, I would! I'd kill myself before I let anything hurt him, and yet I hurt him worst of all!" He sobbed slightly, his guilt wrapping around in his chest, around his heart and lungs as over and over again the image or Yusei in pain repeated, like some sort of horror film. Covering his face, Jack whispered, "He'll never forgive me now!"

With a joint sigh Kiryu and Crow sank to their knees bedside him. Reaching over, Kiryu ran a gentle hand through the blonde's hair and Crow rubbed soothing circles on his back, causing the male to look up in surprise. With a small smile Kiryu reassured, "This is Yusei we're talking about. He will always forgive those he cares about. He forgave me after everything I did, to both him and everyone else. If he can both forgive and accept me, I'm sure that he can with you as well."

Looking up at Kiryu he smiled, a bit relieved. A shoulder-nudge from Crow later and he was feeling more like his old self. With a nod he stood up and told the other two, "I need to go talk to him."

He was rewarded with two smiles he turned and began the trek up the steps to Yusei's room. He'd never thought that hallway looked longer, and that included the time that he hadn't slept for around 48 hours and had finally been given a chance to go to bed. Reaching Yusei's door he hovered a moment before lightly knocking. When he didn't get a response he said, "Yusei, can I please talk to you? I want to apologize." When no response emerged from the room, a frown crossed Jacks face. Even at his maddest Yusei would have told him to go away. Turning the handle, Jack was met with a sight that froze his blood. The room was absolutely empty.

Turning around he skidded to the bathroom in the vain hope that maybe Yusei was there. When no Yusei was revealed, Jack panicked. Running as if the hounds of hell were chasing him he ran down the hall and steps, gaining curious looks from the other two. Once he reached the bottom he yelled, "Yusei's missing!" That went off like a bomb shell. Next thing he knew he was being bombarded by questions by Crow as Kiryu ran up the steps to check for himself, thoroughly scanning the entire apartment. When he came back down he shook his head, signaling that there was still no sign of Yusei.

Just at that moment Aki and the Twins walked in. "Hey, where's the fire?" Asked Rua with a smile he watched the three other males stop their mad dash. With a deep breath Crow responded, "Yusei's gone missing!"

All was silent before a startled "What!" Was yelled from the new arrivals in unison.

Summing up the situation in one quick blurb Crow replied, "Jack demolished Kiryu's runner, Kiryu got mad, Jack thought that a Yusei diagnostic would help, it didn't, Jack got mad and tried to punch Yusei in the stomach but he twisted at the last moment and took it to the back. There was enough power behind the punch that it drove Yusei to the floor and when he got up he ran outta here crying."

It was dead silent before a foreboding crackling was heard. One look at Aki and Jack wished he could run away. Her red hair was floating as her eyes were practically giving off sparks. "You _hit _Yusei?" With a timid nod Jack suddenly found himself slammed back against the wall as the enraged psychic stalked towards him. "You jerk!" She screeched, fists clenched I anger. "We have been torturing ourselves for months now, forcing ourselves to ignore him, crying as we saw how much pain it was causing him, but we did it to protect him! And then you come along and do _this!_ How could you? We want to protect him, so maybe we should protect him from you!" Hissed Aki at the pinned blonde. However, her words enraged him at the thought of someone trying to separate him from Yusei. It had killed him inside to ignore Yusei, every time he was short with him, causing the small one to flinch, felt like a thousand daggers right through his heart. Jack had just opened his mouth to let lose an angry retort that just might have got him killed by the pissed off psychic when the door to the garage was thrown open and in came a very mad looking Zora.

Glaring at the entire room in general before turning on Crow, ignoring the girl with the floating hair and the blonde pinned to a wall by seemingly nothing she began to furiously pace at Crow, making him try to back away. Zora was having none of that. She backed him right into a literal corner before yelling, "Just what did you do to poor Yusei this time, hum? What could you have possibly done to make him jump?"

Ignoring her words and just trying to escape Crow yelled back, "Hey you old bird, it wasn't me this time! Jack did it!"

Narrowing her eyes at Crow she turned her angry gaze to the blonde, only just then seeing the glare that was on Aki's face as 'she' pinned the blonde against the wall. Like a raging bull Zora turned and stomped over to him and slapped him on the still-red cheek that Kiryu had taken his anger out on.

"What did I do?" Complained the blonde, unhappy at being teamed up on by not just one, but _two _angry females.

"You know perfectly well what you did! Now what I want to know is what it was that you did that caused that poor boy to jump!" Retorted Zora as she crossed her arms in anger. About to make some smart-alike retort he was abruptly cut off by Ruka as she asked, "What do you mean 'caused him to jump?"

Without removing her eyes from her prey Zora replied, "What caused Yusei to jump from the window sill, of course!"

That didn't go over well. After a moment of silence there was a sudden, massive wave of sound as everyone began to ask panicked questions at Zora. Finally taking her eyes off Jack she turned towards the assembled group of kids, "Don't worry, someone caught him. A rather unscrupulous fellow if I ever saw one, what with that scar and sheer bulk! Plucked the boy right out of the air as if he'd done it a thousand times before, that he did!"

Calming down a bit Aki asked hopefully, "So Yusei's alright?" Turning to the girl Zora smiled slightly, replying, "Yes child, at least he was when I last saw him." Crinkling his forehead in confusion Rua asked, "So where is he?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she began the track up the ramp Zora replied, "Who knows? The blue-haired man carried Yusei away with him. At least it didn't look like Yusei was upset at it." With that Zora rounded the corner and left the assembled group of teen very confused, and very worried.

Voicing the question that was running though everyone's mind as he was abruptly lowered form the wall, Jack asked, "So who's the man?"

No one knew the answer to that.

**Magician:** *smirking at the unsuspecting Yusei currently napping* Now that we've got that taken care of, time to make good on my threat!

**Crescent:** Which one? You keep threatening the poor, innocent little thing that it's hard to keep up!

**Magician:** Well, let's just say it's time for me to go shopping for ribbon! *skips off humming a Christmas tune*

**Crescent:** You have to feel sorry for Yusei with her writing his future! Just being her friend is stressful enough! *sweatdrop* Anyways, Magician is going to be busy for the next week with unpacking and exams so she asked me to post this chapter for her. However, I won't play her and threaten Yusei, he just looks tooooo adorable! *comes pretty close to glomping him*

So, PLEASE REVIEW, and if you do I'll try to make Magician hold off with the ribbon! Or at least not stress Yusei out with it! :)

**Yusei: ***mumbles as wakes up* Don't forget to thank Sakura! *rolls back over and falls asleep once more*

**Crescent:** Oh, right! So that's what Magician was going off about. Sakura, Magician would love to send out a large shoutout for all your wonderful support :) And, if Yusei wasn't asleep, he would tell you how thankful he is for your protection!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Yay, new chapter! It was brought to my attention that since this is a crossover, where are the others? Well you're about to find out….

Also, you'll learn what the 'incident' was, if you hadn't guessed beforehand, though it's just a blurb announcing it, as in one sentence, so the chapter is still safe :)

Big thanks to Sakura who created a bio for Yusei's baby :) It will be released after the baby's born, but until then I say THANK YOU :)

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy! :)

(I like smiley faces, if you couldn't guess!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5D's, though I wish I did.

**Chapter Five: Paper Work**

Yusei couldn't help but feel nervous as the trio got closer and closer to the forest. Questions plagued his mind, questions like, "What if it's just a hoax?" and "What if it's real? Will they say I have to give up my baby?" Unconsciously his grip on Boomer's waist tightened as he buried his head in the strong back in front of him. Glancing back at the small teen quickly before returning his eyes to the road Boomer could only admire the fact that even though Yusei was obviously terrified, he was still attempting to go through with this. A dry chuckle escaped his lips as memories of how many times he had thought those exact words in accordance with the youngling currently trying to become part of his back. The total was actually quite high, but that wasn't surprising. Yusei was Yusei, a pillar of strength in the toughest of situations. If only people, including Yusei himself, would realize that he didn't have to be that strong all the time. He could actually ask for help. Boomer couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face that he was one of the few that Yusei trusted with that side of himself, the side that was as fragile as a crystal and needed to be handled with care. A snort escaped him as the mental image of Yusei with a sign reading just that entered his mind. Maybe with a big red bow attached? That sent him into peals of laughter, surprising Yusei out of his thoughts and brought Tanner closer, worried that he'd finally cracked.

"Sorry, sorry," Boomer said, waving a hand momentarily in the air, "I just got a vary amusing mental image, that's all!" With a smirk Tanner said, "Well, you gonna share with the rest of the class, professor?" That earned a snicker from Yusei, making Boomer pout.

"I would, but Yusei just might kill me, so nope!" He teased, making Yusei lightly tickle his side for a moment, or at least until he started laughing. By the time the group had managed to calm down they had already passed the edge of the forest and were swiftly making their way toward the heart of the forest. Yusei noticeably tensed up before a gentle hand was placed over his briefly. With an affectionate and grateful head butt to the back to Boomer Yusei attempted to calm his nerves by taking deep breaths. That would probably have worked if his stomach hadn't decided to begin cramping right then. Yusei decided to ignore that pain because right at that moment they rounded a curve and came face to face with a huge mansion.

The mansion looked as if it was carved out of the cliff itself that was located right behind the building. Settled in front of the mansion sat a smaller building that looked more modern in appearance as it was made out of the normal metal you saw quite a bit in the city. The three duelists exchanged glances before they turned the motors off in front of the smaller structure. Tanner and Boomer seemed to hold a silent conversation before they reached an agreement of some sort. Tanner took the lead and marched right in through the doors, with Boomer following, gently prompting the surprisingly timid Yusei. With another deep breath Yusei followed the elder men into the building.

Needless to say, none of them knew what to expect when they walked in, and that was a good thing seeing as if they had tried they never would have guessed. The walls were a pale blue with amethyst drapes, well, everywhere. The couches were an odd mix of lavender and a rich brown. And, in the very center, was a desk in pure white with lilac colored lace draped over it, as if daring people to miss it. As the trio approached the desk they were able to catch a glimpse of the woman stationed behind it. The woman had long blonde hair that fell to her waist in what reassembled curls. Her outfit was a bit outrageous, however. A very short skirt in lilac was matched with a lilac tank/vest/bustier thing that scared the approaching males just looking at it. What caught Yusei's attention was her face. From what he could see from his position behind the other two was a heart shaped face that looked as if it had seen more years than it showed. There were faint laugh lines that betrayed her serious expression and glaring eyes.

Tanner walked up to the desk first, making sure that Yusei was hidden from view. "We were told that this place works with abnormal pregnancies. Is that true?" He questioned bluntly, causing the woman to raise one blonde eyebrow before replying, "Maybe we do, maybe we don't. Depends on who's askin' cause hun, you don't look pregnant to me."

Needless to say, Tanner didn't take that response well. "Listen lady. We just want a simple yes or no answer," he growled. He probably would have said something else had Boomer not stepped up to his side and placed a hand on his arm, drawing his attention.

"Calm down, you're scaring him!" Was the curt reprimand. Tanner spun around so quickly that the lady only caught a small glance of black and gold hair along with a small frame. The rude spikey dude's whole demeanor seemed to change as he murmured something in an attempt to calm his companion. The companion, who was apparently male, murmured a response back, and it obviously wasn't something the other male wanted to hear.

Deciding to stop the argument just in case there really was a pregnant person there the woman cleared her throat loudly. The two known males' heads wiped around so fast that she was partially surprised that they didn't develop whiplash.

"Listen, I need to ask you a question before I can give you your 'simple yes or no' answer," At the attentive looks she was receiving the woman mentally prepared for the probable disbelief that would show on their faces. "If there is a pregnant person, have they had great interaction with the supernatural, or they themselves are considered supernatural?"

The two males exchanged wary glances before looking back. With a nod the brunette turned around and asked, "And how do we know it would be safe to admit any such thing?"

The lady had to snort at that. This one was clever. With a small smirk she leaned forward and said, "Well, if you must know I've had quite a bit of interaction with both magic and its users. In fact, I've had to have my mind fished out of an alternate realm more times then I really care to count. Does that help any?" She asked as she settled back in her large, fluffy chair, crossing her arms under her sizable cleavage. One more glance back and 'rude-dude' as she was having fun calling him turned toward her and replied, "I'd say that it was a bit of both."

With a nod she sat up straighter and said, "Well then, that changes everything. This facility deals with magical pregnancies that would otherwise be considered unnatural." At that she heard a muttered, "If this doesn't count as unnatural, I don't what does!" emerged from somewhere behind the two males. A small chuckle escaped her emotionless façade before it returned to her normal stoic state.

"I'm assuming that the pregnant person here is in fact a male?" She questioned, noticing the stiffening of the two males in front of her as they unconsciously tried to shield the one behind them. Waving a hand in the air she said, "Oh, don't be so anxious! It won't be the first, or in fact the hundredth, I've seen." Seeing the shocked looks on the men's faces she had to smirk. This was the reason that she'd agreed to this job.

The tall-dude (boy did she need to get some actual names!) nodded his head and replied, "Yes, the person in question is indeed a male." With a nod she turned around and grabbed a form to fill out. When she returned her attention to the assembled men she said, "Let's have a little meet and greet then and get the ball rolling."

Suddenly rude-dude stepped up and said, "Listen lady, how do we know that the moment we reveal our friend you won't go running to the media?" Her eyes narrowed before she mentally calmed herself. They had every reason to be suspicious, and these two seemed particularly protective of whoever they were guarding. With a stern look she vowed, "Nothing that I see will be reported to any outside source, or even in here but for medical reasons. Now, may I meet our potential parent?" She added a bit irritatedly.

Rude-dude seemed about ready to argue when a small, brown-gloved hand snaked around to rest lightly on his arm and a gentle, smooth baritone with a slight musical lilt whispered, "It's alright, Tanner. If we don't try them, who else is there?"

The blonde had to smirk at the irritated look on _Tanner's _face at being thwarted. However, that smirk was soon wiped right off her face as shock over took her as the person who the two had been protecting stepped out from behind his tall companions. With a bow the boy greeted her, saying, "Hello, miss. I'm Yusei Fudo and I am the pregnant one."

The lady would have stayed there in shock for probably an eternity if it hadn't for the fact that she noticed the poor teen was shaking so badly he looked like a leaf in a wind storm. A gentle expression crossed her face as she stood up and bowed, saying, "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Fudo."

The young man looked up with a small smile dancing around the corners of his lips before he said, "Please, call me Yusei. Mr. Fudo makes me think of my father."

Slightly shocked at both the request and the surprisingly gentle nature of the male, she merely nodded before saying, "I've got a few questions for you so we can fill out the paperwork." A nervous smile was her only response. The other two males seemed to sense Yusei's nervousness and scooted closer, the brunette lightly wrapped an arm around the teen's slender shoulders. That's when something seemed to hit her. Under the guise of searching for a pen she examined the teen. Sure, she knew what he looked like from TV, but something was wrong, very wrong with this picture. Yusei Fudo was always known for his strength in front of adversity, yet here he stood shaking so bad she was tempted to grab a chair and force him to sit in it before he fell. Another thing was that he was thin, unnaturally so. Sure, she couldn't see bones, but that was because he was so covered up. And that brought forth another worrisome point. It was the middle of June and the temperature were up in the hundreds, yet here he was bundled up like it was still winter. Oh yes, she had several questions. Time to see how to word things to get the answers to both the needed, and wanted, questions.

"Alright, first up, name, birthdate, parents' names, etc." The teen rattled off the information required and in rapid precision that relieved the blonde. Most people were reluctant to part with so much information all at once, but it seemed Mr. Fudo, no, Yusei, was different.

"Occupation?"

"Mechanic and pro-duelist."

"Now, what sort of magical interaction(s) have you encountered or are associated with?" At that the teen gained an odd look. "Yusei, is something the matter?" She questioned. Snapping out of his daze he shook his head and said, "Oh, no, not at all. Sorry for worrying you. I was just trying to think of where to start." At this the blonde had to raise another eyebrow. What was it with all the best duelists having to deal with a lot of magic? At that point he seemed to come to some sort of decisions and stepped closer to her desk, pulling down is right glove in the process. Holding out his arm to her she came face to face with a crimson marking on his arm.

"I'm the head of the Signers, loyal servants to the Crimson Dragon who could probably be considered a god. I've fought and defeated the Dark Signers and their individual gods, as well as the King of the Netherworld. I have battled against Yiliaster as well as its three emperors and Z-One. I think that's all the basics," he explained to the slightly stunned woman. In her shocked state all she could do was look at the crimson birthmark, thinking, "_I should be used to this kind of stuff by now!" _ However, she noticed something odd on the pale arm. There were dark splotches scattered around the teen's forearm, as well as what looked like the edge of a blotchy band around his wrist, still partially covered by the glove. Shaking her head and filing that information away for later as he pulled back up his glove she bent over and began writing the information down, having him reiterate certain points and explain a couple facts. Some facts made her very glad she was retired from the dueling circuits, well, the legal ones that is.

Looking up once more she asked the final question, "Who the baby's father?" She wasn't expecting Yusei's reaction. The poor teen went even paler then she had thought humanly possible and slowly backed away, a muffled whine escaping his throat. His two companions quickly grabbed him and began to try to sooth the obviously terrified boy. Standing up and walking around the desk the blonde asked, "Is he alright?" All that got her was a very nasty glare from Rude-Dude. The other was still busy soothing the startled teen, but she could still hear fragments such as, "You'll have to tell someone eventually," and "They aren't here, no one can hurt you." Eyes narrowing, the blonde began connecting the dots. The words, the bruises, the actions of a once strong teen, she'd seen this before. However, the thought that such a thing could have happened to the gentle teen, a hero for many, was simply unheard of.

Walking forward she asked in a soft voice, "We're you raped?" At the tears slowly filling those crystal eyes and the way he was unable to meet her glance was answer enough. "Oh, you poor thing!" She exclaimed before swooping in and hugging the poor teen, leaving the other two men to wonder how she'd managed to do that.

Rocking the teen back and forth, she couldn't help but remember that this wasn't the first time that she'd comforted a pregnant male teen after being raped. Looking down she asked softly, "How long?"

Not looking up he replied, "Three weeks." At that she couldn't help let out a startled sound, causing Yusei to look up in confusion.

"How on earth did you find out so durn quick? The last one didn't know till they were four months along!" She exclaimed, truly shocked. A dry chuckle escaped his lips as he said, "Having a psychic friend who enjoys springing surprises helps." At that the blonde could only stare at the captured teen in her arms. "Well lucky you!" she exclaimed before giving the small teen another hug, noticing his small wince as she did so, and getting slightly worried. Releasing her prisoner the lady stepped back and, after passing said teen back over to the two males, headed to the desk, putting special marks here and there as well as filling out the rest of the information from listening to the group.

Turning back around she looked at the two males and said, "Listen hun's, it's been nice trying to talk to you without a name, but I kinda need it to finish this up. Just your first or last will do."

"Tanner."

"Boomer."

"And your relation to Yusei?"

"We're his friends," was the simple response. Many people might not have accepted something quite so simple, but seeing who her housemates were, it wasn't that big a deal.

"May we have a name by which to call you?" Inquired Yusei politely, making her want to glomp him. However, she curbed her fan girl hormones in favor of getting ready to enjoy their reactions.

"Of course you can hun. I'm Mai Valentine, but you can call me Mai!"

**Magician:** *dancing around room singing* I got my bow~! I got my bow~!

**Yusei:** *face palms* Why me?

**Magician:** *glomps* Because you would look soooo cute!

**Yusei:** *sigh* Why do I even bother trying to make sense of you?

**Magician:** Dunno. You'd think you'd know by now, that I have no sense!

**Yusei:** *nodding*

**Magician:** *sticks tongue out*

**Mai:** Can't you two behave?

**Magician:** Hiya, Mai! You know we can't. *holds out Yusei* Want a plushy?

**Mai:** *squeals* Yes! *grabs the poor teen*

**Yusei:** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M NOT A PLUSY!

**Magician:** *exchanging amused looks with Mai* Mood swings, gotta love them!

**Mai:** *nodding head as hugs Yusei tighter*

**Yusei:** PLEASE REVIEW AND SAVE ME FROM THESE CRAZY WOMEN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Here we go, next chappie! Time for us to introduce three of our old favorites! *wink* Oh, and a HUGE thank you to the awsome Sakura-San for another masterpiece that you will find out about later in the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Why do we have to do these things again? Oh, right, copyright. Anyways, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's, though I really wish I did!

**Chapter Six: Magical Meetings**

"Hold it right there! There is no way you're Mai Valentine!" Exclaimed Tanner in disbelief. Rolling her eyes Mai was about to retort with one of her infamous snippy comebacks when Yusei murmured, "There is one way. Magic." At this he looked up into her eyes, gaining a smile from the immortal.

"Very good! Of course it's because of magic that I'm still alive and kicking. I'm not the only one either. You'd be surprised at just how many of my generation got either immortality or partial immortality. We got kicked with so much magic that bits and pieces started sticking and here we are," Mai explained with a small chuckle. Oh, the good old days. Suddenly getting serious once more, Mai said, "You can't tell anyone else about this unless you've had special permission, alright."

The three nodded their heads in understanding as Yusei laid a hand over his middle with a smile, reminding her that he too had something to protect. Grabbing the documents she'd just filled out she began walking down a long hallway, calling back over her, "If you actually want some help you might want to follow me!"

The trio exchanged looks before speed walking their way to catch up with her. Rounding a corner they had to make a rather abrupt stop as Mai motioned for them to remain where they were. Without even knocking, something they heard the person inside point out, she marched in, closing the door behind her. Several minutes later the door was flung open as she said, "Well, get on in here! The boss will see ya!" Stepping to the side she had to chuckle as the three did the same maneuver that they had when entering the building, with Tanner in the front, Boomer next, and little Yusei last. Boy were they protective of the teen, though who could blame them? It looked like one stiff breeze would blow the poor boy over! A glance behind her at the man behind the desk made a small smirk cross her face. This was going to be so fun, for her!

Yusei couldn't help but release a small sigh as Tanner and Boomer moved in front of him once more. He loved his friends, but they were a little on the overprotective side. Shooting a small, nervous smile at Mai (the Mai!) Yusei got a wink in return, easing his nerves a bit. The gentle hand she placed on his back as she closed the door behind them helped as well.

"Well, well, well. A new patient," a cold voice murmured from somewhere in front of Yusei's 'guardians.' "It's been quite a while sense a new patient walked in. The last one had to be carried in, he was so close to birth."

A small snort was heard from Mai as she leaned around Yusei and said in a loud voice, "Well what do ya know, Mr. Ice-In-His-Pants actually made a joke!" With that she slid around Yusei gently before roughly pushing apart Boomer and Tanner so that she could slip through to reach the desk that was revealed. Once there she announced, clearly enjoying herself, "Let me introduce you to our wealthy benefactor, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Rear, the mighty Seto Kaiba."

There was dead silence before the icy voice was heard once more. "Miss Valentine, at least _try _to restrain yourself."

"No way honey, this is the most fun I've had in a long time!" Was her cheeky reply. A groan was heard from the figure in the high back chair as it swiveled around, revealing the tall, imposing figure of none other than the Seto Kaiba, practical owner of Neo Domino and half of the world. Dressed in a white suit with a blue tie that matched his icy sapphire eyes, brunette hair cut in his signature style with the only difference being the fact that now it long and came down to what would be his knees had he been standing, he was a terrifying sight, and one that caused Yusei's guardians to suddenly close the gap Mai had created, hiding Yusei from view once more. With a snort Kaiba leaned back in his chair, saying as he did so, "I already know that Mr. Fudo is the one you are hiding, so if you wouldn't mind, it is he I need to speak with." One eyebrow was raised as he watched the two males in front of his desk exchange wary glances at the request made by the man-who-looked-like-a-teenager.

Suddenly the two seemed to calm down instantaneously as a surprisingly gentle voice murmured, "It's alright, he won't hurt me." Kaiba didn't miss the muttered, "He'd better not," from Mai, or the slight glare she sent his way. As always he remained emotionless, but when the teen was revealed Kaiba would later congratulate himself on only showing slight surprise at the youth's appearance, and not the jaw-dropping shock he felt. In a daze he noticed out of the corner of his eye the gentle smile Mai sent the beauty that had just walked out from between the two rough looking individuals.

Yusei Fudo was beautiful, pure and simple. What pale skin that was shown had a slight golden tint to it, giving him an almost glowing appearance. Black and gold spiked hair seemed to shine with a luster all its own, framing a lovely face. Large cerulean eyes seemed to gaze straight into your soul with just one look. Yet, they contained a trace of fear and pain in their almost glowing depths. Pink lips slightly parted in breath looked as if he was about to say something. A golden marker along his cheek was the only flaw, and yet it only seemed to add to the sense of allure the teen was giving off. Long legs that seemed to go on for miles were showed off to innocent perfection in those almost skintight jeans. A muscled torso was hinted at under the tight tank. To delicately built to be called handsome, even with the obvious muscle build, Yusei Fudo was a truly beautiful, alluring creature that you just wanted to scoop up and protect. How anyone could think to hurt the little beauty was unimaginable to him.

Taking a closer look at the teen he began to pick out the points that Mai had mentioned to him. On the far too thin side, the fragile teen looked as if he would break at any second. Also according to Mai there were bruises littering his arms, and they would bet more covered his lithe frame from the knowledge of the method of conception. Mai had also pointed out that something seemed to be wrong with his back…. Kaiba knew he would make sure to look into this thoroughly. He might not have much information, but he knew this. He wanted the boy to stay, and what Seto Kaiba wanted, he always got.

Said boy walked a few steps closer until he was but a foot away from the desk before making a small bow, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kaiba. As you know, I'm Yusei Fudo."

Kaiba snapped out of his daze at the softly spoken words before, to the surprise of Mai, standing up as well, returning the bow, long hair swishing around him, and greeted, "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Fudo."

Straightening up the teen rewarded Kaiba with a tiny smile before replying, "Please, call me Yusei." With a nod at the teen Kaiba motioned with a wave of his hand at one of the multiple chairs situated in front of his desk, indicating for Yusei to sit down. With a grateful smile the youngling did so, the tall brunette guardian standing a little behind while the blue-haired one leaned against the wall beside the door. Sitting down himself Kaiba shot a small glare at the blonde woman leaning on his desk, only to be rewarded with a smirk.

With a sigh Kaiba turned to the teen and began, "Alright Yusei, first up we need to discuss..." At this point Kaiba was interrupted, **very **loudly.

"SETO!" A pissed off voice yelled as a small, spikey haired male threw open the door and, ignoring everyone else in the room, stalked over to a currently shrinking in his seat Seto Kaiba.

The small male slammed his hands on the desk in front of Kaiba and, with narrowed amethyst eyes, began, "So help me Seto, if you do not tell that dragon of yours to quit sticking her snout in other people's business I will personally turn you into a muzzle and attach you to her! DO I make myself clear?"

Looking into enraged violet eyes and seeing the determination in his eyes, Seto knew he was serious too. With a sigh he said, "I've tried, but Kisera just won't listen," Narrowing his own eyes a small smirk crossed his lips as a wicked way of playing this game popped in his mind.

With the smirk still in place he said, "In fact, she's almost as stubborn as those Magicians of yours when it comes to not listening to advice, and interrupting things they shouldn't." That momentarily shut the tri-color haired male leaning on his desk up, his eyes widening past his normal large size, before a smirk appeared. Just as he was about to reply and continue the game Mai interrupted, saying, "You two can settle this in the bedroom later, alright? Right now you're being rude to our guests."

Eyes widening the two eyed the blonde before the smaller male turned around, noticing for the first time the other three people in the room. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry about that! Let me introduce myself. I'm Yugi Mutou, though you can call me Yugi!" He finished with a small bow, ignoring the shocked looks on the others' faces.

A small smile crossed the sitting teen before he stood up and bowed, replying, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Yusei Fudo, though please call me Yusei."

One of Yugi's eyebrows rose on its own accord in surprise as he asked, "Now what brings you to our clinic Yusei?" At that a wan smile appeared on the turbo duelist's face. As he was about to answer Kaiba had handed over to Yugi the paperwork that Mai had filled out. Scanning over it little Yugi was shocked. How could someone do such a thing to the gentle hero in front of him? With a cry of, "Oh, you poor dear," Yugi had flung himself at the younger duel king and caught him a big hug, being careful to not hurt the younger's back. Said younger duelist staggered back before catching his balance and giving a small, grateful squeeze in return.

Letting the pregnant teen go and motioning for him to sit back down Yugi hopped up on the other side of Seto's desk, prompting a grumbled, "Why do we even bother with all the damn chairs if my desk is just going to end up a seat every damn time!" With that Yugi couldn't help giggling, easing some of the tension emerging from the two guardians.

Looking up at the ceiling Kaiba asked, "Anyone else, or can we get this thing going?" A small glare at his rival punctuated this statement, gaining another giggle and a continuing wave. With a sigh Kaiba turned to his guests and said, "Alright, back to what I was saying. What is it exactly that you came here looking for?"

With a sigh Yusei looked down, wincing slightly as the pain began anew and placing a hand over his middle, hoping that they would just think it was to help elaborate his reasoning. Glancing up through his long bangs he replied, "I guess I really came looking for answers, and the need to know that I wasn't a freak."

Frowning at the wince Kaiba reassured, "You're not a freak at all. In fact we currently have three pregnant males living here with us at the moment." A dry chuckle, rusty from disuse, emerged at the wide-eyed stare he received from not only Yusei but his companions as well.

Yugi couldn't help but be shocked at the chuckle, but a small smile crossed his face, lighting up his eyes. Maybe the younger duelist would be a good thing for Seto. However, something was worrying him. After exchanging a glance with Mai and realizing he hadn't been the only one to notice something. He nodded at the only woman in the room, knowing that of the group she would most likely be the one to get an honest answer from the teen.

Hopping off the desk Mai made her way to the teen, noticing the slightly curved-in shoulders. Kneeling down in front of him she asked gently, "Yusei, sweetie, is something wrong?" Looking up at the softly asked question Yusei nibbled his bottom lip, worried about answering. Suddenly a hand landed on his should and the reassuring voice of Boomer reminded him, "This is the real reason you were so anxious to find help, remember? Are you going to risk your baby just because you're scared?" With a slightly helpless look over his shoulder he let out a sigh before turning back to the three pairs of eyes, violet, amethyst, and sapphire, gazing at him in poorly concealed worry.

Nodding his head, tears began to fill his cerulean eyes as he choked out, "I think something's wrong with my baby!" Wrapping his arms around his middle he closed his eyes, tears falling down his beautiful face. Tanner and Boomer were there in a flash, kneeling on either side of the chair and attempting to soothe the distressed teen.

Exchanging worried looks the three immortals came to a silent agreement. Standing up, Seto rounded his desk while Yugi jumped off it. They too knelt down, one on either side of Mai. Reaching out it was the normally stoic Kaiba who slid a hand under the teens chin and gently asked, "Yusei, look at me, please?" Surprised at the gentleness displayed in the normally chilly elder Yusei did as asked, meeting the eyes of Seto Kaiba. To his surprise they were actually glowing slightly, a soothing blue radiating from their icy depths.

"May we call our healer to come a give you a brief check-up? He can tell you what's going on." Questioned Yugi, drawing attention to his slightly glowing eyes as well. After a deep breath Yusei managed to choke out, "Please."

With a nod Yugi closed his eyes and a look of utter concentration crossed his face. Opening his eyes once more he murmured, "Ry's on his way."

Yusei's only response was to nod back, terrified at what the healer might say. Noticing his fear Mai decided to try to ease up the tension by letting out a huge sigh. When Yusei's eyes snapped up to hers she rolled her own and muttered, "Don't tell me they're doing one of their creepy glowing eye things again!"

A small chuckle escaped Yusei's lips as he relaxed a bit. Suddenly there was a light tapping on the door. Looking up in relief Yugi explained, "That's Ryou," as he walked over to the door, allowing a snowy-haired, obviously pregnant male to enter the room. Said male walked over to the other pregnant teen before greeting in a soft British accent, "Hello, I hope you don't mind if I don't try to bow," chuckle the doe-eyed male as he placed a hand over his large stomach. "My name is Ryou Bakura, but please call me Ryou, or Ry for short. I'm the healer."

Smiling, Yusei attempted to stand but several hand pushed him right back down. With a roll of his eyes he returned the greeting, "I won't mind if you don't. And I'm very pleased to meet you, I'm Yusei Fudo, but you can call me Yusei."

Nodding with a gentle smile at Yusei, one that turned into a fierce glare as he made a shoeing motion with his hands at the people clustered around Yusei's chair, Ryou said as he did so, "Move it, people. How can I check up on my patient and his baby if you're all clustered around him, hum?"

With several muttered complaints the group did so, albeit rather reluctantly. Settling down if front of the fragile teen, Ryou murmured, "Just relax, you shouldn't feel a thing."

With a nod and a deep breath Yusei complied with the healer's order, gasping slightly as the other pregnant male placed his hands over Yusei's middle. It was a bit disconcerting, yet actually rather comforting. Suddenly he felt warmth seep into his stomach from the place where the other male's hands were. The magic, for that was surely what it had to be, seemed to explore the inside of his stomach, searching for something, pausing momentarily on the area that corresponded with the scar on his abdomen from his crash after his duel with Dark Signer Kiryu for the first time. It seemed to suddenly pool low in his abdomen, churning into an odd feeling. With a cry, he suddenly wrenched back, feeing a sharp stab of pain. From the look on the healer's face as he clutched his head, he had felt it too.

Yusei curled in on himself as is friends rushed closer, bombarding him with questions that Yusei didn't have the strength to answer. Through narrow slits in his eyes he saw the others in the room doing the same with their healer. After several moments the pain had eased enough that he cautiously uncurled, wincing at the twinges he felt still. Apparently the healer was on the same page as he waved his concerned friends aside. Looking Yusei in the eyes he murmured, "You've been hiding something, haven't you?" Looking up all the younger could do was whimper in fear. At the questioning glances he was getting, some of them very hostile, *cough, Tanner and Boomer, cough* Ryou explained, "There's a lot more magic in his body then what should be. It's oddly familiar, almost like…" Ryou trailed off before turning back the trembling teen, his gaze softer then it has ever been.

"You poor child. You're not human, or at least not fully human, are you? And you've been denying your very nature for so long you've practically forgotten about it, am I correct?"

Eyes unnaturally wide all Yusei could think of was that it was impossible. Never before had anyone guessed. He'd always been so careful to hide what he was, from his very birth even. His trembling was becoming so violent that the chair was shaking as well. Tears poured from his eyes as he curled up, trying to hide from the healer's word. Burying his head in his knees he missed the shocked, then compassionate looks that crossed his companions' faces. Suddenly two warm sets of arms were wrapped around him as Tanner and Boomer held him, reassuring him that, even if he turned out to be the Crimson Dragon itself then they would still be his friends. Looking up he couldn't help but throw his arms around both of them in a tight hug. How could he ever repay the two?

Once he calmed down enough to uncurl he looked up at the assembled people, all looking at him worriedly. He'd begun nibbling on his already slightly swollen bottom lip when a finger was pressed against it. A pair of doe-eyes met his as slight warmth spiraled through his bruised lip, easing the pain and healing it as the healer murmured, "You can trust us, Little Star, you don't have to be afraid any longer. Tell us, show us, be your true self for once. If you can't trust a group of immortals, guardians of another realm filled with creatures of both the darkest nightmares and sweetest dreams, who can you?"

Yusei's eyes teared up as he choked out, "But they said that no one would accept me, that I was unnatural, that I was a freak."

Suddenly the gentle healer's eyes hardened as his face seemed to shift to an almost elven perfection, while an inhuman growl reverberated around the room, emanating from, of all people, Seto. Yugi's eyes had begun glowing a bright amethyst as a strange glowing symbol in the same color of his eyes began to form on his forehead. As he moved closer Yusei was able to make out a very familiar image. The glowing symbol was that of the spellcasters double circle and star, with the mystical symbols inside the circles. (A/N: Think the Seal of Oricalcus in a pretty shining amethyst.) Mai too seemed to give off a magical aura of some sort as a faint sense of double vision occurred. It was almost as if an Amazoness Warrior was standing there in front of him.  
>As Kaiba stepped in front of him two giant white dragon wings burst free from his back, causing Boomer and Tanner to jump back in fright while Yusei could only stare, entranced at the sheer power being produced in front of him.<p>

"Listen to me," growled Kaiba, "You are _not _unnatural, you are _not _a freak! No matter what you are we will accept you for being you. Whoever told you such a horrible thing was sadly mistaken on that fact. Be who you are supposed to be, not who you think people want to see!"

Looking around Yusei allowed a small, sliver of hope to fill him that just maybe they would accept his true form. With a deep breath he stood up and, gathering his bag from where he'd dropped it, began rummaging around inside it until he found what he had been looking for. Pulling out a slender silver box, decorated with ornate swirling vine patterns and shooting stars that seemed to actually move, Yusei dropped the bag and slowly opened the box. With one last look at he assembled group in front of him he reached in and pulled out some sort of necklace that he quickly wrapped around his slender neck. A loud click was heard and then it happened.

Yusei suddenly seemed to glow, a bright, silver light burst forth from his body as, right below his feet, the spellcaster symbol took form and he murmured, "As you wish." Then his lithe body was enveloped in the swirling lights.

When the lights died down a figure took form. Gasps reverberated around the room as they saw, for the very first time, Yusei's true form, the form that he had never before shown another being.

There, standing before them, was a creature of pure, glowing beauty. Large white wings, tipped in a mix of silver and pale blue, flexed as Yusei turned to fully face them.

"Well, what do you think?"

**Magician:** Yes, what do you think? Please let me know! I love hearing comments! And please don't kill me for the mini-breakdown!

**Yusei:** *muttering* How did he know!

**Magician:** *sigh* A little thing called magic, something you're about to get very used to.

**Yusei:** *whimpers*

**Magician:** *goes to glomp before remembering what Sakura-san advised* May I hug you?

**Yusei: ***shocked but happy* Yes please!

**Magician:** *hugs pregnant teen, but careful of both his tummy and his wings* See, I learn!

**Yusei:** *happily* Yes, you do! I love hugs :)

**Magician:** *giggles like the fan girl that she is* I love hugging you!

**Yusei:** Well, I suppose we had best ask the readers to review so that we can get an update next week, and find out what my true form is, right?

**Magician:** Yep! So, PLEASE REVIEW so that I update and we learn just what exactly Yusei is! Till next time!

**Yusei:** *waves timidly* Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad about the positive response to last chapter, and thank you for not killing me! I seriously thought you might ^-^; I really like how you all seemed to enjoy the random character intros. Thanks again and here's the next chappie, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I really hate these things, they're so depressing. Ah well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, DM, or GX, though I wish I did!

**Chapter Seven: Lost Hope? Maybe Not**

All the group could do was stand there in shock. When they had asked him to show them his true form, they certainly didn't expect this. If Yusei was beautiful before, he was stunning now. An image of perfection and grace stood before them.

At that silence that met his transformation, Yusei began to lose hope. He'd known that no one would be able to accept this, it was just too different. Tears began to fill his eyes and overflow as he bowed his head in defeat. He really was a freak, an abnormality that shouldn't even exist. He should never have gotten his hopes up. It just hurt so badly though, knowing that even a group of immortals, his idols, couldn't even accept this. As for his friends, well, it ripped his heart apart to think of them. He gave up and crumpled to the floor, right in the center of the silver spellcaster symbol still glowing there. All Yusei could think was, "_I really am a monster!"_

When Yusei collapsed it snapped everyone out of their shock-induced dazes. Faster than you could say 'dragon' Seto raced to the youngling, but was blocked by the spellcaster symbol glowing on the floor. Growling he turned to Yugi and said, "This is your area of experience. You're a spellcaster, get rid of it!"

Yugi had to roll his eyes at the winged human's commanding tone before stepping forward and, raising his hands, muttered several nonsensical words under his breath in rapid procession. Suddenly his hands began to glow a bright amethyst, as did his eyes, right before a larger spellcircle in a matching shade of amethyst appeared around the other, slowly shrinking and overpowering the silver one. Weak from suppression and disuse it didn't last long before shattering, causing the small one that it once held in its midst to look up shocked, revealing the tears that were still slipping down his face.

Seto was by the tiny male's side in an instant, shocking the poor teen. In a surprising show of gentleness he pulled the spellcaster closer and wrapped his large dragon wings around the frail body, holding him close as Seto ran a soothing hand through the longer locks.

"Hush now, little star, don't cry," cooed the normally stoic Kaiba as he tried to comfort the sobbing teen. All the while Ryou was trying to figure out what was troubling the small one so. Suddenly a piece of their earlier conversation flashed through his mind.

_Flashback_

"_You've been hiding something, haven't you?" Looking up all the younger could do was whimper in fear. At the questioning glances he was getting, some of them very hostile, Ryou explained, "There's a lot more magic in his body then what should be. It's oddly familiar, almost like…" Ryou trailed off before turning back the trembling teen, his gaze softer then it has ever been. _

"_You poor child. You're not human, or at least not fully human, are you? And you've been denying your very nature for so long you've practically forgotten about it, am I correct?"_

_Eyes unnaturally wide all Yusei could think of was that it was impossible. Never before had anyone guessed. He'd always been so careful to hide what he was, from his very birth even. His trembling was becoming so violent that the chair was shaking as well. Tears poured from his eyes as he curled up, trying to hide from the healer's word. Burying his head in his knees he missed the shocked, then compassionate looks that crossed his companions' faces. Suddenly two warm sets of arms were wrapped around him as Tanner and Boomer held him, reassuring him that, even if he turned out to be the Crimson Dragon itself then they would still be his friends. Looking up he couldn't help but throw his arms around both of them in a tight hug. How could he ever repay the two?_

_Once he calmed down enough to uncurl he looked up at the assembled people, all looking at him worriedly. He'd begun nibbling on his already slightly swollen bottom lip when a finger was pressed against it. A pair of doe-eyes met his as slight warmth spiraled through his bruised lip, easing the pain and healing it as the healer murmured, "You can trust us, Little Star, you don't have to be afraid any longer. Tell us, show us, be your true self for once. If you can't trust a group of immortals, guardians of another realm filled with creatures of both the darkest nightmares and sweetest dreams, who can you?"_

_Yusei's eyes tiered up as he choked out, "But they said that no one would accept me, that I was unnatural, that I was a freak."_

_Flashback End_

Suddenly Ryou's attention flashed back to the pregnant teen, finally understanding the situation. Gliding forward he slid past Yugi, who was still glowing as he protected Kaiba from any residue spells, and approached the two winged creatures.

"Little Star," he began grabbing not only Yusei's attention but that of the whole room as well. A soft look entered his eyes as he continued, "You're not a freak, or a monster, not to us. I'm terribly sorry if that's what it seemed like we felt, but we were just shocked at your appearance. I think I can speak for everyone in here when I say that you are stunningly beautiful."

Yusei blushed lightly as he looked around the room, seeing the nods as others agreed. He slowly calmed down as the words actually registered, though slight disbelief still remained.

Sensing that the gentle teen wouldn't believe outright, Mai decided to matters into her own hands as she showed the little one the truth. She was going to have so much fun with this!

A loud wolf whistle reverberated around the room as Mai slowly stalked towards the unsuspecting teen. With a lunge she pulled the poor teen out of Kaiba's grasp and held him straight out in front of her as she ran her eyes up and down his rather exposed body. She let lose another whistle as her gaze focused on his long, well displayed legs. Looking up she licked her lips as Yusei went about ten shades of red. "Yusei, you have no clue how lucky you are that I've been claimed and am completely loyal to 'em, elsewise I just might claim you for myself, cause Hun, you look positively scrumptious!"

By this point, Yusei's face was doing a good impersonation of a tomato. However, his face wasn't the only thing glowing. The more embarrassed he got, the brighter the silver glow that surrounded his entire body shinned.

Mai went back to giving a long look over all the changes that had occurred. Yusei's crab-like spikes remained, however the batch had grown longer as well as the hair that previously ended at the nape of his neck had grown until it reached the small of his back. Random gold streaks could be seen throughout the dark locks. From his back sprouted two large, feathered wings that came down to about mid-calf and were tipped in the purest silver and a shimmery pale blue. Random gold feathers were inspersed here and there, making his wings continually shimmer. Yusei's outfit, however, was what took the greatest change.

Long white gloves covered his arms all the way to mid-bicep, ending in a point, and were buckled in place by two straps of dark blue that wrapped around his biceps and buckled, with the small remainder of the strap standing out, rather like Kaiba's old getup, now that Mai thought about it. One of them was wrapped around the glove itself while the other was wrapped around skin a little ways up. Three silver bands wrapped around each forearm. A vest of pure white hugged his lean body and ended right under his rib cage, a band of pale blue trimming it and crisscrossing his stomach in an 'x' pattern. Ribbons of dark blue crisscrossed the vest, keeping it closed. Wrapped low on his hips, was a sash of the dark blue that faded to bright silver, holding up a kilt of shinning white trimmed in the pale blue that ended a little above mid-thigh. Wrapped around his hips, over the kilt and falling to the floor, was a billowing wrap of white that was slit right up the middle and revealed the mini-kilt. White, inch heeled boots came up to a little past his knees and ended in a point similar to the gloves. At mid-thigh was a pair of buckled straps of the dark blue, just like what was wrapped around his upper arms. To top of the outfit was a golden broach sporting a winged star with a dark blue gem in the center. Wrapping around Yusei's shoulders and trailing down his arms was a white sash that faded in the pale blue. Around his slim neck was wrapped a silver, filigree choker that formed a single band with a miniature star that seemed to bob around his throat like a comet. Two small gems, one a bright crimson, the other a deep blue, were set off center on both sides. All together he was a picture of beauty and would probably drive straight guys to become gay, and turn any woman into a screaming fan girl.

(**A/N**: The gloves, boots, and stomach cross-ribbon is based off the Sailor Starlights, which I don't own, again.)

Mai couldn't restrain herself any longer and glomped the embarrassed teen, squealing in joy as she mushed the little one's face into her ample bosom, earning a squirming Yusei as he tried to escape. Around the room her friends face palmed, embarrassed themselves at her behavior, and feeling sorry for the youngling. Yugi couldn't help but sigh as he began sympathizing with the delicate teen having been the victim many times before. Ryou too sighed, knowing just how tight her hugs were and hoping she didn't break his patient. Yusei's friends, however, burst out laughing, causing said teen to glare at them with the one eye he'd managed to free. No matter how relieved he was that he was accepted, this _hurt _and was completely embarrassing!

Sometimes, he really had to wonder, _why him?_

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it doesn't tell what Yusei is, but I really wanted to show the bonding and explain the change.

**Yusei:** Did you have to make Mai glomp me though?

**Magician:** I have no control over Mai, haven't you realized that by now?

**Yusei: ***sighing* Good point.

**Magician:** And look on the bright side, they do accept you, see! You aren't a freak!

**Yusei:** *looking down and fiddling with a feather* I guess so…

**Magician:** *shaking head sadly* We have _got_ to work on your self-confidence.

**Yusei:** *blushing* Can we just close this chapter up, so that way we can finally find out what I am?

**Magician:** *deep sigh* I guess… And you're really obvious at conversation changes.

**Yusei:** Please Review! That way we both find out what I am and what it has to do with my baby!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I feel like crud, but hopefully this isn't. Sorry if you reviewed and I didn't reply last time, I really just didn't feel like it, though I will reply this time! Enjoy anyways! I know I did, seeing as we finally get some Rivalshipping going!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's, unfortunately!

Chapter Eight: Answers and Questions

After prying poor, squished Yusei away from a complaining Mai about taking away her plushy, Yusei was pulled into a seat, sort of. He was currently sitting in Tanner's lap with the larger man's strong arms wrapped around Yusei's tiny, exposed waist. However, that brought up more questions. With the way the outfit was cut it revealed quite a lot of skin, and even more bruises. Those questions would have to be answered a little later. First off, time to find out what Yusei was, and what it had to do with his problems.

Yusei had to chuckle, even knowing what was coming, as Seto's desk once more was turned into chairs. Mai was still leaning on one end. However the Healer, Ryou, was resting against the other corner. At the odd looks he explained, rubbing a hand behind his head in a familiar expression of embarrassment, "My baby's stretching a lot today, and I've learnt the hard way that sitting down when that happens is a _very _bad idea!" That left Yugi. Not wanting to sit in a chair he jumped up and sat in the center of the desk, blocking Kaiba's view in the process. A small smirk crossed Yugi's normally innocent features as a growl was heard from the direction of said dragon-human. With a roll of their eyes at their guests Ryou and Mai held up a hand, counting down the seconds before Kaiba lost it.

Three seconds later and Yugi had a large pair of hands wrapped around his small waist as he was lifted up and roughly deposited in the lap of none other than Kaiba as low growls were heard. Seto wrapped his arms securely around his rival's waist as he rested his chin on Yugi's head, making Yugi's normally spikey, yet controlled, hair go crazy as it was squished. Neither seemed to mind though, which shocked the three new comers. At the surprised looks Seto growled out, "Mine!" As he buried his nose in the diminutive duelist's hair. Yugi rolled his eyes fondly before explaining, "Seto and I are a mated pair. Surprising, but we've come to love each other, even if he is a stick-up-the-rear most days." Next thing Yugi knew he was being kissed breathless right there in front of everyone as Seto stated his claim, dragon instincts running rampant. When the two broke for air Yugi reached up and ran a hand through his mate's hair, still a bit dazed. "Calm down, Dragon," he stated fondly, bringing Kaiba back to his senses, though a suspicious smirk remained on his face.

Ryou rolled his eyes once more before complaining dramatically, "And we live with these two!" Mai had to snort at that. Looking over at the pregnant teen she asked wryly, "And this differs from you and the nut case how?" Blushing Ryou ducked his head in embarrassment as Mai began laughing once more. Exchanging amused glances the three new comers couldn't help but feel warmth spread throughout them at being included in the comradie between the odd bunch of immortals. However, Boomer suddenly became serious, knowing that questions needed to be asked, and answered.

"Listen, as fun as this is we need some answers. Why does whatever Yusei really is have to do with his baby?" That statement brought everyone's attention to Ryou. With a sigh he explained, "Yusei's baby was pretty much conceived due to magic. With so much of it running through his veins it has altered his body. However, it's because that baby comes from magic that Yusei's true form comes in to play. Since Yusei's been suppressing his true nature, and for what appears all his life," at this he paused and looked at Yusei, who nodded in affirmation at the assumption. Sadness flashed through the eyes of the gathered immortals as thoughts of just how many of their fellow magical creatures were suffering, just like Yusei, and being led to believe they were unnatural, when in fact they were a natural part of the order of things. Shaking his head to clear it Ryou continued, "As I was saying, since Yusei was suppressing his nature the baby wasn't getting enough magic to sustain it. Coupled with the obvious lack of food," several people glared at Yusei at this, worried about that and causing him to shrink back into the hold Tanner had on his waist.

"That is something we are going to have to fix, Yusei," Seto said, glare still in place. Ryou shot Kaiba an agreeing look before continuing, "The baby was being deprived of too many vital necessities that it began to try to draw magic and nutrients from all of Yusei's body, hence the pain." Yusei bowed his head before murmuring, "So since I've been ignoring myself, my baby suffered." Tanner, feeling a wet drop hit his hand, gently stroked a nearby wing, attempting to soothe the poor teen.

With a soft look Yugi said, "It's not your fault. Several others who have come here have suffered some of the same problems." At the shocked look that garnered, Kaiba had to growl out, "These mortals now of days are so foolish. Why, back in Ancient times, magic and its people were revered to as gods, not taught to think of themselves as monsters and hide away! Our people are dying, and we can't do anything to stop it!"

Looking over his shoulder Yugi placed a hand over the ones clenched together over his waist and murmured, "You're wrong. We can, and are, doing something. Magical creatures are being drawn to this place, and the other safe houses we've set up all around the world. We have immortals stationed on every continent. All are on the lookout for those who need us. It's not much, but it is something."

A heavy silence filled the room before Mai once more decided to play the mood lightener and snorted, flashing a smirk at Kaiba. She always loved picking at him. "Watch out, big boy. For a minute there you sounded almost nostalgic. Is someone finally accepting the fact that they are an ancient Egyptian priest from the court of the Nameless Pharaoh at long last?"

Ryou almost fell off the desk laughing at the shocked look on Kaiba's face. Yugi wasn't much better, and would have had it not been for Seto's hands around his waist. Kaiba growled and bit at the side of his laughing mate's neck, causing him to moan before catching himself and whapping his obviously horny mate, if the hard thing currently pressing against his rear was any indication. He'd forgotten that when Seto got thwarted he got horney. After all, it had been quite a while since their tournament days. Yugi couldn't help but be a bit relieved though, since every damn time he beat Seto he'd end up limping to his next duel. Not an easy thing to explain to your friends, since at that point they had been keeping their relationship secret. They had, in all actuality, been together since Duelist Kingdom. _Poor mou hitori no boku, taking the brunt of Seto's frustration. _Seto once explained that the whole reason he'd been so against believing the stuff about Ancient Egypt was that meant that, if they'd met back in the old days, they'd have been kept apart, just like today, and all because of 'a damn pharaoh who kept getting in trouble.' Yeah, his mate had really disliked the Pharaoh. Snapping back to present day Yugi smirked before turning his attention back to their guests.

Getting serious once more Yugi motioned for Ryou to continue. With a nod in his friends direction he said, "Now, I need to know exactly what/who you are so I can find a way to help you. Will you tell us?" He questioned.

Yusei was truthfully terrified, but at a gentle squeeze from Tanner and a reassuring smile from Boomer he began, "Well, my father was human as far as I know. I'll ask him the next time I talk with him. As for as my…" Yusei was abruptly interrupted by Boomer as he turned, shocked, to the little one. "Whoa, wait there a minute. I thought your father died when Zero Reverse happened. He was inside the complex and tried to stop it, remember?" He stated, thinking his friend had finally cracked after all this time. From the looks on the others faces he wasn't' the only one.

Yusei couldn't help it. He laughed. For once it was a pure, genuine laugh, a smooth baritone with underlying chimes as he laughed, truly laughed, for the first time in a long time. Calming down, yet still chuckling, he explained, "Yes, father did die, but he never really left. He's a ghost sorta, guarding a bunch of forgotten spirits of the lower city or some such thing. He pops up from time to time to give me advice, or lectures. Depends on what's going on."

He laughed again at the dazed looks he was getting, his amusement great. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "May I continue?" The other's nodded, still a bit stunned at the news. With a deep breath Yusei continued, "My mother was the inhuman one. She came from the duel spirit realm and put on a glamor to blend in. She met my dad, they fell in love, and nine months later I came along. Nonetheless, a duel spirit can only stay in this realm for so long so she had to cross back over. That's why everyone thought she died. I haven't talked to her though," Yusei murmured sadly, shocking the others in the room. Yugi understood though. He could guess that Yusei was afraid of rejection, and, seeing as the duel monster had yet to make contact with her son, Yugi knew that he was probably right. A curious look crossed his face as he asked, "Yusei, just who is your mother?"

Looking up Yusei replied quietly, "Mother is called 'Herald of Creation.'"

Shocked looks crossed everyone's faces before Ryou became speculative. "That may also explain a bit why you became pregnant. Creation, hum…" He stares off into space before snapping back to the group giving him strange looks. His hand crept back to the back of his head as he gave the group a sheepish grin. "Oops, sorry. Got lost in thought again." Becoming serious once more Ryou questioned, "Yusei, will you consent to live here? That way we can keep you under close medical watch and make sure nothing goes wrong with your baby. Also, you will need to shift to your true form at least once a day to keep your magic flowing. It's safe here to do so, and we have people that walk around here that are half cat, half fish, so trust me, no one would consider you odd." Seeing the torn look on Yusei's face he discretely nodded at Mai, knowing that she just might be the final push needed.

Nodding back, Mai leaned forward and stated, "This will not only help you, but you will be around magic 24/7, adding to the magic that your baby gets. There's the medical gobbled gook, but what these stubborn idiots won't say is that we would really like it if you would stay with us because we want to get to know you and become friends. A lot of the patients that come in here are so rude. All they want is for us to give them the treatment and then get the hell out of here. But you, you seem different. Please will you stay?"

Yusei was shocked, to say the least. His greatest heroes, some, no, _the_ best duelists in the history of the game were asking him to stay. The medical reasons had sounded good, but if that had just been the only reason then he would have declined and came for a visit every week or something. Yet, what Mai said….It really hit a soft spot in his heart. He knew what it was like for people to take and take and take, and then abandon you.

He wanted to be their friend, he realized suddenly as he looked around at the obvious pleading looks in the eyes of Ryou, Mai, and Yugi, and the better concealed yet still there look in Kaiba's. Still he had his doubts; at least he did until a gentle squeeze had him turning around to face Tanner and Boomer who had moved closer. With a soft look Boomer said, "Yusei, if you want to stay, even a little, you should. You know you will always have a home with us, but we can't always help you, at least not with this. Here you will have the protection, and the knowledge that is needed to keep you safe."

Tanner took up the explanation, face surprisingly gentle for such a formidable man, "Please Yusei, just remember that we will support any decision you make. We will be here regardless, even if we have to fight an army to come visit you," A glare over Yusei's shoulder accompanied this, causing Yugi to hold up his hands and say, "If he stays you a can visit at any time, even stay for a while if you need to. Whatever it takes to make Yusei feel comfortable."

With a nod Tanner turned back to the still confused Yusei, hugging the pregnant teen lightly. Yusei glanced between everyone in the room before coming to a decision. He bit his lip momentarily before Boomer reached down and tapped it lightly, reminding him to stop. A sheepish look up later and he turned around, his mind made up. "If it's no bother, I would like to stay here." Smiles met this as Tanner and Boomer both gave him a hug, showing him wordlessly their support for his decision.

Yugi started bouncing up and down as Kaiba smiled (gasp) while Ryou and Mai squealed in joy. Kaiba said, "It's no bother, trust me. We've got many more rooms then we will probably ever need in our immortal lives, if that tells you anything. You'll be doing us a favor, in fact. Make the house a little less empty, unless you want to stay in the mountain complex with some of the others?" Kaiba questioned, an eyebrow raised. Shaking his head Yusei murmured, "The house would be fine, thank you."

Now Yugi squealed, causing Kaiba to groan at the vibrations that were being produced from both his bouncing and now that. Why did he have to get such an innocently sexy mate again?

Oh yeah, a stupid, and very controlling, emotion, commonly called love.

**Author's Note:** Well, didn't expect that coming now did ya?

**Yusei:** *In a daze* They know….

**Magician:** *smiling* Yes, that they do.

**Yusei:** And I'm moving…

**Magician:** *giggling* Yep!

**Yusei:** *head hitting table* This is wayyyy to much to process right now!

**Magician:** *pats back lightly before saying around a bunch of feathers* Why don't you go get some sleep? You do need it.

**Yusei:** *Nods before wondering off*

**Magician:** *looks after him worriedly* Okkkayyy, not good, I really can't handle his mood swings. PLEASE REVIEW so we can knock him out of this funk!

Now, good night, I love cough medicine, let's hope it helps :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I'm feeling much better, thank you to all who sent well wishes! It made me feel much better :) I started working on this while cooped up seeing as both me and Crescent got sick at the same time, so we started bouncing ideas through the phone with our laptops. Anyways, I'm gonna quit babbling so you can get to the story. Hopefully I got this decent! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's, though I wish I did!

**Chapter Nine: Thorough Check-Ups and Repercussions**

Still bouncing, and ignoring his mate, Yugi grinned, saying, "YAY! A new housemate! I can't wait to introduce you to the others!"

It wasn't long before Mai lost her control once more and grabbed the poor teen in another bone crushing hug. This time though, there was a difference. This time she noticed the wince that accompanied the hug, and let go quickly, memories of the earlier wince and the obvious bruises that sat prominently on his pale skin. Questions filled her mind once more as she gazed at the teen. A glance back observed the narrowed eyes of Kaiba and the worried gazes of Yugi and Ryou confirmed that they too had noticed.

Seto cleared his throat loudly, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. With a gentle, yet stern, look he began, "Yusei, we couldn't help but notice the winces. I think that it would be prudent for Ryou to give you a thorough check up, if you will consent to it."

Yusei's eyes widened in panic as the implications of what that would entail set in. He began trembling again as thoughts of what that might mean flashed through his mind. Once more it was Tanner and Boomer who helped him see reason. Kneeling down beside the chair Boomer lightly ran a hand down one of Yusei's soft wings, saying as he did so, "I think it's a good idea Yusei. These people won't judge anything, and they can sense if anything is infected or poses a threat to you or the baby." He made sure to add extra emphases on the baby part, knowing that it was the only thing keeping Yusei from doing something stupid. As much as he hated to admit it, even in the privacy of his own mind, Boomer knew that if something happened to the child then they would lose Yusei, and not by accident either. Even the strongest of people had their breaking point, and Yusei had long passed his.

Shifting his eyes between the two Yusei let out an exhausted sigh, knowing he was going to give in. That didn't mean he liked the idea though.

With an even deeper sigh he finally stated, "Alright."

Ryou pushed himself up from his leaning position on the desk and held a hand out to the younger and said in his soft voice, "If you want we can go either down the hall or to the room that attaches to this. Whatever would make you feel more comfortable."

Looking at his companions briefly Yusei asked softly, "Can we go to adjoining one?" Smiling gently Ryou help the other to his feet, careful of any visible bruises. Still holding Yusei's hand he lightly pulled the other to an almost invisible door and propelled him in. Right before Ryou entered he turned and shot a brief glare back, one that clearly read 'Behave or else!' With that he entered the room and closed the door behind him, neither group knowing what to expect.

~O~O~O~

Closing the door softly Ryou turned to the nervous teen and told him softly, "It's just us, Yusei. The room is soundproof, so if there's anything you want to tell me it will be strictly between the two of us."

The ravenette merely shook his head, too nervous to say anything. With a sigh Ryou led the other to a bed and, at the startled look, let out a soft laugh as he explained, "We don't do things like other places. I for one hated it when I had to go to the doctor and sit on those freezing metal tables. When I became a healer I swore to myself that there was no way I was going to put people through that!"

Yusei couldn't help but laugh softly at the way the other scrunched his nose up in disgust, clearly hating the very thought. That laughter faded quickly as he noticed Ryou grabbing a bunch of stuff from the cabinets before piling them all on the bedside table, which was more like a desk.

While Ryou was still turned around getting stuff he asked softly, "Can you shift back and disrobe please? You can leave on your under ware for now."

Gulping at the 'for now' part Yusei closed his eyes, letting his form dissolve and seep back into him, almost like water as if flowed away. Once he was back to normal he reached up and flicked the clasp of his choker, lightly pulling it off and resting it on another of the nearby tables before pulling of his gloves and jacket, setting them down beside his necklace. The rest of his clothes followed soon afterwards, leaving him in his crimson boxer shorts as he nervously shifted from foot to foot, mentally berating himself for being so weak.

"You can go ahead and sit on the bed, I just have one more thing to grab," Ryou told him, voice slightly muffled since he currently had his head stuck in a cupboard trying to see something. With a victorious cry he obviously found what he was looking for and reached in, pulling out pen before muttering, "It always ends up in the q-tips!"

As he turned around he caught his first glimpse of the sitting teen and couldn't help the sympathetic wince that escaped at the damage. The other looked down in embarrassment as Ryou approached, clipboard in hand as he stated, "They really did a number on you, didn't they?"

Looking up Yusei's eyes widened in shock as he stuttered, "H-how d-did you know? I haven't told anyone b-but B-Boomer and T-Tanner!"

Chuckling the white-haired make began to mark on his clipboard the various major bruises as he replied almost absently, "Because not but 7 months ago I was in the same situation." Gasping in shock Yusei couldn't help but exclaim, "What! But Mai said…"

Interrupting Yusei Ryou explained as he lightly poked on the bruises taking note a the wince and scribbling something down he stated, "Yes, I am now together with the love of my eternity, but beforehand I was an idiot and went walking through the city at night when I was ganged up on and raped. From the way the bruises are located and spread out I's sat something similar happened, correct?"

Nodding his head Yusei asked softly, "How have you not, well, you know?"

"How have I not killed myself?" Ryou finished for the other, eyes going soft as he sat down beside the younger. "Two reasons, actually. The first one is probably the same reason as yours, though I didn't know as soon as you. I refused to take the life of my baby."

Yusei nodded his head in understanding. His baby was the only thing that kept him going in all honesty. With a fond smile the British male blushed as he admitted, "In all truth I didn't know what happened until another male came to me, complaining about the same symptoms I'd been feeling. When I realized that I was pregnant I was already several months along."

"But then how…" Yusei questioned, confused. He knew that if Misty hadn't told him he was pregnant then he probably would have killed himself after only a few weeks, but the other was claiming that he hadn't known for months. What kept him going?

At the confused and slightly lost question Ryou took hold of one of Yusei's small hands and began tracing his bones, making sure none of them were cracked as he explained, "As Mai said, I'm now with the 'nut case' as she calls him. After what happened I was lost, more like a ghost then a human. It was only my friends that kept me going, one in particular though. I guess first you need a little history lesson. Tell me, do you know the top four contestants of the Battle City competition?" While Yusei thought about it Ryou reached out mentally to Yugi and asked, _"May I tell Yusei the truth about the Pharaoh? I think he needs to understand how we know what it's like to fight a losing battle against the dark. That and I need to explain my relationship to ease some of his burden."_

A moment passed before Yugi's mind lightly brushed against him, sending the message, _"Go ahead and tell him whatever you need to. It saves us the worry of trying to not slip up in a conversation later and if this will help that I'm all for it!"_

Smiling Ryou turned his attention back to his patient, happy that his long-time friend understood his reasoning, even if the message had ended up a bit garbled. That's what trying to hold mental conversations were like though, not exactly the clearest of things.

Thoughtfully Yusei looked through his memories, trying to recall if Martha or the Twins had told him. Suddenly he remembered, eyes flashing in remembrance as he stated, "The top four were Katsua Jonouchi, Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, and Yugi Mutou."

Smiling happily Ryou switched hands as he stated, "Vey good! You already know that Seto and Yugi are together, which leaves only Jou and Malik. A lot of people don't know that I fought in Battle City as well, though I got knocked out in the prelims. Had to go against Yugi first off, so that helps ease the sting a bit." Together they shared quite laughter at the thought of having to go against the Duel King.

Calming down Ryou explained, "That time was a very dark time for me. I was literally under the control of a very powerful and ancient dark entity that wanted revenge against the Pharaoh who was actually Yugi's other personality. Both of us possessed two items of ancient magic that contained a 3000 year old ancient Egyptian spirit. Yugi's item held the spirit of the noble Nameless Pharaoh, while mine held the spirit of his ancient enemy, the Thief King."

Ryou's voice faded some as he spoke, eyes growing vacant as he lost himself in his memories, only slightly aware of the rapt attention the younger was giving him.

"I was ten years old when my father, an Egyptian archeologist, gave me the Millennium Ring, one of the seven Millennium Items. He didn't really know what the ring was, so he never understood what happened in the years to come. I lived in England while he was at work so he only received letters telling what was going on. Every time I played a game with my friend they would end up in commas and I had no clue why. I later found out the truth. It was the spirit of the Ring, answering my loneliness in his own manner by stealing their souls and trapping them in the figuring of my favorite game by use of a Shadow Game as it was called. Anyways, every time father heard he sent me away to another school, until finally I ended up in Domino city, going to the local high school. There I met Yugi and the gang. Yugi had been working on the Millennium Puzzle for seven years before finally solving it, releasing the Pharaoh. Unfortunately the Pharaoh didn't have his memories. I don't know much, since during most of those years I was locked in my Soul Room while the Spirit controlled my body."

Taking a breath he looked over at the teen and asked softly, "Are you following me so far?"

Nodding Yusei replied, trying to reassure the other, "Yes, quite clearly. And yes, I do believe you. You've dealt with ancient beings, while I've dealt with ones from the future."

Eyes widening slightly Ryou couldn't help the giggle that escaped as he declared, "That's a story you gotta tell me some time!"

Chuckling Yusei nodded, wincing slightly as the Healer lightly pressed on his rather bruised writs, trying to check if there was any obvious damage to the bones there before moving up his arms, checking those bones as well.

Marking a few things down Ryou continued, "Well, the Spirit was very set in acquiring all seven of the items and went to any lengths to do so, even stealing Pegasus's Millennium Eye from his head! Anyways, the others tried to get rid of Spirit but failed rather spectacularly. The Ring always returns to its owner. The more noticeable time was during Battle City, where the Spirit met up with the owner of the Millennium Rod, Malik Ishtar, someone who was angry at the Pharaoh and wanted to rule the world by harnessing his power. Needless to say Spirit and Malik teamed up, but what Spirit didn't know was that a dark spirit of sorts resided in Malik as well. Said dark spirit, called Mariku or Marik for short, ended up released and the good Malik was pretty much banished. I ended up blasted by first off the power of the Pharaoh as well as his god card, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and then Spirit went and had a Shadow Game with Marik and we got banished to the Shadow Realm which was the supplier for the Shadow Magic, along with Malik for a little while. Well, to skip to the end Yugi defeated Marik, Malik returned, and I eventually was freed from the Shadows. Yet one day Malik approached and apologized about everything that happened and we got to talking."

A small smile slipped on Yusei face as he interjected, "So let me guess, you fell head over heels in love, didn't you?"

Blushing the elder nodded before continuing, lifting Yusei's arms and taking notes on the bruises along his sides, "You got that right, but I was so shy I couldn't ever admit to him. After the accident I was sure that he would never accept me, yet he was the one always by my side, taking care of me. He was so protective in fact that the moment I stepped out of my room he was there. He barely let me out of his sight! After I found out I was pregnant I was terrified though. I'd grown comfortable with having Malik there and I thought that if he found out then he'd want nothing to do with me, so I kept quiet. Unfortunately you can only do that for so long, 'cause once you start showing, you really start showing. When he guessed what had happened he ran out of the room and I thought that what I'd feared had happened. The next day though he opened my door, stalked in, and kissed me senseless, admitting that he'd been in love with me since we'd got reacquainted after we sent the spirits on to the afterlife and that hearing that I was pregnant made him very possessive. So now we're together, and I couldn't be happier. I've got my soul mate and a little girl on the way!"

Yusei was happy for the other, though he felt his gut sink. The ones he loved would never care for him in the same way. Trying to ignore the way tears threatened to overflow once more he asked, "A girl huh?"

Smiling brilliantly Ryou affirmed, "Yep, a baby girl! I love magic, it makes finding such things out so much easier. Me and Malik already have her a name and everything!"

"So what's her name going to be?" Yusei questioned, unknowingly leaning forward in his eagerness to hear about it. Giggling Ryou replied, "Her name is going to be Aurora Mana Ishtar."

Yusei couldn't help the slight coo that escaped him at that as he watched the proud soon-to-be mama talk about how they were refurbishing the nursery to hold several babies since the male that had been with him when he found out was expecting twins so they were planning on expanding it so the nursery could hold several at once. It was nice, Yusei thought, to talk about something so common and not worry about trying to get through the conversation and get back to work.

At this point Ryou was done with his front and motioned for Yusei to spin around on the bed do he could start on his back. The moment he did so though something Ryou noticed made the normally calm medic to cuss a blue streak. Yusei didn't what it was he'd seen, but whatever it was he knew it certainly wasn't good.

~O~O~O~

What Ryou didn't know was that his cussing was so powerful that as he thought it they were being broadcasted into the other room as well, shocking Mai so much she almost slid off the desk in shock while Seto automatically tightened his grip around Yugi's waist, all three of them breaking away from their conversations and focusing on trying to calm the medic down.

"_Ryou, what's wrong?" _Asked Seto, the first to get his wits together enough to block the cussing and send a message out.

The cussing seemed to suddenly cease as a sense of shock reverberated down the link as Ryou replied sheepishly, _"Sorry about that, I didn't realize I was broadcasting."_

Mai merely shook her head as she added her thoughts to the matter, worried about Yusei, "_Ryou, is Yusei alright?"_

There was a dead, unnerving silence on the other end before a sudden click was head, but not in their minds. As one all the occupants of the room, even those not privy to the mental conversation, turned to the door that had been opened just as they heard Ryou reassure the teen inside, "I'll explain everything in a moment, just let me calm down a second alright?" A muffled affirmation was heard before Ryou slipped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. None of them expected the gentle whitette to suddenly go fierce as he growled out, stalking to Yusei's companions, "Who the hell hurt him?"

Taken aback Tanner replied, "Some gang, why?"

Growling again Ryou yelled, "Not weeks ago, today! Who hit him today?" The room was suddenly silent right until loud, fierce growls were heard from the other side of the room. Turning Ryou noticed that Seto was once more in dragon mode while Yugi was completely surrounded by an amethyst glow. Mai was the only one who could say anything as she bit out, "What do you mean Ry?"

Shaking in anger Ryou replied, his own eyes glowing softly as he stated, "On Yusei's back is a large, deep bruise that looks as if someone took purple ink and poured in on him. It's still forming, signifying that it happened today. Here's the thing, if the person who'd hit him had been even a centimeter to the left they would have hit the spinal cord and from the looks of things there was enough force behind it that it would have paralyzed him!"

All was silent before a deep bellow almost shook the room. "WHAT!" Roared Boomer, his temper unleashed as thoughts on such a thing happening to Yusei filled his mind. Tanner had leapt up from his seat and was now pacing, large fists clenched, neck muscles tense and biceps spasaming as he tried to control his rage.

"Who could so such a thing to the little one?" Hissed Mai, her anger clear as she raised a hand, a strange sword materializing in it as if she was ready to go out and kill the one who dared to harm the one who had snuck his way into her heart after just that short amount of time.

"You know, you could have just asked me Ryou instead of trying them. I don't exactly live with them you know," A suspiciously calm voice stated from the now open door. As everyone turned to the door Ryou couldn't help the faint blush that tinted his cheeks, though he had to facepalm at the sight of Mai's jaw hanging somewhere around her ankles at the sight. Obviously having gotten irritated at the silence Yusei had come to see what was going on, but had neglected to put his clothes back on, leaving his well-toned, yet still heavily bruised, body in full view. Ryou couldn't help but hope in the back of his mind that Mai was gapping at the bruises, not the body. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to her if it was found out by her lovers…

Suddenly a he felt a gust blow right by him, alerting him just in time to see Yusei's slender form be pulled into the embrace of Boomer, his large form practically dwarfing the other. Tanner was by their side in an instant, running a hand gently through the spikey raven locks as he asked softly, "Why didn't you tell us how bad it was?"

Ryou could clearly see the blush from his place on the other side of the room as the other shrugged (or attempted to) and stated in an even softer voice, "I didn't see the relevance. Besides, they've faded mostly, so there's no need to worry yourselves."

Growls were heard from all the occupants in the room as they heard Yusei's blatant disregard to his own health. Unfortunately for Ryou he knew that this approach would do very little good so he shoved his anger to the back of his mind and focused at the question at hand, knowing that this was probably going to go over even worse.

"Little Star, who hit you? I know you know what I mean, a hit that hard can't be ignored."

The silence in the room was deafening as everyone turned their gazes to the small teen currently trying to hide in Boomer's vest. It might have helped his case if Boomer wasn't just as curious and pushed him away lightly, preventing the young king from hiding. Boomer even went so far as to physically turn the younger around so his back faced the entire room, his great physical strength far overpowering Yusei's struggles. Angered hisses filled the room as they caught sight of the really, _really _large bruise on Yusei's back.

"Yusei, explanations are in order," Seto demanded, tone icy cold in his rage at the sight. Unwittingly his arms tightened, pulling his small mate closer to his body as if needing to reassure himself that his own little one was safe. Yugi too was apparently feeling something similar as he snuggled closer still, needing his mate's warmth, if you could say he had any considering the fear inducing, bone chilling aura around him.

~~~O~~~

Yusei couldn't help the shiver that slid down his back at the dark tone in the others voice. Yet, there was something there, something that told him to trust the other, something that made that little voice in the back of his mind say to him _Trust them, they will understand. They won't harm __**us**__, Jack on the other hand…_

He couldn't help but agree with that little voice as he slumped into the arms wrapped around him, curling into the warm embrace as he admitted in a small voice, "It was Jack."

The response was instantaneous; at least it was from Boomer and Tanner. The two let out such loud roars of rage that Yusei couldn't help but to attempt to shrink away, all the while thinking that even a dragon couldn't sound that loud. Then again, the dragon-human currently sitting in the room looking confused just might.

Boomer seemed to notice how he'd shrunk away before he calmed down and pulled Yusei's small frame against him, rocking him gently as Tanner walked over to the nearest wall and began punching it, clearly imagining it was Jack.

"Would someone please tell me who this Jack is that it warner's such treatment of my wall?" The icy CEO growled out, dragon wings stretched out menacingly to either side.

Boomer, who was calmer than his blue-haired companion, but only because of Yusei in his arms, explained, "His full name is Jack Atlas, man with the world's largest ego. He and Yusei grew up together in the Satellite before he betrayed Yusei and abandoned him to come over here to become famous. He's also a member of the Signer's, along with being one of Yusei's teammates of their duel team known as Team 5D's, as well as one of Yusei's roommates."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GONNA….." Mai trailed off, stomping out of the room momentarily to calm her raging temper before she did something rash.

As Yusei looked around the room he only just barely managed to hold onto his mask as he noticed just how bad this was affecting the others even though they'd just met. Shaking his head lightly he could only watch in wide-eyed surprise, the only thing he allowed to show his shock, as random glowing amethyst symbols, looking rather like the strange symbol that had begun glowing on Yugi's forehead, suddenly started spinning all around the room.

The symbols did have some uses other than to release Yugi's anger, as was soon proven as Kaiba burst to his feet. Yugi, knowing his mate and his temper, had already moved to sit on the desk and only watched, eyes glowing, as Kaiba let loose an ear-splitting roar of fury. Lightning seemed to crackle in the very air as jolts burst out from around Kaiba's anger filled form, only for the bolts to be intercepted by a seal, halting and negating the approaching lightning. Yusei could only watch as he noticed why so many people claimed that they never wanted to go against either Yugi or Kaiba, and that it was sheer suicide to go against both of them if they actually worked together. Watching the way they worked, both challenging the other even in their anger, Yusei felt a shiver of fear slide down his back. Facing against those two in a tag team duel really would be suicide that was for sure.

Deciding that he was safe from both the strange symbols as well as the enraged CEO Yusei turned his attention to the surprisingly quiet healer, only to be met with a great shock. In his anger the normally timid male had lost slight control over his abilities, releasing two large wings into view. One wing was a pure, blinding white angel's wing while the other was that one's exact opposite. It was a large black bat's wing, tipped in a rather sharp looking claw. These large appendages were flexing and furling, looking like they wanted nothing more than to carry their owner into the air and go on a murdering rampage.

Just as Mai returned Yusei cleared his throat lightly, drawing everyone's attention immediately to the teen.

Shifting nervously Yusei decided that bluntness was best and stated calmly, "No, you cannot go and kill Jack."

The response was instantaneous. Immediately everyone in the room began to object in their own manner, ranging from growl and glows, to Ryou's statement of, "But the possible damage he could of caused is enough to warrant his demise!" and Tanner's, "That bastard deserves everything we give 'em and more!"

Rolling his eyes Yusei decided that it was time to end this nonsense. A smirk crossed his face as he moved out of Boomer's arms, right before silver and blue ribbons flashed into existence and created mini tornadoes around the room's occupants, leaving large gaps so they could all see.

"Now that I've got your attention, let me continue please," he stated as he watched with a slightly amused smile in place. When everyone had shown some form of agreement he continued, "Please don't kill him because I don't want his death on my conscious. We've been friends for a long while, but even I can admit that this went too far," Yusei was unable to withhold his flinch as he remembered the attack, or to hold back the fear that permeated his mind as he asked softly, "Just please don't do anything. I know that I can never be close to him again, not after this. Please?" At this he looked around the room, meeting everyone's gazes and allowing them to see the tears pooling in his eyes as he begged.

The room exchanged glances before Seto let out a deep sigh and, speaking for the entire room, stated through gritted teeth, "We will not kill the idiot human."

With a small, grateful smile Yusei raised one arm and with a flick of his wrist dispelled the ribbons. Slowly the room calmed down as people returned to normal, making Yusei let out a relieved breath before shivering violently. At this action it seemed to snap everyone back to reality as Ryou hurriedly approached and started berating him.

"Silly Star, get back in there! I don't want to deal with you having hypothermia from running around in nothing but your underwear! Now move it mister!"

Chuckling Yusei turned and reentered the room, content in the knowledge that at least the odd, rag-tag group of individuals wouldn't go on a killing spree. What Yusei didn't see was the narrowed look the King of Games shot his longtime rival as they began planning ways to get revenge without breaking their promise. After all, revenge is one of the oldest games known to man, and as the King, Yugi would make sure it was played to its fullest, even if it took years to come to action.

~O~~O~~O~

**Author's Note:** *collapses in exhaustion* That was seriously more than I've ever typed for a fanfic before! Heck, that's more then what I really type for school!

**Yusei:** *pats Magician on head* But you explained a lot of stuff that will be needed for later!

**Magician:** *groans* Thanks, but I had wanted to get the entire check-up done in this chapter so we could have some action next, but now I need to hold off till the one after that!

**Yusei:** *starts running fingers though Magician's hair* Calm, deep breaths.

**Magician:** You've been around Ryou a lot, haven't you?

**Yusei:** *blushes* Maybe….

**Magician:** Well, I guess it could be worse, you could be with Alex and his buddies!

**Yusei:** *nods exuberantly*

**Magician:** Well, that's all for this chapter folks! Please review while I go pass out from sheer exhaustion!

**Yusei:** Yes, PLEASE REVIEW! It really guilt's Magician into writing even if she doesn't really feel up to it! That and I want to be able to put my clothes back on…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Here we go, a new chapter! Nowhere near as long as last weeks, sorry :) Don't have that in me to write so much again! This one's more like a filler/continuation of last chapter, so we'll be able to start the real action next week! *cough, going home, cough*

Enjoy! Oh, and another shout-out to the awesome **Sakural7865 ** who came up with the names and provided the bios for the babies that I'll post on my account once they are born:)

**Disclaimer: **I really hate these things; they are really really really depressing! Ah well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's.

**Chapter 10: Results, Plans, and Actions**

Yusei couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine once more as he buried his head under the pillow, trying to ignore the feeling from just where the Healer was examining. He knew it was necessary, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The teen heard a sigh as the strange feelings suddenly halted before Ryou spoke for the first time since he'd given the last few directions. Thankfully the Healer understood how the younger just wanted it to be over and with quick, efficient movements he wrapped up the examination.

"There we go, all done. You should be happy to know that everything is relatively intact, there is some scaring, but that is to be expected. And the best news is that you're still completely clean!" The Healer told him softly; returning the small smile Yusei shot him before levering himself up and going over to the sink and scrubbing his hands, chatting with his patient as Yusei slid back into his clothes.

The two talked about small, meaningless things, mostly focusing on the duels they had participated in. Yusei couldn't help his surprise at hearing that the innocent seeming man used an occult deck. Ryou just chuckled and teased in return about Yusei's mix-match deck.

"I swear, it must be a duel king thing to have strange decks! Yugi's defies all reasoning, what with all the elves, magicians, knights, and dragons popping up at the most random of times, and usually when you don't want them!" Ryou exclaimed, the pout very evident in his voice and earning a light chuckle from Yusei as he finally got all his clothes on, feeling much more confident and like his old self.

"I don't know about that Ryou. From what I was told Jaden Yuki had a deck made up of only Neo Spacians and Elemental Heroes."

The albino seemed to be suddenly caught in a fit of laughter, even having to lean against the counter to support his weight as he turned around to face Yusei. Said teen could only watch as what he was pretty sure could be considered as a mental breakdown occurred. It took several long minutes for Ryou to calm down before he caught sight of the look on Yusei's face (O.o). One glance was all it took and the Healer was doubled over once more, clutching his sides to ease the burning in his lungs at laughing so hard.

Yusei merely shook his head, mind racing with calculations and scenarios about what could be setting the other off. All at once he stilled, eyes widening as one probability rose to the surface from the myriad of conclusions. Gasping he exclaimed in shock, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Ryou merely smirked at the completely gob smacked expression before giggling as he affirmed, "Nope! Jaden's here as well, and trust me when I say he'll be happy to meet you! None of us here understand synchro summoning and when Jay first saw it he started bouncing. He really wants to learn it. Well, that and just a warning, he is very hyperactive and affectionate, so let's just say that when he hugs you every time you turn around, don't be alarmed!"

As Yusei's dazed look Ryou burst into a fit of snickers once more as he began replacing equipment and all the 'fun' clean up that being a doctor included. To Ryou's grateful surprise Yusei joined in, asking for directions when confused, though he still wore that adorable confounded look. That, of course, kept Ryou in giggles even as he sent out a quick mental warning to the others as he noticed that the room was clean once more.

_We're done in here and about to return, so I suggest you quit plotting ways to get revenge!_

There was a moment's pause before Mai responded, though Ryou could clearly feel Yugi's warmth and Kaiba's determination, signifying that they were listening in.

_You know us too well. Thanks for the warning, we'll be sure to pass the message along. Question though…_

_Shoot, _Ryou replied, pretending to be going through his papers one more time, humming tunelessly before chuckling as Yusei muttered to himself, something along the lines of, "To many immortals!"

Warm laughter danced through Ryou's mind as Mai asked, _Do we even want to know what has you in such hysterics? You've been giggling for the last ten minutes._

Ryou couldn't help but giggle under his breath once more, earning a pout from the normally stoic teen on the other side of the room as he rummaged through the drawers, looking for Ryou's pen. _Let's just say that our conversation eventually got around to Jaden. Poor Yusei really looks adorable when in shock! _At this he sent the mental images of said teen's face. The loud laughter from the link clearly told him that they agreed whole-heartedly.

~O~~O~~O~

Said group of immortals were indeed doubled over laughing, well, Yugi and Mai were, Kaiba was merely chuckling deeply, which was his equivalent. Ryou had been correct; the younger really did look cute when shocked!

At the bewildered looks they were receiving from Boomer and Tanner it was Kaiba who explained, "As you know we have a telepathic link to Ryou. Well, he and Yusei started talking about another member of our household. That person shocked Yusei, and Ryou sent us his expressions. I must admit to agreeing with the others that Yusei looks adorable when in shock." Then, to everyone's surprised amusement, he began chuckling once more, burying his face is his mate's hair in an attempt to calm down. Didn't help all that much seeing as Yugi was laughing as well.

Boomer and Tanner merely shook their heads, even if they were mentally agreeing with the statement. Yusei really didn't understand how cute he was when he allowed himself to show expressions.

Said teen and Healer were just now entering the room, exchanging friendly banter. However, the moment Yusei's companions caught sight of him the teen was in their arms, snuggled up against Tanner while Boomer ran gentle, soothing circles on the small one's back. As one the whole room, minus Yusei of course, was looking at Ryou, waiting for a diagnostic.

Clearing his throat and shooting a sympathetic glance at the flushing teen he began, "There is proof of extensive bruising around his wrist, ankles, upper arms, chest, and pelvic bone. Those were the locations for the heaviest bruising, much of which still remains even after all these weeks. There are further bruises along his sides, back, and legs. Light bruising around the throat that has mostly healed. The tip of one pelvic bone was fractured but a simple spell realigned and sealed it. The left clavicle was fractured as well but was already fixing itself so it didn't need much magic to speed the process along. Other than some scaring Yusei is clean so that pretty much sums up my findings." Here he paused momentarily before adding, "Well, there is one other consequence nonetheless that can't be ignored."

Ryou stopped, attempting to keep a blank face, even in front of the slight pout Yusei sent him, knowing what the elder was getting at. Ryou couldn't help himself however; the room's reactions were just so amusing! Yugi had his large, puppy eyes of doom out in worry while Mai looked as if she was about to fall off the desk if she leaned any further. Kaiba was doing a wonderful impersonation of a Greek statue he was so still. The only thing, besides the blue tie and brown hair, which let you tell the difference was the way his hands were clenched around Yugi's waist, undoubtedly leaving bruises. Ryou mentally rolled his eyes at that, knowing that later he'd more than likely find Yugi sneaking into his office in order to kidnap some bruise balm. He then turned his attention to the two standing men, holding the little star as if they were afraid he was going to disappear if they let go. Tanner had his arms wrapped firmly around Yusei, a fierce, protective glare on his face. Boomer wasn't far off. He had one arm wrapped around Yusei from behind while the other arm was raised as that hand gently rubbed Yusei's back, sometimes running up to the nape of the neck to lightly message, obviously trying to calm the much smaller male down. He too wore a fierce glare on his face.

Ryou was just about to cave in when he heard Kaiba give a low growl before the tall brunette snapped out, "Well Ryou, just what is the consequence?"

Smirking Ryou twiddled one snowy strand of hair before replying cheekily, "Why, the fact that he's having a baby, that's what!"

"RYOU!"

This merely set the pregnant Healer off in a round of snickers, joined by, surprisingly enough, Yusei as he too began chuckling as everyone else made their displeasure known. Oh yes, the next few months were going to be very interesting at the manor, that's for sure!

~OO~O~O~O~OO~

**Author's Note: **Ryou, you really have an interesting sense of humor!

**Ryou:** I know, but if you had the Thief as your partner for so long, you would as well!

**Yusei:** You have to admit Magician, it was funny!

**Magician:** Yeah yeah, I guess you're right…

**Ryou & Yusei:** *starts giggling*

**Magician:** *facepalm* Can't you two behave?

**Ryou & Yusei:** *exchange looks* Nope!

**Magician:** *sigh* Can you at least quick picking on me? I'm trying to plan out how your meeting with Jack is going to turn out next chapter!

**Yusei:** Eeip! *hides as Ryou hugs him*

**Ryou:** *patting Yusei's back lightly* There there Little Star, everything will be alright. You know that Tanner and Boomer will be there, and I can guarantee that Kaiba won't let you leave without one of us with you!

**Yusei:** *still shaking*

**Ryou:** *hisses* Magician, do something!

**Magician:** Me! Umm… well…. Don't worry Yusei, there will be plenty of overprotective others with you, Ryou's got that right!

**Yusei:** …

**Ryou:** *glares*

**Magician:** *sweatdrop* Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! That way we can get the next chapter over and done with and Yusei will be safe again! Maybe….

**Ryou:** MAGICIAN!

**Magician:** I'm just gonna go and, um, talk to Seto for a little bit! *runs away, leaving only a little trail of dust in wake*

**Ryou: **Please do review, it'll help calm Yusei down! I hope…


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Yay! A new chapter! Sorry that my updates are beginning to get weird but life's beginning to get busy since my school starts back in less than a month so things are beginning to pop up. Just to let you know so that if I don't update a week I should update the next. Anywhoddles, hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's.

**Chapter 11: Payment and Plans**

It took quite a while for the two giggle boxes, usually known as Yusei Fudo and Ryou Bakura, to calm down from their fits of laughter at the expressions ranging around the room. It didn't help matters much when Yugi joined, soon accompanied by Mai. Only Tanner, Boomer, and Kaiba were left to growl at the chuckling beings as they shot glares in the direction of the pale Healer.

"Now that everyone's quit doing hyena impersonations we can continue and begin to discuss some details," growled the still miffed CEO. Yugi, obviously getting irritated at Kaiba's mood, squirmed around and hissed in his ear, "For Ra's sake lighten up or so help me you'll be finding out how the living room couch feels for a month!"

Gulping lightly at the sheer honesty in the glare the smaller shot him Seto weighed the pros and cons while everyone settled into their original spot before sending a mental confirmation to his mate while taking a deep breath in order to calm the magic he had unknowingly awoken. So that was why Yugi had resorted to such drastic measures….

Shaking his head Seto was about to start when Yusei broke in softly, "I don't have that much money, but I'm pretty good at anything mechanical. And I'm not that bad at housework either."

The room could only stare in shock at the seemingly randomness of Yusei's statement when Ryou suddenly caught on and with wide eyes exclaimed, "Oh Yusei, you don't have to pay us! We _want _to help! Whatever gave you the impression otherwise?"

Yusei merely shrugged his shoulders as he examined the floor, finding it to be very interesting at that point. All nice and pale blue…

Boomer snorted as he raised one eyebrow at the pale healer and questioned dryly, "Do you even have to ask? Raised in the Satellite, remember?"

The group of immortals exchanged knowing looks before Seto stated calmly, "That makes sense, but we speak true when we say that we don't take payment for our services. I am a Kaiba, you know," he added superiousally, his own eyebrow raised in self-worth before Yugi giggled and reached up to smooth one finger over it softly. The tall CEO merely turned his head and placed a chaste kiss to his mate's palm before returning his attention to the raven-haired teen and his companions.

Yusei looked up confused before asking, "Then how do you want me to pay for my room?" Everyone else in the room facepalmed at the ravenette's lack of understanding. Just as Seto was about to attempt to explain yet again Tanner rolled his eyes before informing them, "Just come up with something. He won't accept otherwise, the noble idiot." Said noble idiot shot a mock glare at the tall blur haired man before turning an expectant gaze to the elder group.

_What should we do? _Mai questioned the others mentally, a hint of exasperation tinting her voice.

_Umm…. _Was Ryou's intelligent reply.

_Soooo helpful Ryou, _Seto told him dryly as he sent the mental equivalent of an eye roll.

_I got it! _Yugi exclaimed before abruptly breaking from the mental chat and turning to the younger duelist.

"You said you're good with mechanics, right?" Yugi questioned. Yusei nodded his head, eyebrow raised in question.

"Can you make those strange motorcycle thingies that you can duel on? Seto tried but it never really worked out."

At this a surprising smirk flashed across not only Yusei's face but that of his companions as Tanner guffawed, stating, "Can he? He custom designed and built not only his own but that of Jack f***ing Atlas. _While in the Satellite where he had to scavenge for parts and make substitutions!_ He designs the programs in his sleep!" At the gob smacked expressions on the elder generations faces Yusei couldn't help the small blush that had begun creeping up his neck at Tanner's words.

"Really? How do you get the correct formula for the injection sequence?" Kaiba questioned, going fully into his inventive mode as he leaned forward in excitement, completely ignoring his mate as Yugi rolled his eyes fondly. Said man poked the other in the ribs and stated mildly, "You do realize that you've got months to quiz him, right?"

Faint pink spots crept up the pale CEO's cheeks as he realized the truth in his mate's words and leaned back. "Of course I do, it's just not every day that we come across someone with such knowledge around here."

Yugi rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt at a lie before turning to the clearly amused teen and asking, "Do you think that in payment for room and board you could

Teach Seto about all the confusing mechanics that make my brain hurt just thinking about,

Build a few seeing as how many of us really want to try this new form of dueling, and

Teach us how to become a turbo duelist if it's not too much to ask?

Yusei looked momentarily stunned before he smiled happily as he stated, "That would be fine! I'd love to!"

As Yugi beamed and Seto clearly plotted on what questions he wanted to begin with Boomer couldn't help but chuckle as he informed them, "If you're serious about wanting to become a turbo duelist you couldn't have found anyone better to teach you, that's for sure!" There was a loud bout of laughter at that while poor Yusei began blushing once more, unused to being praised.

Once the room had settled Seto shot an amused glance at the pregnant teen and asked, "If I might continue with what I started with?" Yusei nodded, the blush very evident on his pale cheeks.

Nodding in return Kaiba turned his attention to the room in general and asked, "How soon should Yusei move in?"

"Immediately!" Came the outcry from Ryou, Yugi, Mai, Tanner, and Boomer as they let their opinion known. Seto merely raised his eyebrow in question before Tanner growled out, "Jackass is his roommate, remember?"

"Ah," was the reply, the brunette already knowing the reason for his own companions' reaction. They were a little on the protective side when dealing with the small teen. Nodding once more Set stated calmly, "I agree, immediately would be best. In fact I believe the Constellation room is already prepared. So the question that remains is if Yusei can move in today?"

At this the room turned their attention to the small raven-haired teen who looked thoughtful for a moment before looking up and stating, "I believe it might be possible, though getting my stuff might pose a problem."

"How so?"

Yusei shifted slightly before replying, "Well, first there's the fact that I have to grab my runner, and then my stuff itself isn't going to be able to fit on the d-wheel in any case. Then the biggest obstacle I guess would be Crow, Kiryu, and J-jack," here he stumbled over the name; fear flashing in his eyes before he quickly concealed it behind his normal emotionless mask. Growls once more resounded around the room as they thought about the damage _Jack _had caused. Needless to say no one was thrilled with the idea of letting him anywhere near Yusei.

"You won't be going in there alone," Kaiba growled out, not even the soothing presence of his mate able to calm the faint crackling that accompanied those words. Yugi nodded his head solemnly and stated, "We'll send one of us along with you to make sure you'll be safe. They can take the car to grab your stuff, unless you think a truck would be needed?" Here he shot a questioning glance at the younger male who shook his head stating, "A car is fine, thank you."

Yugi nodded before looking contemplative for a moment as he began fiddling with a strand of Seto's long hair, deep in thought. Said CEO merely rolled his eyes, shooting the watching newcomers a glance that clearly read, _"Mates, what can you do with them?" _Yugi seemed to suddenly snap out of it as he turned bright, excited amethysts to Ryou and asked, "Do you think Malik could go? Me, Seto, and Mai are all too recognizable, and in your condition I don't think it wise or that he'd let you out anyways. Jay and Jess are very recognizable as well, but Malik is a little less so. What do you think?"

Ryou seemed to contemplate Yugi words carefully before a bright smile crossed his face as he exclaimed, "That's a perfect idea! And it'll get him out of the house so I can have a few minutes of peace!"

Chuckles met this as Ryou hopped up and began walking at a slightly fast pace to the door. Once there he turned around and shoot one last, small smile at Yusei before informing the room, "I'm going to go inform him what's been going on and send him on over. That way he can be ready to go when you want to leave. See you soon, Little Star!" And with that the cheerful Healer was gone, leaving Yusei and his companions slightly stunned at his abrupt departure.

Chuckling Mai explained, "Don't take any offense at that. He's a doctor and us3d to getting his own way. Well, that and more than likely had to go to the bathroom and just didn't want to sound impolite."

Understanding looks flashed around the room as they took in the meaning behind the words, though Yusei couldn't hold back his groan. So that would be him in a few months, joy.

.O.O.O.

**Author's Note:** *snickers* Sorry, but I had to!

**Ryou:** *rolls eyes* Did you have to point that out?

**Magician:** *nods*

**Ryou:** *pouts*

**Yusei:** And to think, that's gonna be me soon….

**Ryou:** *sighs* Tell me about it!

**Magician:** *rolls eyes* PLEASE REVIEW! It puts me in a better mood!

**Yusei:** Yes, please do! She's much nicer with our pregnancies and, well, everything!

**Ryou:** *waves* Bye! See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! I know I used Jaden in chapter whatever, but from here on in it's going to be Judai, like Jesse will be Johan. Sorry! Once I figure out how I'll go in a fix it.**

**So, recap:**

**Jaden= Judai**

**Jesse= Johan **

Now on a lighter note I'm probably going to update twice this week since this chapter had to broke in two since it turned out to be ridiculously long (as in around 30 pages long) if I didn't. Next chapter is still really, really long though :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's *begins sobbing*

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at the mumbled threats from his two companions as they walked, yes, walked, back to the garage. Boomer and Tanner seemed distinctly ruffled around the edges at the fact that they were having to walk, if the, _"This is f****ing insane!" _that Boomer just mumbled was anything to judge by. Tanner's language was even courser, if possible.

Quickly scanning to make sure he wouldn't run into anything Yusei spun around on his heels so he could walk backwards as he raised an eyebrow and stated dryly, "You do recall that you did agree that this was the best plan, correct?" The glares he received at that made him chuckle once more before spinning around once more to walk correctly.

As they walked Yusei mentally reviewed what had led up to this unexpected walk. The first glance they had had of Malik Ishtar was one that they would probably never be able to forget. They had still been in Kaiba's office when a tall, tan, and out of breath Egyptian had burst through the door before bending over double and clutching his knees, earning several raised eyebrows.

_Flashback_

_As Yusei watched the recent arrival slowly straightened, allowing him and his companions to get their first good view of the blonde. He was tall, definitely taller than Yusei at least, with deeply tanned skin and an obvious penchant for gold jewelry, if the earrings, necklaces, chains, and bracers around both his forearms and biceps were any sort of giveaway. Hair only a shade darker then Bleach Blond went a little farther than his shoulders with slightly spikey bangs that helped bring your attention to his lavender eyes. Not that they needed any help, mind you, what with the long lines of kohl framing them and extending only to wrap around. _

_Yusei noticed that his outfit was something that he knew he'd never be caught dead in, no offense to the other. The elder wore a half shirt in a pale lavender that had only gold chains holding it shut while all the while revealing to the world a six pack that should be illegal. A pair of black cargo pants hugged his long legs snuggly while having even more gold chains dripping from the sides. Topping it off by a pair of dress shoes and a windswept look he appeared as if he'd just walked off of some sort of runway._

_Malik finally seemed to get his breath back together before shooting a sheepish grin at the room in general before turning to Yusei and his friends and sketching a slight bow and greeting, "Yo. I'm Malik Ishtar, Ryou's lover, but you can just call me Supreme Ruler of the World, or Malik for short." _

_Tanner and Boomer rolled their eyes while Tanner tightened his arms around Yusei's small waist, ready to switch positions if need arose for him to protect the pregnant teen. Yusei merely smacked the back of one of the large hands and sent a small smile at the new arrival and greeted, "Hello Malik. My name is Yusei Fudo, but please call me Yusei. My companions are Boomer," here he nodded at his standing friend, "And Tanner," here he smacked the back of the hand once more, hoping the other would get the message to loosen his grip a bit. The other grumbled but obviously understood as he did eventually slacken his grip._

_Malik merely chuckled before stretching as he attempted to keep his muscles from seizing after the sudden run and cool off. As he did so Mai giggled and asked, "What'd you go and do now to piss Ryou off?" _

_The other merely shot the woman a mock glare and replied, "It's not Ryou I got a problem with. He told me what was going on, gave me a kiss, and wondered off humming and mumbling about checking up on the Constellation Room and something about more cribs. Didn't make much sense."_

_There was a collective chuckle before Yugi calmed down and cocked his head to the side before questioning, "Then why'd you run?" _

_All this received was a groan before the Egyptian collapsed into a nearby chair and threw his head back. After a moment he lifted his head and grumbled out, "Three words. Judai and Johan." A collective groan went around the room before Yugi shot a very deliberate glance at Yusei and began giggling, earning a slowly reddening Yusei. Clearly Ryou had shared his little statement earlier._

"_What have those two idiots gone and done now?" Asked Kaiba in clear exasperation, obviously dreading the answer._

_Malik rolled his eyes before replying, "Well let's see… First Johan tried to blow up the kitchen and then Judai somehow found out we're going to get a new roommate. Let's just say he was excited so he tried to glomp me to get some answers. I'm not ashamed to say I ran for it!"_

_The group who knew the two mentioned personally rolled their eyes before Yugi groaned loudly and buried his head under Seto's chin before a distinct mumble was head, "When will those two quit pussy footing around and realize they are not only head over heels in love with each other but soul mates? This is driving us all up a wall!"_

_Mai snorted and answered sarcastically, "I'll say never unless we take some sort of action. I'm still all for locking them in the closet and forgetting about them for a couple hours!" The exasperated glares she received clearly did nothing as she merely shrugged her shoulders and grinned as she turned to Yusei and cheerfully announced, "Welcome to the insanity!"_

_A shiver of dread slid down his spin at the range of exasperated to annoyed expressions on the group's faces. Oh dear…_

_Flashback End_

From there the conversation had shifted to how they were going to go about collecting Yusei's stuff and had come across the Plan. The Plan that currently had Boomer and Tanner grumbling as if they were three and someone had just stolen their teddies. Yusei had to blink at that odd comparison. Normally he didn't even think about children, even for comparisons. Shrugging his shoulders he brushed it off as his 'maternal' instincts forming. Sighing at how complicated his life had become in such a short amount of time Yusei firmly steered his mind back to the subject at hand. The Plan.

'The Plan' as they had come to call it was a rather straight forward approach to the situation. Knowing that they would need to transport Yusei's stuff and maybe his duel runner (_if_ Ryou had his way and kept Yusei from riding it) so they'd came up with the idea of taking two vehicles. A basic Mercedes in strange amber would be driven by Malik. Currently it was heading to the apartment that Tanner and Boomer shared to draw away suspicion (the people were very paranoid) while the other vehicle which was a van, driven by a strange man with a crocodile strapped to his back who'd been literally yanked into doing this as they headed out the door and so had had no time to introduce himself, carried Boomer and Tanner's runners. When the runners were delivered they'd come to the garage and collect the stuff and sort out which stuff went where and whatnot. However, it led to their current predicament. They'd been dropped off not too far from Popo Time Square but it was still a 20 minute walk, something that had both Tanner and Boomer on edge. They didn't like it one bit, as was demonstrated by the running streams of very inventive cursing.

"I _still _don't see why we can't ride our runners there!" Growled Tanner as he stomped along beside Yusei, the pregnant teen's slender form dwarfed by his larger. Rolling his eyes Yusei lightly punched his arm and reminded him, "If you had taken your runners it would seem strange that two vehicles were seen completely empty when and from seemingly nowhere. When they then collect my stuff it will be suspicious if they suddenly disappear again without any records of drop-off. They already told you they'd drop you off after we get everything! It's all part of the plan that you and the others concocted, not paying any attention to my perfectly practical suggestion of you two take me than Malik show up in the car and grab my stuff while I take my runner."

Tanner began mumbling once more but didn't voice his disagreement about not taking his runner again. Well, if you ignored the resumed strand of cussing that is.

Boomer on the other hand rolled his eyes before ruffling Yusei's hair only to smooth it back as he stated calmly, "We did pay attention, but discounted it as a plan not in your best interests. It leaves to much chance for error and would leave you vulnerable on the way back. Well, that and the Healer is _scary _when he sees something as a threat to his patient!"

All three shivered at the memory, even as a grimace crossed Yusei's face. Yeah, that hadn't been fun.

_Flashback_

_Yusei had just voiced his idea on how to get his stuff yet almost the moment the words passed his lips Ryou burst through the door looking flushed with red cheeks and hair fluffing in every direction._

"_You will do no such thing!" Ryou scolded him, stalking over to the ravenette before leaning over him, a menacing, or what Yusei was guessing was supposed to be menacing, look as he continued, "Until I get proper knowledge on those contraptions then you won't be riding one of them in your delicate condition!"_

_Yusei shrunk back against Tanner as the Healer moved closer until there was very little room between them as he propped his hands on his hips and stated, "Do you understand?"_

_Gulping Yusei pulled his courage together and stated as calmly as he could, "But Ryou, I'm a turbo duelist, it's who I am."_

"_Humph! Well until I get some data on those contraptions so I can see if there would be any adverse affects you can just park your rear and go back to the gold ole fashioned dueling with a Duel Disk!"_

_Sighing Yusei knew when to give in gracefully having been on the receiving end of several similar arguments from Martha as so, with an even deeper sigh and an unconscious pout nodded his head in agreement._

_Ryou was just about to reassure that Yusei had meant it when a pair of tan arms suddenly wrapped themselves around the pale healer to pull him back against a broad chest with a light thump. Yusei had bite his bottom lip to muffle his laughter at the shocked then content look that replaced the determined one on the albino's face as he rested his hands over the two placed lovingly on his enlarged stomach. _

_Looking up Yusei caught the wink Malik threw at him before the Egyptian spun his lover around and kissed him passionately, leaving the other breathless and incoherent when they broke apart for air. "Hello koi!" Malik greeted, smirking down at his love as he pulled the other flush up against his chest. Still obviously in a daze Ryou only managed to get out a muffled, "Hello to you to."_

_Next thing Yusei knew the two were of them were getting pummeled by a pillow, courtesy of Yugi, as Kaiba stated calmly, "Please control yourselves. Not only do we have company, but I for one don't want to see you two making out. I have to use this office again you know"_

_Rolling his eyes Malik turned to the tall CEO and his mate with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Oh please, you're one to talk! You corner Yugi every chance you get and go even further then kissing! I still can't walk into the drawing room without remembering when I caught you two going at it!"_

_Yugi blushed about ten shades of red while Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow while smirking and stated calmly, "You are the one who didn't knock, not I. Now, if we are done discussing our sex lives might I suggest we get back to business?"_

_And with that they resettled back into discussion with Ryou staying to make sure whatever they planned wouldn't cause any chance of harm to his patient. 'Isn't this just great,' Yusei thought to himself before resting his head on Tanner's shoulder as they continued to discuss a way to collect everything and keep him safe at the same time._

_Flashback End_

Rolling his eyes once more at the memory Yusei let out a sigh before returning his attention to the sidewalk in front of him, trying to coordinate enough so he didn't run into anything like when he'd tripped over a depression in the sidewalk a few minutes ago. Gave Tanner and Boomer a heart attack at the same time too, so Yusei thought it prudent to watch where he was going. At least, that had been his plan until he heard something that froze his blood as he paled drastically.

"THERE HE IS!"

A loud, roaring sound filled the air at that as Yusei spun around, only to come face to face with a giant mob of fangirls! And not he nice, normal, Will-You-Sign-My-Autograph-Book kind. Nope, it was the Will-You-Marry-Me type!

As one Tanner and Boomer grabbed him and spun him back around to face forward as they yelled, "RUN!"

Without a backward glance he ran, mentally cursing his luck. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

~O~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** Ta da! They meet Malik and get told off by Ryou, my day is complete!

PLEASE REVIEW!

That way I can post my around 20 page next chapter filled with randomness :)

Oh, and if you read my other story Single Boys, Not for Long and haven't already could you take a look at my poll? I plan to take it down soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Yes! I got this chapter done! This one may seem completely random and pointless but there is a method to my madness! This chapter is dedicated to several of my friends, especially **Sakura17865** who has come up with the baby bios. All she's ever asked was if she could in some way help Yusei so I got this crazy idea that has now somehow worked into the plot. Add in some new friends I've made, like **DarkSigner Yusei M**who you should seriously check out her stories, especially her new one Demon Yusei, and you got this! :) Oh, and updates from here on in will probably slow down since my school starts back in two weeks and I have yet to even get a supplies list. Yes, I am a Slacker in that aspect.

Anyways, enjoy the randomness!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's/ GX/ or DM, all I have is a large pile of Yu-Gi-Oh TCG cards. Shoot. Oh yeah, nor do I own the brief HP reference, that's all J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 13: The Rescue**

Yusei was beginning to feel a bit light-headed as he ran, Tanner and Boomer huffing alongside him. With his lithe form and long legs Yusei was built for speed but knew he had to hold back for his child's sake. Thankfully this created a nice balance since both Tanner and Boomer were sheer masses of muscle, relying on strength to propel them along. Normally they would have been left in Yusei's dust but with the slowdown they managed to keep up and all three rounded the nearby corner at the same time, only for three pairs of arms to wrap themselves around their waists and drag them into the nearby alleyway.

All three struggled against the surprisingly strong yet slender arms that held them captive before a distinctly feminine voice hissed from behind Boomer, "Shut up and quit moving unless you want to be caught!"

"Alice!" A gentle voice chided from behind Yusei as he felt the arms slacken lightly from the death grip they'd previously had him in.

"What? It's not like I sicked Lucy on them or anything!"

"You'd better not! We want to keep them safe not play chain-saw massacre with Lucy the chainsaw!"

"Yeah well…"

"Hush!" A new voice chimed in from somewhere near Tanner. "I swear! I see why Scarlet laughed like a maniac when she found out you two were coming! Anyone with a weapon addiction…" She, for all of them were clearly females, trailed off and Yusei could practically see her shaking her head.

The second voice broke in and stated bluntly, "Well this is going well. Now, if we let you go will you promise to behave?"

Shooting a look over to his companions Yusei let out a sigh as he noticed they were alright. Whoever held them already had done so long enough that they could have caused harm yet hadn't. With that logic in mind Yusei decided to go with his instincts and nodded in agreement; shaking his arms out once they were free from the binding arms. Slowly he turned around, accompanied by the now free Boomer and Tanner, only for all three of them to temporarily drop their jaws in shock. All Yusei could think was that yes, they were females, and they were about his own age.

The one who had held him was slender and lightly tanned with a lithe frame. Her shoulder length wavy hair was a bright cherry with fiery highlights. Bangs fell just past her eyebrows, framing her bright cerulean eyes with silver outlines while small, chin length tufts hung in front of her ears. Her clothes were very unique in their combination as a light blue, midriff revealing turtle-neck sleeveless tank very lightly clung to her form while knee-length grey denim shorts with black hiking boots covered her legs. To top off her rather fitting ensemble she wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a strange blue thread-chain with a silver crystal attached that pricked at his 'other' senses.

Shaking his head in surprise he turned his attention to the next figure, clearly the one named Alice seeing as there was a chainsaw strapped to her back that could be seen just peeking over her shoulder. She had long, knee-length platinum blonde hair held up in a left sided pony-tail that helped in revealing her wide, forest green eyes framed by porcelain-colored skin. The lady had a perfect figure with nicely toned muscles that was shown off spectacularly by the pale yellow tube top that only covered half her torso accompanied by a pair of short blue jean shorts. Black thigh-high socks paired with equally dark knee-high boots rounded out her outfit. Yusei also noticed a heavy red ski jacket thrown haphazardly over one shoulder as it partially covered Lucy-the-chainsaw.

As Yusei turned his attention to the third and last figure he had to do an automatic double-take at the sight. This…was rather different. Living with Ja- umm, the former turbo king, Yusei was used to strange outfits. Being a duelist in fact it was pretty much a requirement to have your own unique style, but this was off the walls. Scanning his eyes over the figure once more Yusei had to shake his head as he looked at the teenager who looked to be a little younger than him and had wondered if there was some sort of convention going on.

The teen had long brown and blonde locks that fell to the middle of her back while being held off her neck by a strange clip that pulled it up and clipped then let her hair fall loosely down in ringlets. Curls framed startling silver eyes with random starbursts of ruby around the pupil. Her skin was only lightly tanned and stretched over long limbs and lithe muscles. None of this thought was short-circuited his brain. What did was the fact that she looked as if she'd just walked off a set of some sort of movie set in some sort of ancient civilization, maybe Greece of Egypt. A knee-length blood red dress with a dark green sash showed of her figure nicely. In the same folded over pattern you occasionally saw in the old depictions the dress had cinches on both shoulders that pinned shut with two small pearls. Inch-heeled sandals covered her feet with small copper studs along the top. To top off the culture shock she wore some sort of silver choker with some sort of strange pendant hanging from it that he couldn't make out in the dark alleyway.

Shaking his head once more Yusei focused on something he understood that helped ground him as he rapidly processed what was going on. All three of the mysterious females wore a belt of some sort with deck holders attached while a duel disk was set firmly around their arms.

"You're duelists!" Boomer exclaimed in shock as he followed Yusei's gaze to the duel disks.

Rolling her eyes the chain saw wielder propped one hand against her hip as she turned a glare on the man who, even though at least three sizes bigger than her, cowered under her gaze as she snapped out, "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

The one who had grabbed Yusei reached over and gave a light tug at the girl's pony-tail before telling her patiently, "Calm down Alice or we'll never be able to get the plan to work!"

Alice merely grumbled before sending one last glare at Boomer as she reached back to trail one hand lightly over her chainsaw. The other two merely exchanged amused looks with one another before the time-displaced female walked over to the opening to the alley stuck her head out before quickly withdrawing it as she spun around on her heel and rushed to the one with the strange crystal and whispered loud enough that even though Yusei and his companions could hear them no one outside the alley would as she informed, "The crazies are almost here. I'd say it's time to move on to Stage 2."

Nodding Crystal-lady lightly tapped at one of her earrings, some sort of symbol that Yusei was pretty sure matched whatever pendant Time-Displaced had. To Yusei's immense surprise a crackling was heard before an unfamiliar voice was heard.

"_Oy, you ready for us?"_

Crystal-lady pinched the earing as she responded, "Yep, and double-time it! Unless of course you want to be scrapping us off the pavement after were trampled and turned into pancakes."

Laughter was heard before the same voice responded, _"No thanks, I rather like keeping my friends whole, and I don't even want to think what would happen to the boys!"_

Crystal-lady giggled before releasing the earing and turning to Yusei and his companions as she explained, "We're here on behalf of Seto Kaiba. Seems he's worried about you and knew we'd love to help in any way possible way. I'll explain more in a minute but I'm pretty sure talking won't be a good idea until the crazies pass!"

Yusei felt a shiver of fear slide down his spine as his ears picked up on the terrifying sounds of the approaching mob. Mentally agreeing with the intriguing group he merely allowed himself to formulate a list of questions to ask once it was safe to do so. After all, it's not every day you get rescued by a group of teenage girls that worked for Seto Kaiba in some way. To Yusei's dismay Tanner on the other hand was unable to keep quiet and began to ask, "Just who the hell are y…"

Here he was abruptly cut off by a well-aimed kick to a very tender spot, courtesy of Time-Displaced who quickly hopped and waved her arms in an attempt to regain her balance as Tanner fell to his knees with a muffled groan and bent over, muttering under his breath. Crystal-lady quickly helped her friend regain her balance, earning a grateful smile as the younger turned to Tanner and stated quietly, "Remember, we did say we'd explain later. Now's not exactly the right time."

By this point in time the roaring of the mob was much louder than Yusei would have liked and shivered once more, only to be suddenly wrapped in a warm embrace by Alice before she smiled down (yes, down, why was he so cursed short?) and stepped aside so Crystal-lady could wrap one arm comfortingly around his shoulders in a distinctly motherly fashion as she whispered softly in his ear, "Don't worry Yusei Fudo, we've done this plenty of times and the incoming two can make a distraction worthy of a king's entertainment."

Slightly disturbed at how easily she had read him he tried to lighten things by joking, "What, you've rescued duel kings from hordes of fan girls and thrown in a show for good measure?"

All three girls began giggling and Time-Displaced nodded while Crystal-lady informed him with a happy-go-lucky grin, "You've got that right! You'd be surprised what messes Yugi and Judai can get in! It's really fun 'cause hanging with them is always a treat filled with hugs and spontaneous glomps, especially from Little Hero."

Thinking back to Malik's entrance and Ryou's warning Yusei couldn't help the small smile that twitched at the corners of his lips at the mention of Judai. As for Yugi, well, while small the former king certainly did have an overabundance of energy. However that smile was soon wiped right off his face as he heard the tell-tale sounds of pounding feet as the mob got ever closer. Some sort of distressed sound must have escaped him because the arm wrapped around his shoulders was soon joined by another as Alice glomped him and gave him a light hug. Rolling her eyes Crystal-lady merely wrapped her other arm around him so he was being held from two directions.

Leaning down Crystal-lady whispered in his ear once more, "Calm down Star, the show's just about to begin." She straightened up suddenly and gave some sort of hand motion that the other two seemed to understand as Alice released him and linking one of her arms through Boomer's and pulled him with her against the alley wall while Time-Displaced reached down and with a strength belied by her small frame hauled him to his feet and drug him over to the wall as well. Looking down Crystal-lady gave him a quick, reassuring smile and pulled him with her as they joined the other four against the wall. Yusei quickly assimilated the data and came up with the conclusion that whoever they were waiting on would come from the opposite direction of the mob so the wall they were leaning on would give them clear view of whoever it was. Looking up at the lady holding him he noticed the smile twitching at the corner of her lips and that's when he heard it. Later he'd wonder how he had over the mob that had just reached the corner but he had to admit nothing about what happened was predictable.

Two female teens were approaching, one pushing a runner while seeming to be in some sort of heated argument with her companion. Both seemed to be completely oblivious to the mob of fangirls that Yusei was pretty sure was almost to the alleyway. The two passed the alley without even glancing in but had to pause as the one pushing the runner stopped at the alley wall closest to the mob and leaned down panting as her companion stated calmly, "I told you I'd help."

"No offense Trickster but I like good old Lightning Acceleration in one piece, thank you very much," Here 'Trickster' rolled her eyes as the turbo duelist straightened up and patted her runner lovingly. Yusei had to admit the runner was pretty sweet. It was built similar to Crow's but with a completely different paint job and clearly meant for a faster acceleration by the aerodynamics involved in the point. Shinning white preformed the base coast while bright yellow lightning bolts zigzagged their ways along the sides and giving the d-wheel the appearance of having electricity jolting around it.

"Honestly Yumiko you know me well enough. I like my pranks but I would never touch my friends' runners!"

A very low giggle was hissed in Yusei's ear as Crystal-lady lowly whispered over to Time-Displaced and Alice, "Hufflepuff for cert!"

The other two nodded while smiles crossed their features' as they returned their attention to the two who were still squabbling at the entrance, somehow having moved on from runners to whose deck was better.

"My Zombie deck totally whollps yours Scarlet and you know it! I've beat you how many times?" Yumiko asked, one hip propped against her runner as her friend, now properly known as Scarlet, stuck her tongue out childishly and replied, "I don't care if you even sic Zombie Arch Nova Dragon on me, I will stick firm with my belief in my Spellcasters and put my faith in my loyal Magicians. Dark Magician Girl and Rapid-Fire Magician have never let me down before. _Now _if you'd just let me play them without destroying them the minute they get on the field we'd be good!"

Her friend good naturedly swatted the other as she replied, "Of course I'm gonna get rid of them, I've seen you duel and if I don't I know I'd be doomed. Seriously, you've got Lightning Warrior as a synchro and yet you do more damage with those two cards then with your synchros! It's enough to give your opponent a complex!"

Scarlet giggled before bouncing up and down like a kid on a sugar rush and clapped her hands together as she exclaimed, "I still wish we'd had time to corner Yusei Fudo, but man, he can _run! _It'd be a dream come true if we could duel against him, don't cha think?" Yusei froze as he heard this, terrified that they would see him, even if it did warm his heart a bit at the sincerity in the hyperactive girl's tone. The arms still wrapped around his shoulders tightened soothingly before one moved down and began rubbing calming circles on his back while being pulled tighter to her side.

Yumiko nodded her head and sighed before replying, "Yeah it would, but I'm more interested in a turbo duel myself. To pitch my skills up against his, even if I get creamed, would be epic! Unfortunately with my runner knocked out like this it wouldn't be a good idea. Still…" Here she paused before poking her still bouncing friend in the side and raising one eyebrow and stating, "First off, who gave you sugar, why didn't you share, and what did you do to your runner again? I seem to recall only catching a glimpse this morning of a pile of scrap metal and a mess of wires?"

Scarlet's face suddenly matched her name as she began fiddling with her skirt as she finally stopped bouncing as she replied, "Sakura-Mama gave me a oatmeal raisin cookie this morning since I was running late and didn't have a chance for breakfast. And as for my runner, well, let's just say it's going to take a couple of days to repair but it looks worse than it actually is for once. My opponent wasn't exactly the best loser in the world."

Yusei heard a growl from his female companion and looked up only to see her gritting her teeth while Alice reached over to pat her head. At his questioning look Alice hissed quietly in his ear, "Those two are our distraction, and our friends. Sakura here is very protective of our friends and Scarlet didn't tell us about this. Add in the fact that Sakura's got a fierce temper when she sees one of us threatened and you've got one instantly pissed off mama-bear, hence the nickname Sakura-Mama. Makes me glad I'm not in whomever the idiot's shoes who dared to hurt Scarlet."

Looking up Yusei could see it, the way her eyes were fairly glowing in anger as the crystal around her neck give off a faint pulse of power. Reaching up he lightly clasped the hand resting on his shoulder and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze, gaining her attention. As Crystal-lady, now known as Sakura, looked down she took a deep breath and gave him a tight smile that told him she'd keep her temper in check for now, but the moment the coast was clear she'd be in front of Scarlet in a heartbeat. Yusei couldn't help but admire the loyalty this group was showing to one another.

Turning his attention back to the two who he now knew were allies he was just in time to see the head of the mob reach the two as the leader, a tall, buxom, and underdressed female marched up to the two and demanded in a nasal voice, "Have you seen Yusei Fudo by any chance?"

Unseen by the mob the two exchanged a glance before Yumiko gave an almost imperceptible nod to Scarlet. A brief smirk flashed across said teens face before it returned to an innocent expression as she proved why she was called Trickster. Tapping one finger against her lip she seemed to be thinking, ignoring the growing impatience of the crazed mob. Yumiko was rubbing her temples before suddenly clapping her hands over her ears right before the brunette leader screeched, "It's a simple question you idiot, one that can be answered with a basic 'yes' or 'no'!"

A fire seemed to suddenly light in Scarlet's eyes as she replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, we're you talking to me? I thought you were talking to your reflection. I must say you look like you need to check it in any case, your make-up's running, and quite fast I might say. Humm, almost as fast as those three blurs that streaked past us as we were leaving the park, right Yumiko?"

Yumiko nodded before answering her friend, seemingly in a serious tone that Yusei knew was completely false if the currently shaking with suppressed laughter Sakura, Alice, and Time-Displaced was anything to go by.

"Why, I do believe you're right! Though I don't know, we were pretty busy at that time. I mean, it's not like we were paying much attention seeing as we were still busy with the Battle Royal going on!"

Scarlet turned to her friend in excitement, once more bouncing as she squealed out, "And to think, Yusei Fudo was watching! It's a pity he left! After all there were quite a few fans there."

Nodding Yumiko added, "Add in all the duelists and it would have been quite a bash if he'd…" Here she was cut off by another screech as the mob seemed to suddenly process what the two had said as the leader gave out another screech and practically shook Scarlet, earning a quite growl from Sakura, and asked, "You saw Yusei Fudo! Where?"

Eyebrows coming together in question Yumiko replied, "We just told you that, weren't you listening?"

The leader released her prisoner and stomped her foot before hissing out, "Just. Tell. Us. Where!"

The two friends exchanged another smirk before Scarlet answered, "We already said, at the park."

"Where in the park?" The leader asked irritably.

Yumiko responded in a 'duh' tone, "In the clearing of course."

"Which clearing in the park?" Was screeched.

Rolling her eyes Scarlet leaned against the wall and replied, "The one where all the duelists are of course. It _was_ a Battle Royal."

Now shaking in impatience the mob leader gritted out, "And where is this duelist filled clearing in the park?"

Together the two answered as if it was common sense, "It's near the pathway of course! You can't miss it!"

By now Yusei and his companions were shaking in silent laughter as the two girls lead the mob in a merry mental chase of irritating facts. Said mob looked as if they were about to strangle the two girls, especially as Yumiko turned to Scarlet and began, "Do you remember that really tall guy we were battling? The one with the fish deck? I'm pretty sure that was Mako Tsunami. It's been a couple of years but those moves were unmistakable."

Scarlet turned her attention to her friend and began laughing as she replied, "You know, I think you're right! It was great to see him up and kick-err, swimming! Though you got to admit, we kicked his rear!"

Nodding Yumiko leaning forward towards her friend as she continued, "Yeah, but it's sad that we didn't get a chance to go against each other in the battle. There was so many of us it was ridiculous!"

Pulling out a dagger from who knows where Scarlet began twirling and flipping it expertly from hand to hand as she replied, completely ignoring the bewildered looking group behind her, "You're right! Well, who says we can't continue where we started off?"

"But it's not be as fun or challenging if it's just us. We need more duelists!" Yumiko told her hyper friend as she shook her head sadly.

Bouncing Scarlet spun on her heals and looked at the mob once more, scanning her eyes over them and lingering slightly on the ones with duel disks. Giving them a smile she winked at them as she gave a spectacular flip of the dagger as she stated calmly, "Well look at this, we've got a group of duelists right here who'd love to play, right?" Another flip of her weapon ended that statement as she continued to bounce.

At the part horrified, part terrified looks on the fangirls' faces Yusei had to stuff his gloved fist in his mouth to muffle his laughter as the girl who he was beginning to suspect was a little insane began twirling the dagger once more. Yumiko, who had been relatively silent, gave a rather creepy smirk as she practically purred, "But of course they would, wouldn't you my little dears? Just consider it good practice before dueling Mister Fudo, which must be the reason they're so persistent in finding him, right? After all, I doubt they're so completely stupid as to be those empty headed ditzs who follow him around like annoying pests, always buzzing about and waiting to be disposed of, now are you dearies?" Her voice was practically dripping with honeyed sarcasm as she eyes the now trembling group, Scarlet still flipping her dagger before suddenly palming it and slamming it into the sheath resting at her hip as she opened one of her deck holsters and removed her deck and waved it back and forth with a smile on her face.

The shaking leader gave a nervous, high pitched laugh before replying quickly, "No, of course we aren't. But you see, we can't duel right now because, umm, you see, we've kinda, uhhh…"

Here Yumiko interjected with a completely fake grin, "Ah, I get it, you've already got a duel scheduled, don't you? And you were hoping the King would be there, correct?"

Clearly happy for the excuse the group began babbling their agreements as Scarlet let out a giggle before returning her deck to its holster and stepping aside and motioning at the clear pathway as she said, "As much as it saddens me to have to put off a duel that promises to provide great _entertainment_ I won't stand in the way of a scheduled duel. I'd suggest you hurry if you want to get there in time or you opponent might think you aren't coming!"

Almost as one the mob babbles their thanks and fled the scene, leaving only a trial of dust in their wake they ran off so fast in an attempt to get away from the two strange duelists. At long last the mob was going…going…gone!

As one Sakura, Alice, Time-Displaced, Yumiko, and Scarlet burst into loud fits of laughter as the latter two turned their attention to the alley and walked in, Yumiko pushing her d-wheel in with her. Wiping away her tears from laughing so hard Time-Displaced greeted, "Damn that was _epic! _Almost beats that dance routine distraction you used to get Yugi!"

Bowing comically Scarlet and Yumiko high-fived each other as Scarlet replied with a smile, "Thanks Artemis!"

Time-Displaced, now known as Artemis, rolled her eyes before releasing Tanner from the death grip she'd had on his wrist while Alice unlinked her arm from Boomer's and propelled him away from the wall before stepping out herself. Yusei felt the arms wrapped around him lightly push him in the direction as he was also released. He moved to stand by his friends as Sakura, Alice, and Artemis congratulated the other two on a game well played, giving him time to examine the recent arrivals.

The first he looked at was the dagger wielder who was standing next to Alice, a deadly combo if he'd ever saw one. About the same height as Yusei she had pale, almost white, skin with long legs and lightly defined muscles and a fair figure. Large pale blue eyes had streaks of a bright russet red shooting from the pupil and lining the rims, outlined in dark kohl that extended from the sides and made them pop. Long, hip length curly hair in copper and gold tones was tied at the nape of her neck by a pale ribbon that contrasted drastically with the black cord choker with a golden pendant of the Eye of Horus that, now that he was able to see, matched the symbol on Artemis's necklace and Sakura's earrings. Alice too had the same symbol, only located as a charm attached to a ribbon strung in her pony-tail. Scarlet wore a black pleated skirt that came to about an inch above the knees while being trimmed in a bright blue. A pair of silver studded dark purple belts crossed her hips with a deck holster on one side and the dagger in its sheath on the other. Black flats covered her feet while held on securely by a wide studded strap around the ankles that was attached to the shoes in the back by a zipper. Her shirt was double layered and sleeveless that slid off one shoulder. The first layer clung to her form and was a dark purple that cut off about an inch above the waist. The second layer was a light wispy material that continually floated around her in a dark blue with a bright scarlet rose printed along her side. To top it off she wore a pair of ankh earrings and her duel disk clasped around her arm.

Shaking his head he turned his attention to the other figure as he decided that he was just going to have to get used to not understanding any female and her clothes choice. To Yusei's shock her clothes were actually pretty practical and designed in a similar manner to his own. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans (almost identical to his and only missing the orange, gem like pads) with matching black riding boots that contrasted nicely with her lightly tanned skin. Brown curly hair framed large, blue violet eyes that seemed to constantly change between the two shades. A light blue shirt with black stripes was covered by a well-fitting brown leather jacket that looked similar to Crow's but with a slight flare that accentuated her figure. A pair of riding gloves was slug over her d-wheel's seat, adding to the assumption that she spent much of her time turbo dueling.

Yusei was shaken out of his observation as Sakura seemed to recall her temper and rounded on the now shrinking Scarlet who had, by a seemingly unanimous and silent message, been quickly abandoned to the mama bear.

"Why didn't you say anything about your runner? Are you hurt? If so I promise to rip the jerk who did it a new one!" Sakura began, hands propped on her hips as she stared down at the other who began to once more fiddle with her skirt in an emerging nervous habit. From beside him Yusei could hear Alice snickering as she draped an arm around his shoulders loosely before whispering in his ear, "I so love it when I'm not the one getting yelled at."

Yusei could understand why as Sakura reached over and tugged at the gold-haired girl's ear, making Yusei think fondly of Martha as he reached up to rub his own ear in sympathy. Yeah, he understood _that _all too well.

"Well, you see, I kinda… Ummm…" Scarlet mumbled, face slowly matching her name as she shuffled from foot to foot, shooting a glare at Artemis and Yumiko as they began snickering at her distress. They put on innocent faces though when Sakura turned around to shoot them a 'behave-or-you're-next' look.

Said teen began tapping her hiking boots as she crossed her arms, making the other girl gulp before answering in a slightly squeaky voice, "I didn't want to worry you so I didn't tell. And it was only a _very _small scrape that's already healing, nothing big!"

This clearly wasn't what Sakura wanted to hear as she took a deep breath, clearly about to yell, when Alice suddenly popped up beside her and slapped a hand over her mouth and reminding her cheerfully, "I know how much you love ranting, but could you wait 'til we get home? We kinda need to get these boys going before poor Malik-kun has an aneurysm and goes back home thinking he lost them, don't cha think?"

Looking torn between continuing to lecture or listening to Alice Sakura finally took a deep breath before letting it out in a deep whoosh and turning back around to walk towards them, after shooting a look that told Scarlet that they'd talk later. Yusei could see the gold-haired girl shoot Alice a relieved smile before the two followed Sakura.

Once everyone was in a group Yumiko clapped her hands and stated calmly, "Time for some introductions!" Good natured chuckled met this as Alice stepped forward and introduced, "'Lo, I'm Alice Grace, or Grace Alice, oh, whatever, just call me Alice. This here," Here she paused to reach over her shoulder and pat the chainsaw, "Is Lucy."

Rolling her eyes Sakura stepped forward and introduced herself, "Ignore Alice. Anyway, I'm Sakura Senshi, but call me Sakura."

Shaking her head Artemis merely waved before greeting, "Hello! I'm Artemis Lady, call me Artemis or Artie for short. Oh and yes, I know my name is weird, and no, I don't normally dress like this, I just had a play rehearsal for my school."

Yumiko shook her head before greeting with a smile, "Hi. I'm Yumiko Mokakari, please call me Yumiko. Oh, and yes, I am a turbo duelist in case you were wondering whose runner this is."

Last but not least the hyperactive one stepped forward and stated, "Hiya! I'm Scarlet Pluto, nice to meet cha! I'm a turbo duelist as I'm sure you picked up on but Death's Fury is currently being fixed up."

Oddly pleased by the knowledge that there were at least two turbo duelists in the group Yusei was about to introduce himself when Sakura raised a hand and stated, "You don't have to introduce yourselves, we already know. You're Yusei Fudo, the one called Boomer, and the one called Tanner. As I stated earlier we sorta work for Mr. Kaiba."

Shutting his mouth in slight surprise it was Tanner who stepped up to the plate and asked once more, even though he clearly kept an eye on Artemis, "So just who _are_ you in relation to Kaiba?"

It was Yumiko who waved a hand to draw attention over to herself as she dryly informed them, "I should think it's obvious by now. Yes, we are fan girls, but we're the sane versions who not only admire your bodies but your dueling skills. And yes that felt very weird to say."

Scarlet, who apparently didn't handle sugar well, began bouncing once more as she added, "Yep, and a while back Mr. Kaiba noticed and came to us with a proposition. He told us that he'd seen us duel and liked how we kept our heads. Mr. Kaiba then said that if he was going to get touched by mindless fan girls he'd prefer it to be some he'd trusted not to, and I quote, 'sully his personal affects with their stupidity'. Next thing we know he's telling us a date and time that we could meet all of the old dueling legends if we only do a few favors for him."

Here Sakura interrupted and finished explaining, "Of course we asked what type of favors first and he smirked while stating that he merely wanted us to be ready to assist in the retrieval of either himself or one of his companions at a moment's notice from hordes of rabid fans. So, naturally, we agreed immediately. Now we have rooms at the mansion anytime we want, great dueling opponents, and fun friends who just so happen to be legends. Not to mention the cool gadgets Kaiba sends us to help out, I might add!"

Yusei merely shook his head as he realized that yes, Seto Kaiba was really as brilliant as the rumors claimed. To think that he gave a group of fangirls their dreams in order to get safe passage whenever he wanted was pure genius. He was about to say something to this effect when suddenly a loud chime was heard, banging over and over as it alerted all those around that it was now 5 o'clock. Paling Yusei managed a small smile before he apologized, "I'm so sorry but we really need to get going. We were supposed to meet up with Malik about ten minutes ago!"

Nodding the girls seemed to understand as Alice informed him, "Don't worry Yusei, Malik-kun knows we were stopped. You have to love Seto Kaiba and his little gadgets, they sent out a warning when we activated them to any of the other possessors in the nearby 3 mile radius. He shouldn't be panicking _too_ much. Oh, and the garage is just around the corner!"

Regaining some of his color Yusei walked over to the group and held out his hand, a small smile once more twisting the corners of his lips as he quietly said, "Thank you for saving us. I hope we meet again someday under less unpleasant circumstances."

One by one the girls shook his hand, some, like Alice, Sakura, and Scarlet, even gave him small one armed hugs before moving aside. Tanner and Boomer repeated the hand shake, Tanner even getting a quite apology from a blushing Artemis as she shook his hand. Finally, with one last look behind them at the group of strange girls, Yusei and his companions left the alleyway and saw clearly that there, almost right in front of them, was Popo Time Square.

As they approached the garage Yusei couldn't help the shiver of fear that slid up his spine at the sight of the garage looming closer with Jack more then likely still there. Suddenly a slight warmth trailed down his arm to clasp his hand gently before a soft voice that sounded a lot like Sakura's whispered in his ear.

"_Do not worry, Yusei Fudo, you will always have friends with you, even if you can't see them."_

Turning around all Yusei saw was a glint of glowing silver silhouetting five figures before it disappeared in the wind, leaving him with the warm feeling still wrapped around him, almost like a warm hug. He turned back around, the corners of his lips twitching as he caught sight of a panicked, fidgeting Malik, knowing that the voice was right. Grasping Tanner's and Boomer's hands he took a deep breath as they approached the door, joined by a darkly cloaked Malik. Yes, he would have his friends with him, wouldn't he?

~O~O~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** I am never. Going to type. That much. Again. EVER!

*collapses on bed in sheer exhaustion*

**Malik:** *cocks head to the side* I think she might have died….

**Yusei:** *shakes head* No, she's just tired. I think she's already asleep.

**Ryou:** *nods after checking* Yep! I suppose we should let her sleep.

**Malik: **Yeah, after all she still has a bunch of stories to work on when she wakes, not to mention what next chapter's gonna be about.

**Yusei:** *grimaces* Did you have to remind me? *places hand protectively over tummy*

**Ryou:** *glares at lover as gives Yusei a hug* Don't worry Little Star, my idiot will be there and he's not as useless as he looks.

**Malik:** Yea…Hey!

PLEASE REVIEW!

They really make my day to see as they make me laugh :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Soooo sorry for the long wait! Good news is, I think I've finally settled back in to the randomness of my school. What really took so long was every author's good ole friend Mr. Block. Yep, I had it. Probably had something to do with both this story and Single Boys both being very dramatic chapters, both about Yusei, but with very different context. Ah well hopefully I should get back into the grove of the things, so wish me luck!

Anywhoddles, enjoy the randomness!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's/ GX/ or DM, all I have is a large pile of Yu-Gi-Oh TCG cards. Shoot.

**Chapter 14: Confrontations and Moving**

As they got ever closer to the garage Yusei felt his breath getting shorter and shorter as memories of what had happened replayed over and over. Fear, or maybe lack of oxygen, began clouding his mind before suddenly two arms wrapped around him from either side, one around his shoulders and the other around his hips. Another hand slid into his spikey hair as Malik gently carded his fingers through the multi-colored locks as he gently reminded, "There now Little Star, don't be afraid. Just breathe, that's it. You've got two giant hunks on either side of you that would do anything to protect you, and don't count me out of the running. I might not be sane, but that makes my revenge all the sweeter. Come now, breathe. Don't make my koi go to the afterlife to drag you out, because he will, believe me. Though, he'd probably be chasing me there for letting anything happen to you…"

Tanner and Boomer tightened their arms as they too began calming him down, each of them telling him that they'd be right there beside him the entire time. Taking a deep breath Yusei shot a small smile up at his ridiculously tall companions before whispering a faint thank you. The other three shot bright smiles at him in return as Malik sent him a playful wink, making Yusei laugh. Trust these nuts to make him laugh even when terrified.

Suddenly Tanner stopped as he removed his arm only to grab Yusei's shoulders as he bent down so they'd be eye to eye. Looking serious he questioned softly, "Are you sure you want to do this? Me, Boomer n' Malik could round up your stuff if you want and then you wouldn't have to put up with that ass."

Almost before he'd finished speaking Yusei was shaking his head in denial as he calmly returned the concerned gaze and stated firmly, "No Tanner, I have to do this. I need to be here to settle this, if only in my mind. I can't let something else hunt me, can I? And besides," he added, lips twitching, "Someone has to keep you three from committing murder. I don't really want to be the one to go tell Alex and Ryou that you've landed yourselves in the Facility, no offense."

Shuddering in mock horror, or maybe real, the three merely nodded as they tried unsuccessfully to keep the smirks off their faces. Before too long however their amusement dimmed as they stood in front of the garage. Looking from one guy to the other Yusei nodded once to Malik, who slipped away to drop off a letter to Zora, informing her of what was going on (minus the pregnant part), giving her his thanks, and asking her not to chuck the others out when he was gone. Swiftly returning Malik placed one hand on Yusei's shoulder before Tanner opened the door and all three entered the garage to face the music, and hopefully keep Yusei from panicking.

~O~O~O~

Aki was the first to notice the four figures poised at the top of the stairs, silhouetted by the sunlight pouring in from the open doorway. Her breath froze, alerting the others and drawing their questioning gazes first to her and then following her line of sight, only for they themselves to stop breathing.

"Yusei!" Ruka cried out at the sight of her 'big brother.' As one the twins rushed at the familiar form, only to pause as the three figures converged, halting their approach and hiding their brother from view.

"Nani?" Rua questioned, confusion clear on his face.

Suddenly faint chuckles were heard, coming from the direction of the mass of huddled figures and drawing the rooms' attention to the strained sound. "Calm down you bakas. As I said, do _not _make me go tell the others you lost it. _Not that you ever had it to lose it…" _the familiar voice trailed off, making the three figures in front let loose deep chuckles before the cloaked figure ghosted down the ramp. His long, floor length cloak billowed around his slender form as he menacingly approached the group of figures huddled around the couches. The room was silent as a pair of fiercely glowing lavender eyes landed on Jack, pinning him in place just as strongly as Aki had done. A sigh was suddenly before the room could hear Yusei say in an exasperated voice, "Didn't I _just _get done telling him _no!"_

Two deep chuckles met this before one stated teasingly, "What I want to know is why he gets to but we don't."

Suddenly recognition seeped in as Aki cried out, "I remember you! You, you're Boomer," she pointed at the dark haired man, "And you're Tanner!" She pointed at the tall, blue-haired mass of muscle. The two mockingly bowed in her direction, temporarily revealing the half bemused, half weary expression on Yusei's face as he shook his head at his friends' antics.

Standing tall once more it was Tanner who turned to Yusei and gently grabbed ahold of his arm to lightly pull him around in front and propel him to the steps. In a stern voice he ordered, "Go ahead and pack Star. We'll keep everyone busy." Yusei merely raised an eyebrow at that, his independent streak clearly showing as the cloaked figure snickered.

Boomer raised a saying hand and informed the teen in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Don't worry so Yusei, it's not good on your health and that Healer is scary. We'll try to behave."

Yusei shot them one more, almost unreadable look before turning on his heels and with a sharp click of the heals ran up the steps, the voice of the cloaked man rebuking Boomer following him as the lavender-eyed man stated, "Ry's not _that _scary!"

Chuckles once more met this and as the edge of Yusei's coat rounded the corner Tanner could be heard replying, "Yeah sure, an' who just stated not 10 minutes ago that said Healer would chase you to the afterlife?"

~O~O~O~

As soon as the coast was clear the joking façades dropped as the three males turned enraged glares onto the group standing below/ in front of them. They were pissed and now that their star was safely out of harm's way they were gonna give these bakas a few pieces of their minds. Rounding on the group these murderous thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt as Ruka asked, her tone worried. "What about a Healer?"

Her twin added, face just as worried, "Yeah, and what's he packing?"

It was hard to stay mad at the two who looked so innocent, but memories of what their friend had been going through for the past months flashed through their minds, reminding them of the purpose of their visit. Hardening his gaze the normally jovial Tanner growled out, "What Yusei means is that he's under strict orders from said Healer in an attempt to heal the idiot!"

Here the cloaked figure interrupted and finished the response by saying in a low, menacing hiss, "And as for what he's packing it's his stuff. There was no way in hell we'd allow him to stay here in this abusive environment, _especially _not as sick and hurt as he is!"

Shock and disbelief overtook the watching group as they tried to register those words. Shaking his head it was Jack who, latter he'd realize quite stupidly, gathered his wits about him and asked shakily, "What do you mean sick and hurt?"

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped like ice as waves of barely suppressed anger filled the room. Growls reverberated off the walls as Boomer suddenly tried to lunge at the blonde, only barely managing to be caught in time by Tanner as he quickly wrapped two beefy arms around the other man's waist in an attempt to keep him from pummeling the Aussie to the ground like both of them wanted to do. Unfortunately for Jack that left the cloaked man free to speak his mind, or as the case may be let his fist do the talking for him. Jack flew backwards into the wall before sliding to the ground and rubbing his jaw. Cries of outrage filled the air as Kiryu and Crow leapt for the stranger.

"STOP!"

The room froze at the familiar, commanding tone before as one turning their attention to the head of the stairs where Yusei stood, pale and shaking yet with a determined look in his eyes as he pinned everyone in place. Beside him they could see two duffels resting oh so innocently beside him, almost as if they weren't there as a symbol that he was indeed moving out.

Aki was the first to move as she questioned softly, confusion glowing in her eyes. "Yusei, what's going on?"

The teen closed his eyes momentarily before the normally bright, determined sapphires gazed down sadly, making the teams' blood run cold. Those eyes that always seemed to glow with an inner light of hope and determination, always burning even in times of great duress, were now dim, showing only weariness and sadness as Yusei replied softly. "I'm leaving. I can't stay here. I've tried looking past everything these last few months, but not anymore. "

"Besides," Tanner broke in as he finally released Boomer, "in case you hadn't noticed Yusei, who you for some strange reason claim is your friend yet don't act like ones in return, isn't healthy enough. Add in the fact that between his illness and abusive bastards and there was no way we'd let him stay here!" The last part was added with such venom, such anger that the group momentarily shrunk in on themselves as they let those words process.

It was Luna who understood first and, with tears in her eyes, asked, "Is Yusei dying?" Horrified looks crossed the watching group's faces as the meaning finally sunk in. Boomer, ignoring the gapping audience, merely walked up and slung Yusei's bags over one shoulder before slipping his other arm around the younger's far too slim waist. He could feel the shaking and it took all the brunette's willpower not to pummel those buffoons to the group, though maybe not the kids and woman. They at least seemed to actually care somewhat.

With narrowed eyes Malik hissed, wanting to get the Little Star as far away from this place as possible. "Yesssss. My lover, Yusei's healer, was practically in tears because you bakas didn't have the decency to take care of the one person who needed your help the most! Hell, it's a miracle, literally, that the blonde bastard didn't break Yusei's spine! You fools are killing him and we won't allow you near him again, understand?"

Shocked cries escaped the rapidly paling group as they finally registered just how pale Yusei really was. Tears filled several eyes before Crow choked out, "Wha, what do you mean? Jack couldn't have hit tha-that hard!"

The glares he received in reply were enough to freeze blood. The team could only watch in horror as Yusei buried his face into Boomers chest, crystal tears sliding from the corners of his beautiful eyes. It was the first time they'd seen him cry like this, and none of them liked it in the least, especially Jack as he collapsed back to the ground from where he'd just managed to get to his feet. No, it couldn't be, he couldn't have been the reason the calm, normally strong Yusei was in tears. He just couldn't…

Snorting Malik turned away from the group in disgust before gliding over to Yusei, only pausing momentarily to throw over his shoulder, "I don't see why you care anyways whether he lives of dies. After all, from what Yusei's told us it seems that you've been perfectly happy in forgetting he even existed unless you wanted him to do something for you!" With that he continued his way to Yusei and wrapped his arms around the pregnant teen, disconcerted at how Yusei seemed to cringe before calming down. Oh yes, Yusei would take quite a bit of work, but Malik knew that the moment the house met this fragile teen they'd be all over him. They would become the family Yusei clearly needed. Shooting a glare over his shoulder Malik paused slightly at the looks of sheer anguish reflected on many faces. Brows furrowing in confusion he scanned over the faces once more before turning his gaze to his companions. From the narrowed looks on both Tanner and Boomer's faces he could tell they too noticed. Something here was off, and having lived with Yugi and Judai for so long, he had a bad feeling about this.

~O~O~O~

Wiping away tears it was Rua who finally caved and yelled out, "We didn't want to!"

Halfhearted glares were sent the boys' way before Kiryu shook his head and stood, his heart bleeding from the multiple stab wounds that had been inflicted, both from over the past few months of having to ignore the most important person in his life as well as hearing the awful news.

"It's true," he told them in a depressed tone, hating the way Yusei looked up, sheer disbelief on his face. Running a hand through his long silver hair Kiryu explained, "We never wanted to ignore you Yusei, you have to believe me! It's been killing us to act like we don't care, to pretend like we never noticed the winces."

"Then why?" Yusei questioned, voice rough as he looked around from his position wrapped tightly in the supporting arms of both Malik and Boomer.

Wincing Crow stepped forward. With tears lining the rims of his eyes he explained, "A while back something happened. All of us were sleeping when suddenly it was like a dark hole swallowed each of us. We all ended up in the same place, kinda like a vision, ya know? It was so dark and so cold," the orange-haired male shivered, remembering the scene and just how terrified he'd felt.

Picking up where Crow left off Aki added her own bit. "Looking around we couldn't see much, before a bright red light began to glow, slowly changing the scene to something…horrifying."

Nodding Ruka wrapped her arms tight about her and continued. "The sky was filled with stars and we were in some sort of clearing, surrounded by woods. It was pretty actually, but then everything began to change. The stars began to die, one by one, turning a dark red. The trees became scary as the clearing darkened," She cut off, trembling as he remembered what happened next. Shaking himself Rua wrapped his arms around his twin before gulping and adding on to the explanation.

"Then you appeared Yusei. You were running, and you looked terrified. Th-there was c-cuts all along your body that was bleeding heavily, staining this weird outfit you were wearing, kinda like Placido was wearing, at least the skirt part. A-and t-then," Rua trailed off, tears streaming down his face before Ruka wrapped her arms around her twin and hugged him, both clinging tightly to the other.

Gulping it was Jack who choked out what happened next, not caring if he got punched. "And then you fell. Oh gods Yusei, you fell, and didn't get back up again. We could see your blood pooling around you. And then the voice began chuckling," he shivered, pressing one hand to his mouth to halt the bile rising as he recalled the sight of Yusei's pale, blood-soaked body lying so lifelessly on the ground, and the dark, malicious cackles that had reverberated around the clearing.

Wrapping an arm around the blonde in an attempt to both give and receive comfort Crow finished, just wanting to get the explanation finished. With a great gulp of air he began to speak. "Hearing those cackles was terrifying. And then he, he began taunting you Yus. H-he said that it was fitting that it would be y-your friends who caused the burning star to f-finally die out. Oh gods Yus, you tried to stand, but you fell down again, and y-you never stood again. W-we had to watch as you stopped breathing and th-there was _nothing we could do but stand there!" _The orangette cried, the last part coming out in a sob. Kiryu had moved over to the two and had an arm wrapped around both Jack and Crow as the tears slid down their faces. Choking on said tears Kiryu turned watery golden eyes to shocked sapphires and practically begged, "Don't you see now Yusei, we had to. If we had stayed your friends then you would have been killed and we'd rather go through years of torture then watch you die in front of us again!"

The room was silent all but for the sobs still coming from the Twins. Finally, with a great sigh, Yusei looked up from where he'd been examining the floor and locked eyes briefly with all but Jack. "I can understand your motives, but then I remember how painful it's been for so long, how I kept dying a little bit each time you were short with me or ignored me completely. I guess… I guess I can forgive you for trying to protect me, but I don't think I can forget, not now, not so soon." A single tear slid down the side of his face as he looked around at them as they nodded, tears pouring down their faces.

Sensing just how distraught Yusei really was Malik tightened his hold on the ebony-haired teen and broke the silence by announcing, "Jim's here with the truck. It's time to head home Star."

Looking up at the tall Egyptian, sapphires met warm lavender eyes before Yusei nodded and allowed himself to be guided up the ramp as Tanner made his way to Yusei's duel runner and pushed it out the opened garage door without a backwards look at the desolate faces as the group realized that Yusei really was leaving. Turning at the open doorway Yusei cast one last glance down at the people who he'd considered friends for so long before sighing and, voice as soft as the wind whispered, "Good bye. May our paths someday cross once more under better circumstances." And with that Yusei Fudo left, leaving behind his old friends, his old home, his old life.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **Annnndddd there we go! So now we know why the rest of the team was ignoring Yusei, but just who sent that dream, and was it just a dream, or an actual premonition? Just who was the dark voice?

**Yusei:** *facepalms* So now we know why they were ignoring me, just peachy…

**Me:** *raises eyebrow* You're getting sarcastic again.

**Yusei:** *glares* I wonder why?

**Me:** Meeip!

**Malik:** *pats Magician on head* Now now, don't worry so, Yusei's just letting off a bit of steam.

**Me: **Since when did you become the voice of reason?

**Malik:** *strikes pose* Me? Why, I have always been such, but alas, my glory has always been supermepossesed by that baka Pharaoh!

**Ryou:** *facepalms* Superimposed koi, supermepossesed is not a word.

**Malik:** *confused* You sure?

**Yusei, Ryou, & Me:** YES!

**Malik: **Eeip! Geese people, no need to yell! English no me first language!

**Yusei: **No, really? We'd never have been able to guess!

**Malik: **Why, thank you!

**Ryou & Me: ***sweatdrops*

**Yusei: ***sighs tiredly* PLEASE REVIEW! It helps motivate Magician to return to writing even when she knows she should be reading her exceedingly boring textbook for class tomorrow!

**Me:** *mutters while pouting* Thanks Sei-Sei, thanks a lot.

**Yusei:** *smiles beatifically* You're so very welcome!

**Ryou:** *watching this wearily* Please do review so that we can get Yusei out of this funk!

**Oh, and for those of you who read Single Boys the poll has been fixed so it now shows!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **OMR! I'm soo sorry about not updating in a while. It took several people reviewing to actually remind me that I hadn't updated! Oops? Good news is, I'm updating and it's pretty long! Hope ya'll enjoy!

**Oh, and the beginning has a two month time skip, yet you will know about when Yusei arrived at the House of Horrors!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, 5D's, despite my best efforts to draw the characters :(

~O~O~O~

_SqqquuuuCRASH!_

"Onyx!" Came the familiar cry as Yusei rounded the corner, not too long after the little black and gold kitten that was currently cowering under the ferocious glare that was being shot down at it by a very irate Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the victim of the little kitten's newest crash-ended escape. Shooting the dragon an apologetic yet grateful look Yusei bent down and scooped the kitten up, all the while chastising it. Kitten firm in hand Yusei leaned up and place a gentle kiss to the dragon's high cheek plate and said, "I'm sorry about that, we thought we had her tucked safe in her room."

A deep, yet surprisingly soft, voice replied, "It was no problem, Little One, though perhaps a chain or bell would be well advised? From what I've heard, even Amethyst Cat is at her whit's end when dealing with this willful kit of hers."

Chuckling Yusei shifted the now sleeping kitten in his arms, the young kit in question finally tired after creating mischief for the past four hours straight, turning the mansion into a disaster zone. Nodding his thanks Yusei replied, "That's a clever idea, thank you again!"

Nodding the dragon sent a playful gust of air over the turbo-duelist's crab-like spikes before turning around and walking away, only to pause as Yusei yelled out, "If you're looking for Kisa (Kisara) she's off annoying the Harpies!"

Turning his massive heard the dragon rolled his eyes good naturedly and replied, "Well then, I'd best go and save my mate before she does something even more stupid. Thank you Star-Flower."

Blushing at the nickname that the duel monsters seemed to delight in using for him (though he was thankful he wasn't Judai, his was even worse) Yusei made his way back towards the mansion at a sedate pace, making sure not to move all that fast for two reasons, one not to awaken the sleeping kitten, and two so as not to cause any harm to his baby. It had been two months since he'd moved in to the house, and to be honest Yusei thought it was the best decision he'd ever made. A dry chuckle escaped Yusei's lips as he heard the tell-tale padding of feet, right before he felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap themselves around his hips and pull him tightly against another body. Stiffening only for a minute Yusei relaxed and asked, "What do you want Judai?"

Pout obvious in his tone the brunette rested his chin on his captive's shoulder and stated, "How do you always manage to find her! I swear, she's more hyper then me!"

Chuckling dryly Yusei raised an unseen eyebrow and replied, "I honestly doubt that anything or anyone could be more hyper then you."

An intentionally sloppy kiss was placed on Yusei's cheek before the restricting arms suddenly released him as their owner walked out from behind the turbo duelist an into view. A playful grin stretched across Judai's face while his bright chocolate eyes danced in merriment as he scooped the kitten out of Yusei's arms and into his own, cooing at the little mischief maker. Shooting a playful smile at the other Judai stated, "I'm gonna take this little one and put her to bed. Maybe then you can actually get some work done, ne?"

Rolling his eyes Yusei replied dryly, "Just go ahead and drop her off in my room, you know that's where she'll somehow end up anyways."

Giggling Judai nodded before skipping off, reminding Yusei quite clearly of how the two of them had met, and the mayhem that night had been. It had been the day he had moved in…

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you've got everything?"_

"_Yes Tanner."_

"_Now don't go pickin' any fights with the other kiddies, ya hear!"_

"_You know I wouldn't do something like that Grampa."_

"_I'll have my buddies keep an eye out, so if you ever need us just give a holler!"_

"_Thanks Alex."_

"_And remember, if you ever need us, even if you want us to just drop by for a visit or come by in the middle of the night with pickle covered sardines go right ahead."_

"_Err, thanks, Boomer, I'll keep that in mind."_

"_Now are you..."_

"_Yes!" Cried Yusei, finally exhausted at the stalling attempts his friends were using as they babied him. "I'm an adult, not three, I can manage."_

_Sad looks crossed the others' faces before Yusei was suddenly wrapped in two beefy arms as Tanner pulled the little one into his arms as Alex said softly, "We know you are, but that doesn't keep us from worrying about you."_

_Smiling softly Yusei reached out and, after being released by the now bawling softie, gave each of his friends a hug as he reassured, "I promise to keep in contact. Writing, calling, you name it, you'll soon be trying to find a way to ban my letters!" Dry chuckles (or more like wet since they all now had tears in their eyes) escaped his friends as they walked Yusei to the door and watched as Malik's cloaked figure opened the car door for Yusei, helping him in even against the younger's protests. Shooting one last, sad smile back Yusei waved back towards his true friends, watching as their familiar figures slowly grew smaller and smaller as the cat pulled away._

_Settling back against the seat a startled squeak escaped the black-and-god haired teen as a hand was placed reassuringly on his shoulder. Smirking at the little ones reaction Malik soothed as best he could, "You'll see them again Little Star, never fear. And besides, where you're moving in, you'll never want for company. In fact, you'll be wanting less!"_

_Rolling his eyes Yusei did shoot the other a grateful quirk of the lips before turning his gaze toward the window, wondering just what he had gotten himself into._

_~O~O~O~_

_This…was….madness! Yusei thought as he watched the whirlwinds that were, or at least supposed to be, Yugi, Mai, and Ryou. The moment he had stepped through the mansion doors he'd been swept away by the three. All he'd had time to actually see was that one, the house was HUGE, and two, there was a grand staircase that was currently being used as a battleground between two dragons as they had a staring contest to end all contests. Thankfully there had been an elevator (elevator!) that had been installed nearby that was able to be used, a fact that, when Yusei had mentioned it, only had Ryou smirking as Malik facepalmed. Something, maybe that little used sense of self-preservation that most people claimed to have, told him that is was best not to ask further, especially when Mai and Yugi began laughing at his befuddled expression. _

_Yusei's room was on the third, and top, floor. Located in the East wing he was situated near several other rooms that he was told he would be introduced to their occupants at dinner, a fact that truthfully had the teen scared. Who knew who he'd end up meeting? However all thoughts about dinner was swept away when the white door to his room was opened, and he caught the first sight of where he would be staying. It…was beautiful!_

_The room itself was relatively large, at least big enough that a duel could be held in it comfortably. That was the last conscious thought Yusei could remember thinking as he took in the rest of the room. The walls were a nice dark navy, trimmed in a beautiful sapphire blue with vaguely recognizable patterns of constellations stenciled on the walls. A walk-in closet was located to the left of the door, with a side door that led to a bathroom of white marble located next to that. Headboard pressed against the far wall sat a four-poser bed, and what a bed it was. Large enough to get lost in, or at least fit a good five people, it was covered in brilliant, surprisingly comforting, crimson sheets with golden colored pillows propped against the dark oak headboard. Sheer silver curtains surrounded the bed, yet the top remained uncovered and leaving a clear view to the ceiling, or what would have been the ceiling had there not been the glass paneling, leaving the beautiful sunset-glowing sky in clear view. _

_Yusei's breath escaped him as he looked around the room, and he felt tears fill his eyes once more. These tears were gently wiped away by a gentle hand as Mai asked worriedly, "Is something wrong with the room? We can move you to a different one if you want!"_

_Snapping out of his daze Yusei took in the anxious expressions on the others' faces before a brilliant smile broke free, one he hadn't smiled in years as he exclaimed, "This room is perfect! It's like a dream. I've never seen one so beautiful, it doesn't feel real."_

_Smiles exploded across the others lips before he was scooped into a gentle, yet clearly excited, hug by Mai as Yugi and Ryou grabbed a hold of a hand each and began tugging Yusei, with Mai still attached, further into the room, giving him the grand tour with great excitement. Once that was over it came the fun part, getting Yusei moved in, which led to said teen currently sitting with wide eyes on the bed as the white-haired blur that he faintly recognized as Ryou raced by to drop the bag filled with the raven's toiletries in the bathroom. _

_Catching sight of the expression of stunned surprise on Yusei's face Malik leaned in from his position of hiding in the curtains and whispered, "They do get pretty excited, don't they? I've found it safer to just back away and let them get their way, it's less hazardous!" Yusei could only nod in agreement as he watched a smaller blur then the others rush by dangerously close, swinging…something…that turned out to a bag full of hangers, above his head._

_In not but 20 minutes flat all of Yusei's stuff was put away in their proper positions with even his d-wheel leaning against a nearby wall. Staring wide-eyed all Yusei could articulate was, "That was fast."_

_Giggles escaped the others as Yusei clapped a hand over his mouth before apologizing and then thanking them for everything, only being silenced by Mai as she 'teased' "It was our pleasure, but if you don't stop I'll make sure to plant a good one on those cute lips of yours myself!" That shut him up, and made a bright flush creep up his neck to skim over his cheekbones._

_Rolling his eyes Malik moaned playfully, "If this is how Mai reacts, I don't even want to know what dinner's gonna be like!" That shut everyone up, though with a gulp Yusei noticed the smirks that now covered their faces. Suddenly dinner was starting to sound like a bad idea…_

_~O~O~O~_

_He should have stuck with his first instinct, Yusei thought, as he slowly trudged his way towards the room that was filled with quite a bit of noise, if the fact that he had only just reached the second floor when he caught the noise was anything to go by. Pausing at the doorway the pregnant teen leaned back against the wall beside the frame, breathing slowly as he tried, and failed, to gather some of his mysteriously absent courage together. __**'Must have used it all against Z-One,' **__Yusei thought as he leaned his head back and roamed his eyes across the foyer. From what he'd been able to see most of the mansion was made up of some sort of rock, be it marble or granite, and was beautifully designed. The foyer was no different. Looking around at the carpeting and tapestries all Yusei could think was that Seto Kaiba sure had outdone himself here._

_A warm arm suddenly wrapped itself around Yusei's waist, making the raven-haired genius freeze in spot. He only unfroze when sudden familiar giggles met his ears, comforting the teen enough to relax his tense muscles and turn his head to look into the laughing amethysts that belonged to Yugi. Still giggling the smaller male gave a small squeeze of comfort as he asked, "Nervous?"_

"_Terrified," Yusei answered honestly, shooting a wary look toward the door as a loud thunk was heard, followed swiftly by a loud burst of laughter. Rolling his eyes in reply Yugi merely tightened his grip around the other as he pulled Yusei away from the wall and began to steer the reluctant male towards the dining hall. _

"_Don't worry Little Star, they'll love you. The only thing ya got to worry about is the fact that you are most likely gonna be hugged to bits!"_

"_Wait, what?" Yusei asked, his wide eyes the only indication of his surprise, right before he was unceremoniously shoved through the doorway. _

_The sound in the room was suddenly silenced, as if some sort of switch had been flipped, as over a dozen heads suddenly turned the teen's way. A startled meep escaped Yusei's lips as he rapidly began to pale under all the scrutiny. Yugi strolled out from behind Yusei and rewrapped his arm around the teen's hips, making quite a few eyebrows raise in question before glancing between the two and Kaiba. At seeing his unperturbed expression the curiosity grew even more about the strange beauty that had walked in._

_Clearing his throat in an unnecessary call to attention (seeing as how everyone was already looking at them) Yugi introduced the now trembling teen, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our merry band of insane inmates," snorts met this, even as quite a few nodded. Yugi looked around and, gaze meeting everyone there, warned, much to Yusei's horror, "You WILL be careful with him, understand? He's about a month pregnant, so no tight squeezes," Here Yugi glared at a now sheepish-looking brunette, "and no acting all high-and-mighty to him!" This time the glare was directed at a black haired teen lounging in his chair who merely raised an eyebrow in a 'who, me?' expression. A solid smack to the back of his head, courtesy of the silverette next to him, wiped that expression right off his face as he tried to look like he cared. _

_A solid prod to his side drew Yusei's attention away from the crowd watching him to look down questioningly at the man prodding his side. At the look in his eyes Yusei understood what he wanted and, with another shove, Yusei was pushed in front of the people that were to become his fellow housemates and introduced himself, "__Minasan konnichi wa, my name is Fudo Yusei. I hope I'm not intruding," Yusei finished with a bow, holding it for several seconds before a glad cry drew him upright. Looking around his gaze landed on the now bouncing brunette from earlier who was wearing this particular grin that immediately had Yusei backing away a step._

_Still bouncing the teen threw a clenched fist in the air and let out another whoop before saying, "I don't care why you're here dude, but I'm glad! I can't wait to duel ya! Oh, and I'm Yuki Judai, just so ya know!" The brunette, now known as Judai, explained in a rush before shooting a wink and his signature gotcha pose at the slightly bemused teen standing in the doorway. _

_It seemed that with Judai's outburst the tension was broken and greetings were yelled from all around the table, bringing a faint blush to Yusei's cheeks as Yugi led him to the empty seat next to Judai. On Judai's other side sat a teal-haired male who, once Yusei was settled, leaned around behind the still bouncing brunette and greeted, "Hiya! I'm Anderson Johan, call me Johan! It's nice to meet 'cha!" Nodding in greeting Yusei realized that these were the two that everyone had been talking about. Well, time to see just what the fuss was all about…_

_~O~O~O~_

_Dinner next to the troublesome duo was certainly interesting, Yusei thought once the meal was complete. Under the watchful eyes of those he'd already met he'd actually ate more than he had in about a week, and for once didn't feel like throwing it all back up again. However dinner in and of itself hadn't been what was so interesting. No, what had proven amusing was the constant by-play between the two males beside him. Judai and Johan were, for lack of a better way of putting it, like a pair of twins! The two were constantly finishing one another's sentences and playing around until the person beside Johan, a spikey-haired brunette introduced as Valon, looked about ready to murder the two. It was only the manicured hand of Mai holding him down that kept him from punching one of the two. Not, mind you, that it controlled his speech. _

_However, even above the pranks and teasing going on between the two, Yusei could plainly see the looks the two sent each other, filled with barely concealed love. Yet for some strange reason the two never realized that the other was doing the same as they. It really was infuriating!_

_Attempting to ignore the two Yusei stood in preparation to head for his room, only to be almost knocked off his feet as a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. A glad squeal once more filled the air as Judai cheered, "You're such a squishy plushy!" Yusei stood there frozen as Judai continued to hug him, not daring to move a muscle. When Yugi came over and pried the brunette off of him Yusei felt like he could cry in relief. It was only the innocently asked question of Judai's that kept him from running away._

"_What's the matter with hugging though?"_

_Turning to look at the other Yusei felt his heart melt a little bit as he caught sight of the sad, watery chocolate orbs as they gazed at him sadly. Sighing Yusei tried to comfort by explaining, "I'm not that use to positive contact, I mean you no offense."_

_Suddenly a bright, worrying smile crossed Judai's face before he exclaimed, "Well then, I'm just gonna have to get ya used to it then!" And with that Yusei found himself wrapped once more in a pair of what he had a feeling would become rather familiar arms._

_Finally getting loose from the bubbly brunette Yusei was just turning to bid goodnight to Seto and Mai when he __**was**__ actually knocked off his feet as a blur ran right into him, sending him crashing on his rear with an 'Oomph!'_

_Looking down in surprise at realizing that he was now on the floor Yusei came face to face…with a kitten? Yes, a kitten. Black fur covered the little ball of fluff, all but for the tufts of golden fur that puffed out from its front paws like little wings. Eyes a bright pink with flecks of blue gazed sheepishly back up at the dazed teen before the eyes suddenly disappeared as Johan scooped it out of the floor and began apologizing earnestly, "I'm so sorry Yusei! We thought we had her locked up tight! Oh man, are you alright? Do you want me to go get Ryou? Oooohhh, baddd Onyx!"_

_Shaking his head Yusei merely smiled lightly at the panicking male before levering himself back in an upright position, or as upright as you can get when another worried person had latched on to your arm and was staring at you with wide chocolate orbs. It seemed that Judai had taken it upon himself to make good on those words of his, even as he reassured himself, and those who had rushed over in worry, that Yusei was alright. _

"_I do hope," A familiar, cold voce drawled as icy eyes flashed dangerously, "That from now on you shall be making sure you keep that furred menace either locked up securely or else she will have to stay in the Dominion." Seto glared down at the now lightly trembling blunette who, even after living with the CEO for some time now, was still an easy victim to his artic glares. _

_Gulping nervously Johan nodded and relied, his voice carrying a faintly higher pitch then before, "O-of course, Kaiba-Sama. I'll tell Amethyst Cat to keep a closer eye on her as wel- ONYX!" Johan interrupted himself as the black-furred fiend broke free of the hold he'd had her in, only to leap onto Yusei's shoulders. Promptly she wound herself around his neck and was instantly asleep, a loud, deep purr filling the stunned air as Yusei could only stare in cross-eyed shock at his newest companion._

"_Well, it seems Onyx had found her a partner after all," came a tired, yet slightly amused, voice as two figures rounded the corner. With a glad cry Mai threw herself at the blonde-haired 'teen', who Yusei bet was not a teen at all seeing as no one else here seemed to be showing their age. To Yusei's shock the spikey-haired brunette from earlier, Valon he believed, followed not to long after, the two of them scooping the blonde into a large hug and peppering his face in kisses._

_Smiling happily Yugi nudged the now blushing Yusei and explained, "The new arrival is my best friend, Katsuya Jounouchi. Jou's been away delivering some more delicate materials to another of our safe houses in Greece. As you can probably guess, his lovers, Mai and Valon, are rather happy to have him home again! I can't wait 'till they hurry up and propose!" Eying the bubbly tri-color haired man beside him in surprise Yusei missed the warning sounds announcing the arrival of a certain someone, though that was quickly rectified as his arm was suddenly commandeered by Judai, Johan swiftly following suit and grabbing ahold of the other as they drug him over to meet the two arrivals._

_~O~O~O~_

_Jounouchi was, to put it mildly, a very interesting yet complex person. After just spending not but five minutes with the blonde Yusei had seen him happy, giddy, love-struck, irritated (when a certain CEO walked near), and mischievous. At least it made sense why his lovers were so protective of him, Yusei thought, as he noticed the way Valon had a possessive arm wrapped tight around the blonde man's hips, as Mai clutched tightly at his free arm. Jounouchi, or Jou as he insisted on being called, took it all in good stride as he merely rolled his eyes at the pregnant teen and leaned his head against Valon's._

_It was the second visitor, however, that had Yusei's raising an eyebrow._

_Pale purple coat gleaming as sharp, yet gentle, amethyst eyes watched on sharply the feline in front of him was slightly daunting. Though, all thoughts of being afraid was quickly shot down when the feline merely rolled her eyes and moaned, "This is what I get for falling in love with that idiot fiend! That's where she gets it from, because I certainly wasn't that bad when I was a kit!"_

"_Were you ever a kitten, Amethyst Cat?" Johan teased lightly as he inadvertently introduced the now laughing duel spirit. _

_Snickering good naturedly the cat turned to Yusei and greeted, "How do you do, Fudo Yusei. I've heard many a thing about you in the realms. As I see it you've already met my baby, Onyx, who seems to have chosen you as her master."_

"_Master?" Yusei asked, uncharacteristically dazed at the goings on._

_Shooting him a kitty smirk the cat explained as she began walking away, "Aye, master. She's chose you to be her spirit partner, so you might want to warn that dragon of yours he's gonna get some company. You're the only duelist she will ever let summon her, so have fun!" And with that the Gem Beast sauntered away, leaving a stunned Yusei to look between the empty space where she had once been, and the kitten now drooling on his shirt._

_A warm, familiar arm was slung over Yusei's free shoulder, drawing Yusei's attention to Malik as the elder smirked darkly down at the dazed teen. "I told you you'd be wanting less company!"_

_Giggling Judai decided to add his two cents as he slung his own arm around Yusei's hips and, grinning like a loon, stated, "Welcome to the family!"_

_Just WHAT had he gotten into?"_

_Flashback End_

Yusei shook his head fondly as he slowly trailed after his hyperactive friend, who had certainly made good on the threat made all those months ago. The others who lived here, totaling of around thirty, though only about half of them actually being there at the time, seemed to have decided that it would be fun to join in, making it a rare occasion when Yusei DIDN'T have some random body part in someone's hold as they petted and rubbed his still thankfully flat abdomen. It had been rather funny when one day he'd noticed Ryou getting the same treatment, prompting him to lean across the table and ask cheekily, "It seems to me that these people are obsessed with babies, it's a surprise that the nursery isn't already full!" The laughter that had met that statement had rang merrily for quite some time after, only aided by the random bouts of giggles that many were prone to bursting out in.

CRASH

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Came Ryou's gentle, yet worried, voice as he helped the slightly dazed teen back up to his feet after their little collision, said collision having successfully knocked the younger out of memory lane and back to the present.

Accepting the proffered hand Yusei sent the other one of his increasingly present smiles (he blamed the grinning bouncing bubble *cough,Judai,cough*) as he returned upright. The moment he was back on his feet a pair of warm hands were resting over his abdomen. Yusei felt the gentle, soothing waves of magic seep into him, checking on the child growing inside him before gently retreating, leaving only a peaceful feeling in its wake, far different then the first time the Healer had checked up on him.

"Your baby's doing just fine, no damage done. Oh, and it seems the new diet and supplements we tried are working better than we expected!" Yusei felt a happy grin spread across his face at the news, glad that everything was going well for his little one. Giggles filled the air as Ryou gently rubbed over the only slightly raised bump, eyes glazed as he probably remembered enviously of a time when he was so thin. A glare down at the large, bloated stomach that graced the tiny healer proved this, even as Yusei asked cautiously, "What are you doling out of bed by the way? Malik's going to kill you, you know. You shouldn't move around much, you _are _due any day now."

"Pish posh," Ryou exclaimed, waving one of his hands in a dismissive gesture as he brushed aside the others words. "If Malik tries anything I'll be sure to fiddle with his shot record and make him get the flu and tetanus shots again! He hates those!"

"Who doesn't," Yusei asked, face scrunched up as he recalled when he had been forced to have them. It hadn't been fun, to say the least.

"Anyways, you'll understand when you get closer to delivery that being told to stay in bed is all well and good, but by the second day you'll be itching to move. I know what to look for and I've been taking it nice and slow, so I have little to worry about," Ryou reassured the still pensive teen, who merely shot the whitette an unreadable look before linking arms with the other. Together the two automatically fell in step as they followed the garden path, pleased to be outside. Walking for Ryou was, to put it mildly, slightly amusing yet forebodingly terrifying as the usually slender male waddled under the added bulk of his stomach. At seeing the twinkle in Yusei's cerulean eyes the healer warned, "Oh, don't even think about laughing! This will be you in seven months, and mark my words, karma is a witch!"

Nodding Yusei merely placed a hand over his own stomach, still having a hard time wrapping his normally skilled brain around the fact that he would soon be as rounded with child as his friend. It seemed inconceivable, at least at this point.

Fluffy white locks flying Ryou shook his head, easily understanding the other's motion and disbelief. "It seems hard now to believe, and will for around another three months, but when you hit five months along you'll suddenly balloon up, in what seems overnight! It's positively a nightmare!" Moaned the man as he draped an arm around Yusei's still slender waist.

A gasp was heard at the Healer's words, drawing the two companions' attention towards a fleeing shadow, one with rather distinct pointy, star-shaped hair. Gazing after Yugi's back Yusei couldn't help but voice, "I wonder what's wrong with Yugi?"

The arm draped around the youth's waist tightened slightly before relaxing as Ryou stated, "It's probably nothing major, maybe he forgot to warn Mahado not to go towards the staircase today or some such thing. Do you think we could head on in? I'm getting a bit tired."

"Of course," Yusei replied as he allowed the elder to steer them back towards the side door. However, Yusei just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more going on, something that both Yugi and Ryou were keeping a secret. Now to only find out what it was, Yusei thought, as the door closed behind the two friends with a nearly silent click.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** *smirking* Oh dear, it looks like Yusei had a very interesting first day…

**Yusei:** *hides behind Magician* Get the Bubbles away from me!

**Judai & Johan:** *smirking as they stalk him*

**Yusei:** Eeip!

**Me: ***giggling* Ohhhhh, this is to funny, sorry Sei-Sei! *prods him in the two's direction, smirking as they latching on*

**Judai:** *grinning broadly* Thanks, Maggie!

**Me:** DON'T CALL ME MAGGIE!

**Yusei:** Serves you right Magician for this! *glares*

**Judai & Johan: ***tilting heads* For what?

**Me & Yusei:** *exchange creped out looks*

**Me:** I realllllyyyy wish you two would quit that!

**Judai & Johan: **Doing what?

*THUNK*

**Chazz: **That should shut the two idiots up! * glares at the two on the ground as Aster laughs from his position beside Yusei, who he'd pulled away just in time*

**Me:** Well, that's one way!

**Jou:** *nods* Boy did I miss this while away!

**Aster:** Yeah, but unfortunately for us your lovers felt the same about you!

**Ryou:** *nods* Yes, that really was a complicated mess!

**Malik:** Now we've just gotta figure out what's wrong with Yug, and the family will all be happy again! *grins manically*

**Me:** ENOUGH! There where do you people keep popping up from!

**Everyone Else: ***smirks*

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yusei:** Yes, please do, it might keep Magician from bludgeoning herself! *eyes Magician, who is currently banging head against computer table, warily*


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** I have no idea where this chapter came from, because this is NOT what I had planned when I began working on it, heck, this wasn't even what I had planned by the fourth page (in Word at least). It just turned out like this, and I SERIOUSLY HAVE NO CLUE WHERE IT CAME FROM! Oh well, it's still quite a plot twist, and I'm not longer having fifteen chapters taking place in a single day!

**Thank you so very much for all the amazing reviews! I'm sorry if I didn't reply, I have no internet at home and the only reason this is getting posted now instead of in like 2 weeks is because I made a deal with my grandmother: She let me have 1 hour at the Library, and she gets to drag me around the rest of the day on her errands….I don't know who got the better end of the stick…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't won Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's, no matter how much I wish….Shucks…

**Chapter 16: Conundrums **

A yawn suddenly broke across Yusei's face, teasing the ebony-haired male with thoughts of returning to bed. Instead of listening, however, Yusei blearily made his way down the hall and joined the spattering of people who were also up at the ridiculously early time of 5 a.m. and were heading for the dining hall in search of food.

Pulling his jacket on Yusei fell into step with the sleepy-eye Jim, exchanging nods of greeting. The two slowly made their way into the dining hall, joining their fellow early-morning risers in breakfast. Yep, just another morning.

Plate filled with food that was allowed by Ryou Yusei was just about to take his normal seat when suddenly an ice cold and way to awake voice ordered, "Yusei, come here."

Rolling his eyes Yusei met the sleepily sympathetic gaze of Yugi before he made his way to sit on the tall CEO's other side. Gazing questioningly at the wide-eyed man Yusei was met with a raised eyebrow before a pointed look was directed at his food. Sighing the teen made a point to move deliberately as he speared a fork full of fruit and begin nibbling on it. Apparently content now that he'd gotten his way in the silent battle of wills Kaiba leaned back in his chair, ruffling through a hefty stack of papers in front of him.

Looking across the table a pair of laughing amethysts met the younger duelist's exasperated gaze, before both broke into a fit of giggles. Their giggles increased when an indifferent Seto looked up, took in the two, and looked back down with nary a word to either. Shaking his head Yusei slowly calmed down, marveling at how free he was becoming with his emotions. He blamed the mood swings. Yusei thanked his lucky stars he was almost done with his first Trimester, because he didn't know how much more he could stand of these affects.

The turbo duelist was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when the icy-eyed man began talking, explaining why he had called the younger man over. "I've been reviewing the data you've sent me concerning the Duel Runners and the system mechanics…"

"Obsessing over it, actually," Yugi broke in, shooting a smirk at Yusei when Seto shot his mate a glare.

Clearing his throat Kaiba continued, after mentally telling off his lover, "As I was saying, I've been reviewing the data and I think that the project we've been discussing is actually rather probable. If we call Yumiko and Scarlet in then between the four of us we should be able to complete the project in little to no time at all. First we will need to set up…"

~O~O~O~

Leaving the dining hall Yusei felt his head once more swimming with the comforting equations and data sheets that accompanied any dealings with the mechanics that made up D-Wheels. As busy as his mind was, however, one part still had room to return to pondering just what had happened the other day. What was Yugi hiding? It annoyed the turbo duelist to no end that someone who he, dare he say it, considered a friend was troubled and he didn't know how to help.

Almost as if summoned by the mere thought of his master the Dark Magician suddenly rounded the corner, an intent look on his face. Stepping to the side so as not to run over by the oblivious man Yusei asked dryly, "I do hope that your expression doesn't mean that Yugi's up and gotten kidnapped again in the few minutes since he left the hall?"

Violet locks swirled as the duel monster spun around, glimmering lilac orbs widening in surprise before returning to normal as a small smile quirked the corner of the Spellcaster's lips. "I do not believe that the young Master has, though I would not put it past him to do so."

Smiling lightly the duelist fell into step with the magician, the two of them both heading in the same general direction. One eyebrow raised as Yusei questioned, "I hope I'm not prying if I ask what then has such a look on your face."

Suddenly a dark cloud covered the tall man's face, worrying the Halfling beside him. Pausing mid-step Yusei placed a gentle hand on the elder's lightly muscled arm and stated softly, "If it's so troubling you don't need to tell me, but I'm always here if you are in need of an ear.

Eyebrows creased in some unknown emotion Mahado stated, "A…situation…has arisen, and one that I am not that comfortable dealing with. It is very confusing to me how such a thing happened, and yet the basic mechanisms are not unfamiliar."

Mind running at a fast speed in an attempt to translate the Magician's old formal speech patterns it took several seconds for understanding, or as much as can be gleamed from such a vague sentence, registered. Now more confused than ever yet still worried for the silent guardian who never hesitated to lend a hand Yusei tentatively wrapped a lose arm around the magician, trying to offer support without words yet still awkward with such intimate actions.

Apparently it was the right thing to do as Mahado visibly relaxed, tension releasing as muscles unclenched themselves from previous tense positions. A small, nearly non-existent smile crossed the lilac-haired man before a sigh escaped him and, on a seemingly silent signal, he collapsed on to a nearby bench, pulling Yusei along with him.

More curious then annoyed by the man's odd actions Yusei waited in silence, allowing the man to order his thoughts so that he could explain what was troubling him so. As Mahado thought he slowly began to remove his heavy armor, finally getting his thoughts straight by the time he was down to his robes; heavy chest plate, shoulder pads, hat, and staff resting on the floor in a heap.

Now obviously more at ease with both his thoughts straight and out of his ridiculously heavy armor Mahado turned to the silent Yusei and asked, "Do you remember one of the basic rules of the game of Duel Monsters dealing with copies?"

Eyebrow raised in question Yusei replied curiously, "The one where you are only allowed three copies of one card unless otherwise stated?"

Nodding the magician replied, "That is correct. Many people have wondered why Master never used more than just me in a duel when the rules state that he would be allowed three copies. The reason is that there was only ever three original Dark Magician cards printed in the beginning, and the other two are very different," Here a deep, thoughtful look crossed the man's stern countenance before he suddenly blurted, "Is it wrong to love one who is actually yourself?"

Yusei felt stunned. Of all the things he had been expecting to trouble the noble man, love problems certainly was not it. Yet, at the completely lost look on the other's face, Yusei felt his heart grow warm with compassion for the man. Even duel monsters were allowed to love (as he himself was proof of) but he had never really thought about such matters with the famous spellcaster in front of him. Even then, Yusei would have thought it would have been with the buxom blonde that was his apprentice, yet it appeared this wasn't the case. Cerulean orbs staring deeply into Mahado's own lilac colored ones, so filled with heart-wrenching vulnerability, Yusei seriously considered the question before asking one of his own. "Before I answer that I need to know something-why is it you love this other Dark Magician?"

Almost as soon as the words had left Yusei's mouth a blissful, love-struck expression crossed the spellcaster's face as he suddenly turned into a love-sick, almost teenage-like, man. "There are two other Dark Magicians, both beautifully dressed in robes of a deep, resplendent red that set's off their beautiful, tanned skin to perfection and give their long, silky white locks a sheen to them. Yet, there is only one who I care for. We call him Kamenwati, because it translates to 'Dark Rebel' and, well, when Master had to face off with the one who was controlling the other two, Kamenwati was the first to realize that his master was a jerk and joined my Master. Oh, what a glorious battle it was, even if it was just our spirits aiding in Arcana's downfall." A dreamy expression had crossed the magician's face, clearly remembering the day he had first met his beloved. It brought a smile to Yusei's lips; seeing the way Mahado was so devoted to the man he very clearly loved. It was with great reluctance that the teen brought him back to reality by gently laying a, for once, non-gloved hand on the elder's shoulder. Flushing a light pink that surprisingly brought out the colors in his eyes Mahado cleared his throat and continued.

"Kamen is just, well, amazing. He's very loyal to Master and he's, obviously, on level with me. But, the real reason I love him is because he is so passionate. Everything he does he does it with his whole essence, throwing himself in. Yet, he is cautious before doing something big, probably because of his bad master in the past. I love how, when he laughs, it fills the air and makes my whole body tingle, especially when I was the one to make him laugh. And his smile, so rare yet breathtaking. He's kind, courageous, a bit of an idiot at times yet scarily intelligent at others, and always makes sure others are comfortable before seeing to his own needs. He's perfect," Mahado sighed, the love shining in his eyes so brightly it was almost painful to look at, before suddenly dimming. With another sigh, this time filled with pain, the magician met Yusei's gaze and stated, "But then again, many people have pointed out these qualities in myself, though I have never held much stock in them. He is supposed to me, yet how can I love myself?"

At this Yusei couldn't help it, he laughed. Pure bells pealed out before Yusei stifled them and, at the elder's incised expression, hastened to explain, "Mahado, from what you have just described to me, this man while bearing your title, is someone far different. After all, the title of Dark Magician is just that, a title. Think about it," Here Yusei had to raise his voice at the affronted look on the man's face. "Seriously, any DARK type spellcaster could be called the Dark Magician, yet none of them bear your name. To get to the root of it, you are Mahado, the Dark Magician, and he is _Kamenwati_, the Dark Magician who is dressed even in different armor and looks different. You may bear the same name, and even the same characteristics, but you are two, well, technically three people since he had a twin, _different _people with _different _names and _different _outlooks on things. I would say that makes him a whole different person all together, wouldn't you?" At this Yusei leaned back, gasping lightly as he tried to regain a bit of breath after his impassioned speech. The look of pure shock on Mahado's face, however, was well worth it. The smile, however, made it especially good as Mahado burst into laughter as well, his normal calm façade long forgotten as he shook his head.

"I have truly been a fool for worrying so much, when you put it that way. I thank you greatly, Star-Flower, for you truly have eased my mind greatly." Standing the magician suddenly began gathering his belongings so fast that, by the time Yusei even managed to get to his feet, the spellcaster was once more put together in a sense. Laughing at Yusei's bemused expression Mahado suddenly smiled and explained, even as a gateway to the Dominion of the Beast opened behind him, "Thank you again, for now I can give Kamen the news without fear." Understanding suddenly dawned on the turbo duelist, even as the man announced, "I can't wait to tell my lover that we shall be having a child soon!" And with that the Dark Magician hastened through the portal, leaving behind a silently stunned, yet immensely happy, Yusei to stare where not but a few moments before a near tears magician had been. Oh yeah, right, mood swings.

It took several seconds for Yusei to register his surroundings, though when he did laughter burst forth. It looked like someone else had heard the news, and was still trying to register it, if the fly-trap impersonation was anything to go by. Still chuckling Yusei walked up and slipped an arm around his friend, asking playfully, "So tell me Yugi, do you happen to have any more magicians that are doubled, just so I know ahead of time if I need to give them therapy?"

A solid thwap to the back of his head was Yusei's only answer.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **Well, there we have it. This really isn't what I had planned, nope. It was supposed to go along this line-

Yusei go to breakfast and meet Kaiba

Leaves with Yugi

Meet up with Ryou

All three talking

Yugi's secret slip out

Kaiba walk around corner…

See, NOT ANYTHING like what was supposed to happen but the first bullet…GRRRRR! And when I realized that Mahado was pregnant it was gonna be with someone like Jack's Knight or Celtic Guardian! Ah well, so what do you think?

**Yusei:** I think you've been stuck at home with your insane family too long if you came up with something like this!

**Magician:** Yeah yeah, I know that already. I love Christmas Break, I really do. No exams, very little homework….buuuutttt three weeks with no internet access and trapped home with my mother (who has a very childish mentality at times) as my only source of company... Yeah…

**Yusei: ***facepalming* **PLEASE REVIEW!**

They make all of us here at the Funny Farm, I mean the House of Horrors, I mean, here, very happy and make Magician start bouncing in her seat!


End file.
